


Potter's Island

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, F/M, Field Trip, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, M/M, Multi, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 51,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When a freak accident on the summer Hogwarts school field trip forces the group to survive on a deserted island, due to not being able to apparate back home, the group is forced to team up...or die. Who will live, and who will survive? Read and find out, folks...Mature situations like swearing, violence, sex scenes, nudist behavior, and other nitty gritty stuffage, so yeah, not for the real young kiddies...😉Timeline: Sixth year, and all of the students are of age..
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

One: The Announcement

Two Weeks Before The Summer Holidays....

The sixth years filed into the Great Hall of Hogwarts to hear a very important announcement from the staff. The seventh years already graduated the week before, but the sixth years had a final year to complete before they could travel by boats for the last time.

So it is that we open up on to our story of how a group of witches and wizards of wizarding England, became entangled into a situation where they had to survive and rely on others that they never thought would be their allies...

🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴

Hermione

I waited with baited breath as to what Professor McGonagoll was going to announce for the summer holidays along with the rest of my fellow sixth years. "Sit down everyone, please," She ordered in her no nonsense voice. "Hogwarts is pleased to announce that for the sixth years, we are going to reinstate the annual summer field trip. This means that you will need to sign these liability waivers since you all are of adult age to go on this trip. Once we have received your forms back, via owl post you will prepare yourselves for the journey. Any questions?"

I rose my hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Where will the field trip take place?"

"Bora Bora," McGonagoll announced. "It will be a wonderful bonding exercise for everyone involved, and House unity is strongly encouraged between all of you. Return these permission slips signed no later than Friday next week. Any more questions?"

There appeared to be no further questions, but everyone seemed to be excited about going to Bora Bora, including myself, since I always wanted to go explore more of the islands of the world, instead of just Europe.

The permission slips, which were in neat little stacks on the teacher's table, floated to each of us with a flick of Professor McGonagoll's wand. My permission slip stared at me as I read it carefully. Basically, the paper held the school only liable if said student died or was injured in any way while on the field trip. I was eighteen years old, and would be nineteen when school began again, so I really didn't need to have my parents sign the permission form. I got out a quill and ink, and marked that I was of age.

The farewell feast began, and the conversations were all about the field trip. I had never been halfway around the world before, even though I had seen most of Europe and the States, because of my parent's wanderlust.

"I don't know if mum will let me go," Ron remarked. "But are you going Mione'?"

I nodded. "Yes. I love traveling myself. I think it would be fun if we traveled there by cruise ship, or an airplane."

Harry rose an eyebrow. "It's probably going to be like a portkey or something magical like that. But I wouldn't mind flying the muggle way myself. Is it really weird? Airplane flying?"

"A little bit, but the cabin is pressurized, and if you're lucky to sit in first class then you can sleep on the trip. Flight attendants give you drinks and snacks, and sometimes the snacks help with the air pressure on your ears," I explained.

"Oh, that's nice, I guess."  
"Yes, it is. What class do you have next?"  
"Charms. You?"  
"Potions."

Both of my guy friends made the Sign of the Cross. "Good luck in Snape's class. I heard he's going to be chaperoning on this trip, and he's super cranky about it...er, more than usual," Ron declared.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, he's not that bad. Geez, cut the guy some slack. I have to go."

I gathered up my things, and went to Potions class where I learned just how cranky Professor Snape truly was...

🌴🌴🌴

Professor Snape had always been my most challenging, and irrascible teacher. He brooked no nonsense in his classroom, and while I could respect that, I did not like that he bullied some students. Even Neville Longbottom was terrified of the wizard, and always stammered and stuttered in his presence.

Even though I first began learning magic at Beauxbatons, at ten, ever since I had learned that I was a witch, no teacher had ever demanded more of me intellectually than him. Most students bent under the strain, but I knew when I applied for Hogwarts to continue my magical education in the prestigious magical school, that my classes would be hard at the best of times.

Five minutes into the class, Snape burst through the door of his office, and cast the blackboard writing spell for the ingredients for Draught of Living Death.

"Turn to page 490 in your textbooks," He instructed. "And write down the notes pertaining to its usage in capital punishments in other parts of the magical world, and why the Ministry enlists dementors to fulfill that same task."

I rose my hand, not to be annoying, but to ask why we were reviewing such a complex potion. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, we are going on summer holiday soon, and some of us will be going on the school field trip. Is this not impractical to study so close to the holidays?" I dared ask.

A muscle ticked in his strong jaw. "Are you a Professor currently employed at this college, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir. Regrettably."

"Intriguing choice of words. But you have proven your ignorance quite plainly," He drawled, placing his hands on my desk, and leaning a mere foot from my face.

Up close, he was even more intense looking, and while no one could classify him as a pretty boy, per se, he was handsome in an aristocratic Roman way that oddly appealed to me, ever since I first saw him. "You see, when you can rightfully claim that you are teaching a class in this school, then you can decide upon the curriculum. Until then, it would be prudent for you to silence that incessant know it all mouth of yours."

He left me shaken, but as he pinned me with his gaze, my heart was beating so fast. He continued to lecture about the properties of the living death potion, and he assigned us an in class essay that required the classroom to be dead silent, save for the scratching of quills on paper. I obediently wrote my essay as well, and finished it early. I opened up Pride and Prejudice and began reading.

Professor Snape looked up from working on whatever he was doing at his desk. "Get back to work, Miss Granger. Now."

"But...I'm done, sir, I--"

But it was too late, he had waved his wand and summoned my paperback book to his desk. He looked at it, and set it aside.

"You will retrieve your novel after class, Miss... _Bennett_ ," He drawled, making the Slytherins titter with laughter.

"Fine, Professor _Darcy_ ," I antagonized. "But I fail to see why you're confiscating my book. I completed my essay, and I was waiting for the bell to ring."

"Go dust the shelves," He ordered. "Without magic. You will find cleaning materials in the supply closet, and only when I pick up no dust will you be done to my satisfaction. Is this in any way unclear, Miss Granger?"

"No, Professor."  
"Good. Get to work."

I felt so embarrassed as I set myself to cleaning up the dusty shelves, and it was even more embarrasing when Snape came around with a white glove on, and dust still coated his finger. I finished after the bell rang, and I was dirty, sweaty, and exhausted.

Snape swiped his index finger across the shelves and it finally came up clean. "Your work is moderately adequate, Miss Granger. Here is your novel," He handed it to me, and his finger brushed across my hand, making my hand tingle. "Although for such a classic piece of literature, it should only be read in hard cover form."

"Not all of us are rich, sir."

"Indeed. You are dismissed, Miss Granger," He dismissed me as he sat down.

I had no choice but to leave the potions lab, and go to my other classes. At the end of the day, I turned in my permission slip, and felt like I had made the best decision at the time. If I had known then what I know now, I would probably make the same choice, but my choices would have been much, much different than what they became....


	2. The Staff Meeting

Severus

The Potions Master of Hogwarts, and second in command of the faculty under Headmistress McGonagoll dressed with care for the last staff meeting before the summer holidays. He was looking forward to a relaxing holiday. Maybe he would tour Amsterdam again, and frequent the red light district there. Gods knew that he had little time for drink or trim with his heavy class schedule. He needed a break from these idiotic magical brats, and he wanted nothing more than to pack his charmed suitcase with what he was going to take with him on his personal holiday.

Pomona, Filius, and even Hagrid seemed on edge by this meeting. He prepared his coffee, and added his usual biscotti with it before taking his usual seat at the table. Then Headmistress McGonagoll arrived, and she had a stack of manilla folders in her hands as she took her seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you, for coming," She said, setting the folders on the conference table. "The Ministry of Magic has selected who will be going on this field trip to the Tahitian islands."

Trelawny fidgeted with her crocheted shawls. "Minerva, this trip is not a good idea. I foresaw a great danger will befall this group, some deaths, and tests of character. I recommend this trip be postponed for the spring. The psychic vibrations in the Earth will be calmer then."

Severus rolled his eyes, but said nothing, merely observed. "I don't like the idea of a bunch of young wizards and witches running around in the jungle partying, and acting like hedonists," Flitwick squeaked. "You might as well set up a nursery and have the castle house elves take care of these products of such...frivolity, Minerva. If Albus were here--"

"But he's _not_ here, is he, Filius?" McGonagoll demanded sharply. "I miss my husband every day. But this decision is not up to me. We are here to discuss the field trip. Any more opinions?"

Pomona rose her hand. "I assume that staff members will be on hand to chaperone these chosen students from each of the school Houses."

McGonagoll nodded. "The Ministry left that up for us to vote on who will stay behind, and who will chaperone the sixth years selected to go. First, I will read off who was selected starting with the boys: Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasely. For the girls, they will be: Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasely, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, and Lavender Brown."

Severus felt like screaming at his fate. The two boys he swore to protect was selected to go on this field trip, and he could not back out of it. Fuck.

"No one from Hufflepuff is going? My, my, how very...upsetting that is," Severus put in. "Perhaps you are needed, after all, Pomona."

Sprout glared at him. "I will only go if you do. After all, over half of the selected students are from your House."

Severus ignored the Head of Hufflepuff House. "Headmistress, I will go on this holiday. I have an obligation to guard both Mr Potter, and Malfoy that you know of."

McGonagoll nodded, understanding, "Yes, I do know of both promises. I was going to suggest that you go anyway, seeing as you are our youngest teacher, and are better suited to protect the group, should anything befall them. Rubeus? Your thoughts?"

The half giant sighed heavily, "I can't go. The Ministry banned me from doin' magic, strictly speakin.' "

"Sinestra?"

"I vote no, I need to be here," The black astronomer witch remarked dryly.

"And I cannot go myself, seeing as I handle the administrative duties of Hogwarts," McGonagoll concluded. "Very well. Pomona, Severus, you will chaperone the students. If a survival situation arises, as Sybil claims, then a Potions Master, and an Herbologist Mistress will be the best two people to handle things."

"Hear, hear!" Flitwick agreed. "I'm sure it will be nothing to worry about, it will just be a lovely fun time on the beach. I'm sure you will actually get a tan, Severus. Gods know you could use some vitamin d. You spend too much time indoors, young man."

Severus scowled at the short wizard. "If you say so."

McGonagoll shook her head, disapproving, "Enough. The issue has been settled. Please make whatever arrangements you need to make, Pomona and Severus."

Sprout cleared her throat, "When will the students be told?"

"After dinner tomorrow evening," McGonagoll decided. "Until then, I want them to decompress from completing their last classes before the holidays. Dismissed. Good night, everyone."

Everyone took their leave, and Severus did as well. He looked through his newly cleaned laboratory, and decided to restock his medical kit with a sampler of all of his in stock potions ingredients in his bag that he placed the Undetectable Extension Charm on. Once that was done, he packed up everything he might need, and went out to Knockturn Alley. He drank, got laid, and stayed the night. In the morning, he paid his bill, and went on his merry way. He had no notion then that this would be the last lay he would have in civilization for a very long time, and when he returned, he would be much changed....


	3. The Selection

Hermione

Nearly all of the sixth year class wanted to go on this field trip, but I had a feeling that there was going to be a limited amount of space on this trip. I kept my fingers crossed, though, and packed everything I thought was necessary into my charmed beaded bag. I tied that on to my left wrist, and went down to dinner, along with the rest of the sixth years.

Professor McGonagoll called for quiet, and we all waited anxiously to hear if our names would be called, "I will make this quick. After carefully reviewing each candidate, the Ministry of Magic has determined that these are the students that will be going on the summer field trip, starting with the girls: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasely, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, and Pansy Parkinson.

"The boys will be: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasely, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. To represent Hufflepuff House, and to look after the girls, I have appointed Professor Sprout. Professor Snape will look after the boys, and both Professors will be on hand to protect you and keep you safe, should anything go awry on this trip, as Professor Trelawny insists will happen. But fear not, this will likely be a very instructive, and relaxing summer holiday for all of you."

Ginny finished chatting up Harry, and Ron, and sat next to me. "Soo, this should be fun. I get to travel with my ex and brother."

"Yeah, but it should be interesting."

"Definitely. I'm going to go talk to Parvarti," Ginny excused herself.

I looked over at Dean and Seamus, who was still in that saccharine honeymoon stage of a relationship. Ever since they came out as gay, they have never failed to show the whole school just how often they showed off their new status to everyone who cared to watch; it was a little annoying, to be honest. Harry and Ron were chatting up Luna and Lavender.

Pansy and Blaise were chatting up Draco, but Cho was eating alone, still bummed out about Cedric Diggory dying fourth year. I decided to go sit with her. "Hey Cho," I greeted. "I just thought I would see how you're doing."

Cho glared at me. "Seriously, Granger? You're really trying to make amends after last year? You ostracized me because of the whole Umbridge bullshit! Are you going to apologize for that, or how the whole school wants to marginalize my grief over Cedric?"

I felt stung by that, but I could understand where she was coming from. "Cho, I understand your anger, but if we're going to be seeing a lot of each other on this trip, don't you think it's time to make amends?"

Cho shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever," She looked over at the teacher's table, "Just tell me one thing, Hermione: do you or do you not like Professor Snape?"

I looked over at Snape drinking and looking more perturbed than usual. He was cute, and had been cute to me ever since I first had him for Potions class after the transfer from Beauxbatons. But he was a teacher, and absolutely the most unapproachable wizard, and person I had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"I like him," I admitted, blushing. "But he's a teacher, and it would be weird if we got together."

Cho rolled her eyes. "So? He won't be a teacher when we're on this trip. Thanks for settling a rumor that Ravenclaw House suspected about you, by the way. Now, go away, I can only handle your sunny optimism only so far."

"Alright."

I went to sit with Luna, and she said, "Cho will come around, don't worry. I am definitely looking forward to looking for crumple horned snorkacks myself."

I chuckled, "Um, are you sure they exist, Luna and it wasn't something weird that your dad told you?"

Luna smiled. "Well, I have faith that they do, and unless it is proven otherwise, then who is to say they don't exist? Even muggles believe that unicorns and mermaids don't exist when we know that they do from careful study by magizoologists. Oh, look, pudding!"

"I suppose you're right."

Luna swallowed her chocolate pudding. "Who is to say if I am or not? All I know is that this field trip is an adventure I wouldn't trade for the world. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Luna."

I went to Gryffindor Tower, and took a shower before going to sleep. All of us had a week to prepare for this trip, and so in that time I made the most of it, as did everyone. However, if I knew then what I know now, some things would have turned out much, much differently, and perhaps not as much loss would have resulted from it in the long run....


	4. The Cruise

Harry

The so called Boy Who Lived got paired up with Ron in the state room roster. Well, it could be worse, it could be with Draco Malfoy. But it did seem incredibly sexist for the school to choose roommates based on gender. Seamus and Dean got to share a state room since they were a couple, and Blaise and Malfoy got put in a room together because they were Slytherins. Whoopie de freaking do. Neville had to bunk with Professor Sprout, because Snape refused outright to have anyone intrude on his 'nightly solitude', is how he phrased it. He even threatened to boycott the field trip if he had to share a room with the students.

Ginny and Hermione got a room together, then it was Cho and Luna, and Pansy and Lavender. The plane ride was interesting to say the least, and the coach seats were narrow and uncomfortable, but at least it was fun to watch the world fly by on the ground. Malfoy, and the Slytherins, of course, wouldn't dream of flying in coach to Miami. But what surprised him was that Hermione joined them in the front of the plane.

The plane ride was long, tiring, and it soon got dull to him, even with what Hermione explained were layovers so the plane could refuel. He slept, chatted with Ron, Seamus, even Neville sometimes. But when the plane finally landed in Miami, and the Uber took them to the port where the Carnival Cruiseliner was docked, that was when Harry could truly relax. The ship was huge and luxurious, a floating city, in reality. The entertainment on the ship was great, and for two weeks, everything was going smoothly, despite the in fighting with the girls, which Professor Sprout had to step in and break up a few times.

But it was when the ship sailed into the lightning storm that everything changed, and not for the better. The sound in the ship woke him and Ron up from a sound sleep, and Ron wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"What do you think that was, mate?" Ron asked, grabbing his wand.

Harry got dressed, and grabbed his wand as well. "I don't know, but it's not good whatever it is."

The knock sounded on the door, and Harry answered it. Draco Malfoy was on the other side. "Did you hear it, Potter?"

"Yeah. What was it?"

"Pansy told me and Blaise that it was a storm," Draco informed them. "Get dressed you two, Snape wants us to guard the girls."

"On it," Harry said. "Come on in."

Draco entered the state room, and waited for them. Harry and Ron packed their things, and Draco used the Undetectable Extension Charm.

"I can't believe Granger didn't teach you this already," Draco drawled. "There, now you are ready to go."

They headed to the section of the ship where the girls were at. Lavender ran to Ron and wept, "Won Won, I'm scared! The muggles say we're heading into a nasty hurricane, and are trying to steer around it. But then, we got hit by lightning and now the ship might sink!"

Ron held his girlfriend. "Don't cry, Lav Lav. We'll be fine, won't we, mate?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's see how everyone is doing."

Pansy and Hermione were trying to help Sprout, who was having a panic attack of some kind. Cho and Luna were urging Sprout to breathe evenly, while Snape was digging in his black potions bag, which resembled an old fashioned doctor's bag.

"Hold her down," Snape ordered. "And give her this, Miss Granger. It's Draught of Peace."

"N-No...inhaler..." Sprout wheezed. "Can't...can't breathe. Right pocket, Severus. Please."

Snape obeyed, and Sprout put the inhaler in her mouth and depressed it, and breathed deeply. "Oh, thank goodness. Come girls, let's get up on deck to see what is going on..."

🌴🌴🌴

Hermione

The wind was howling, and the sky was dark. But then the lightning ripped through the sky, and it made most of the girls scream in fright. Pansy Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Gods, these chicks need to grow up. Wait, what is that?"

"I don't see anything."

"Over there," Pansy pointed to the right side of the ship. I saw what she was pointing at, and the ocean was bubbling up, and then a gigantic octopus arm rose out of the ocean, and crashed on to the ship.

Muggles began screaming as the ship began to buckle, and the octopus arms began attacking the ship. There was no time to lose: we had to get into a life raft. Pansy and Ginny seemed to be the only girls who had their heads together, so I went with them. The boys were trying to combat the kraken that was attacking the ship, but Professor Sprout was having a panic attack again, and when the ship began breaking apart and cracking under pressure, adrenaline took over and I noticed Professor Snape almost get crushed by a tentacle. I shielded him, but we ended up in a big heap on the ship.

Sprout screamed as a tentacle grabbed her, and dragged her underneath the ocean. Cho tried to go after her, but Neville grabbed her from going overboard.

"Get off me, Miss Granger!" He snarled. "We have to see to the others."

"Okay...I'm scared."

He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Focus...Hermione. Now!"

"Oh. Right."

We snagged a life raft, and began rowing away from the ship. Cho slipped off, and tried to swim to where Professor Sprout last was, but she was taken in by the suction of the ship, and so I can only conclude that she drowned.

Snape rallied the boys to row as if their lives depended on it, which was the truth. Pansy and I worked to keep Luna, Ginny, and Lavender calm. The currents of the ocean pushed us this way and that, and it seemed like the storm would not let us go. But after what felt like three hours of hard sailing, the winds died down, and the stars began coming out. The seas calmed down as well, and we were all exhausted from escaping from the sea monster and hurricane.

I fell asleep on one of the boys, I don't remember who, but I did find out when day broke, and the sun shined down on us once more....


	5. The Island

Draco

The handsome blonde wizard felt a warm weight on his chest that was not altogether unpleasant. His awareness came to him, and he noticed that it was Hermione Granger.

"Rise and shine, Granger," Draco coaxed the bossy witch awake.

Granger nearly screamed in fright. "Eww, get off me, Malfoy."

"It's nice to wake up to your nasty morning breath too," He pointed out.

Snape chuckled, "Do shut up, you two, we have an island to get to."

Draco looked at what his godfather was pointing at. Off in the distance, a large tropical island loomed, and it seemed to be from a damn fairy tale. Where the hell were they? He picked up an oar, and helped him to maneuver the boat to the island. The others woke up, and began helping out.

The life raft maneuvered itself through the ocean waves, and it came to rest in the sand. Brown complained as always, but Weasel reassured her that things would be alright. Everyone gathered their things, and got out. Off in the distance, the skies were as dark as night, and the ocean churned. But on this island, it was calm, and the skies were clear. Monkeys and birds sounded in the trees, and the sound of the ocean, and waves crashing against the shoreline deceptively calm. Cho Chang and Professor Sprout were dead, and it was highly likely that the muggles who sailed on the cruise ship were dead as well.

Finnegan and Thomas tied up the boat to a tree, and joined Potter and Longbottom on the shoreline with the girls. Blaise found him, and asked, "Do you think we can apparate out of here, man?"

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea, but my godfather is on the case."

Blaise noticed Pansy approaching them, and he pointed it out to Draco, "Don't look now, but Pans looks pissed."

"What else is new?"

Blaise laughed. "I heard that. I'll go see what the lions need."

Pansy stormed over to him. "The Mudblood slept on you! Why did you allow her??"

He put his hands in front of himself to keep her back. "Whoa, whoa! Chill out, Pansy! It's not like I planned for Granger to do that, it just happened, alright?"

"So, you're not interested in her?!"  
"No, psycho, I'm not."

He glanced over at Luna Lovegood, and did not want to admit to his girlfriend that he had been crushing on Looney Lovegood for over a year. Pansy relaxed, "Sure, I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"Believe what you want, Pans," Draco replied. "But unlike you, I'm going to do something useful."

He left her there fuming, and washed his hands of whatever stupid crap was floating through her head. He approached his Uncle, and cleared his throat, "Do you think we can apparate out of here?"

Snape sighed, "Let me try." He focused on a location, turned on the spot, and found out that he couldn't do it. "I can't."

"Let me try." Draco tried to apparate to further down the beach, and found that he couldn't do it, because some magical force of some kind was preventing him from doing it. "You're right. What do we tell the others? The girls are going to flip their lids."

His godfather looked at him, his expression its usual stoic, unreadable expression. "We focus on survival first and foremost. With Pomona Sprout dead, and the Chang girl as well, we have to keep morale up. Get Potter, Zabini, Weasely, Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas over here."

"On it..."

🌴🌴🌴

He found Finnegan snogging his lover against a tree, and Dean glared at him. "Do you mind, Malfoy? Some of us like privacy."

"Snape wants us boys to assemble around him," Draco explained. "With Sprout dead, he's our last authority figure, and my Head of House, so like it or not, you'll have to have a Slytherin in charge. Afterwards, you two can fudge pack all you like."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Whatever, homophobe, you sound like you're in denial."

Draco laughed, "Whatever, Finnegan. I'm just delivering the message."

He walked back over to where his godfather was holding his little impromptu meeting with all of the guys. Granger was holding her own meeting with the girls closer to the ocean, and trying her best to calm her fellow witches down. But Draco focused on the task at hand, and that was survival at any cost. He swore that by whatever was holy that he would get off this island, or die trying, because he could do no less as a Slytherin, and a Slytherin and a Malfoy were survivors, plain and simple....


	6. The Meeting: The Witches

Hermione

Luna was rocking herself in the sand, and weeping bitter tears. Pansy was mad at me for sleeping on Draco, although why, I had no idea, because we didn't do anything, all we did was sleep.

"Um, can I have your attention, ladies?" I called to them. "Right. The way I see it, we need to band together...or die. We don't know how long we will be here, or even if we can apparate back to England, but...if we can't...well--"

Pansy cut in, "Well, we're probably going to have to survive and couple up you're saying. I'll only couple up with Draco, thank you very much."

Ginny laughed, "And that gives you the authority to only screw Prince Ferret? Geez, Parkinson, you're even more of a brat than he is, and that's saying something. What if he wants me, or Luna, Lavender, or even Hermione? Do you honestly think you own him, as if he's your property?"

"He's _my_ boyfriend."  
"That can always change."

Lavender agreed. "That's true, but Ron will always be my Won Won, and if we have to stay here for a long time, I'm definitely going the baby route first. You girls can decide who you want, but I've already decided."

Luna walked over to us, and calmly said, "Hermione is right. Instead of focusing on which wizard a few paces away is going to bed us in the long run, we need to focus on survival in the here and now. A kraken destroyed our ship, and likely killed all of the muggles on board. I can only assume that they did not survive, but if some did, they will attribute the attack as going through a very severe hurricane. Professor Sprout is d-dead, and so is Cho. Whatever you decide is best, Hermione, I will follow your lead. I am going to go meditate and say goodbye to my best friend in my own way."

She walked away quietly, and sat in the sand, and meditated. The other girls looked at me expectantly, and I looked at the guys who were having their own animated discussion about the very same thing. I looked back to them, and the horizon beyond, and my words came to me: "We don't know how long it will be until the Ministry of Magic will declare us missing. Headmistress McGonagoll will no doubt report us as missing if we can't get an owl message to her, or to send one of our patronus's to her. It has only been two weeks since we left Miami, Florida on this cruise, and we have no notion of where we are geographically."

"Gee, Granger, we're in the islands, in case you haven't noticed," Pansy stated the obvious. "I thought the balmy breezes and the waves crashing against the white sands here were any indication."

Lavender whined, "I wanna go back to England, at least there I can get my nails done!"

Ginny cleared her throat, "The Earth is populated with islands, _genius_. We could be in the Caribbean, or further out. We don't really know. It's not like any of us packed a Nimbus or Firebolt broomstick in our personal effects. So, unless we can apparate back to London, make a portkey out of something tangible, or sail our way past the murderous sea creature that destroyed our cruise ship, we're shit out of luck, ladies. Those wizards over yonder will father our kids, and we'll live out our days living off the land."

Lavender laughed, "Except Dean and Seamus are gay, so no kids from them."

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, Lavender I'm aware. It's the reason Dean isn't my boyfriend now. Let's put it to a vote on who should lead us. Raise your hand if you want Pansy to lead us."

Lavender raised her hand. "How about me?" Ginny asked.

No one raised their hands. "How about Hermione?"

Pansy did not raise her hand, of course, but I didn't want her endorsement, even if we were friends. Ginny raised her hand, and Ginny called over to Luna, who was still sitting in the sand on the beach, "Luna, who do you want leading us?"

"I vote for Hermione, of course."

"Motion passes," Ginny said. "So, fearless leader, what should we girls do?"

"We focus on survival first, and worry about relationship details later," I decided. "Now, I'm going to go see what the guys are talking about. If you will excuse me?"

I walked over to where the guys were having their little manly pow wow. Harry looked relieved to see me, and hugged me. "You girls looked like you were arguing about things."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's see, Pansy is mad at me for falling asleep on Malfoy in the life boat, Lavender is obsessed with Ron as usual, and is whining about wanting to go home, Ginny is trying to play co leader with me, and Luna is grieving over losing Professor Sprout and Cho Chang. I got voted as leader of the girls, by the way, so I'm here to see what you menfolk decided."

Neville filled me in, "Well, Snape wants to send out a hunting party to hunt game for dinner. Malfoy opted to scout for shelter, and Dean and Seamus are down the beach aways fighting about which team they want to be on. Ron sided with me and Harry on scouting. But what I really want to do is look for local herbs in the area."

"Where is Snape now?" I asked.

"Down that way by the cove," Neville pointed to the East. "But I wouldn't go near him, he's in a horrible mood."

"When is he not?"

Neville chuckled, "Good point. Good luck."

I walked to where Professor Snape was, and true to Neville's word, the enigmatic Head of Slytherin House was brooding by a rocky cove. He was kneeling in the sand, looking over shells.

I cleared my throat in order to be heard. He pocketed some shells, and stood, dusting off his long black jeans, and tucking his signature shoulder length black hair behind his ears.

"Is there something you required of me Miss Granger, or did you walk all this way to deliberately sour my mood further today?" He inquired.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, Professor, I just wanted to see what progress you menfolk decided on. After a long debate on survival or deciding which of you boys will further the species along, should we stay here for a long time, I finally got them to focus on survival."

To my surprise, Snape chuckled, "Ah yes, gossip, the bane of every young witch's existence I have found. And what was your conclusion to this pointless debate?"

"Oh, simply that I care more about getting off this island than which of you wizards will knock me up," I answered.

He handed me a small sea shell. "But if you did decide, which of us will it be?"

I honestly did not know if he was teasing, flirting with me, or trying to get a reaction from me, but all the same I found myself asking, "Is that a hypothetical question?"

He studied me for a moment, and then answered in a calm voice I never heard from him before, "Yes...Hermione. Hypothetically."

I felt better when he made that distinction, but all the same, my pulse spiked slightly when he called me by my name, because it sounded like he was tasting it on his tongue, and wondering whether he liked the taste. "Okay, worst case scenario and we somehow cannot make it off of this island. Ginny and Harry are practically an item, Ron and Lavender are as well. This leaves Draco, Blaise, you, and Neville to choose Luna, Pansy, or me potentially as bedmates. Seamus and Dean do not count, they are gay, unless you are as well."

Snape laughed, "Oh, trust me on this, Miss Granger, I count. I experimented a bit in my deatheater days, but found witches much more enticing. But, do proceed, I genuinely want to hear your theory."

"Well, as to my prospects, I do not know Blaise Zabini enough to form a true opinion of him, save that he is Draco Malfoy's best friend. Draco himself is out of the question since he has bullied me ever since my transfer to Hogwarts. Harry Potter I feel like he is too much like my brother to ever consider being intimate with him, and Ron Weasely is too tactless, and stupid to be a good protector and provider for a family. Neville Longbottom is sweet, and kind, but would he have the strength to defend his family against danger? I don't know, and I can't rely simply on kindness from my wizard. Which leaves...well, you."

Snape rose an eyebrow at that. "Ah. Yes, I can see where you would come to that conclusion."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "What about you...Severus? Which of us girls would you pick...if..um, you wanted to be with them in the long run?"

"You."  
"M-Me? Why?"

"Lovegood is an eccentric flake," Snape explained. "Weasely is too masculine for my taste, too boisterous, Brown is a vapid headed simpleton. Parkinson is a spoiled shrew who would nag me into an early grave, which leaves you. Chang would have been too sensitive, and her frailty would make me lose interest in her, despite her beauty. You are bossy, stubborn to a fault, but you are fiercely driven to succeed, and we mesh intellectually."

I couldn't help but blush from his backhanded way of complementing me. "I...I don't know what to say, Severus, but thank you. You never mentioned my looks in your estimation of me."

He scowled, his walls going back up, "Oh my, I wasn't aware that you were so vain as to need to have your ego soothed. My mistake, Your Majesty."

He gave me an exaggerated bow, and turned away from me; it was a clear sign of dismissal, and I regretted my mistake in asking him whether he thought I was good looking enough for him. I trudged back to the girls, and shared with them what the boys decided. Ginny wanted to go on the hunting party, Luna continued to 'meditate,' and Lavender whined and complained. Pansy opted for helping to pitch tents with Blaise and Dean and Seamus. I decided to help with the tents, and we decided to build them within the shade of the treeline, that way, we were in sight of the ocean, and were further enough away so that we wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night.

Snape, Draco, Harry, and Ron came back from the jungles much later on in the day with enough fruit and boar meat to feed a small army. We all set to work, and before we knew it, we had a burn pit on the beach, and we were enjoying each other's company as we ate, but said little, due to all that was on our minds: survival. Would we make it out of here? And if not, could we make this a home to be proud of? None of us had the answers to that, but what we did know was that this was only the beginning of our life here; we just had no notion it would be for as long as it was....

🌴🌴🌴

Obituary News

Cho Chang, Ravenclaw House  
Cause of Death: Drowning at sea

Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House  
Cause of Death: Drowning at sea


	7. The Meeting: The Wizards

Severus

"Gather around, hurry up," The dour Potions Master of Hogwarts ordered. "Now, while the girls are deciding which of them will be their leader, we will be more proactive in acquiring shelter and food."

"This isn't a competition, Professor," Potter piped up. "I mean, if we came to this island, then it would make sense if like we were able to leave...at some point."

His fellow Slytherins laughed quietly in the background. "Enough, Zabini, Malfoy. Until we get off this island, you will continue to respect my authority by right of being the eldest adult among you. We will put it to a vote who will go on the hunting party, scouting party to spy out some hospitable lands for the group to sleep for the night."

Draco voted for the scouting party, and so did Neville Longbottom. The others were with him on the hunting party, but then Mr Finnegan and Thomas began to fight.

"Silence!" Severus shouted to be heard over their shouting, "You two witches will settle this on your own. Get out of my sight. Now."

"Y-Yes, Professor," Mr Thomas stammered, "Come, babe, let's go talk about this somewhere else."

Mr Finnegan agreed, "Definitely. There is only so much of the stench of reptile that I can stand, after all."

The couple walked off down the beach, and he decided that he needed time to himself. "I need to scout the shoreline. Surely, you boys don't need a babysitter."

Weasely pouted, "No, but you're still a git...sir."

"If you say so, Weasely."

He walked off, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. He decided to go hunt for shells, something he had never had an occasion to do as a boy, but which he had a feeling that he would be doing a lot of. The kraken destroyed the cruise liner out from underneath them, Pomona Sprout was dead, and so was Cho Chang, due to drowning in the suction made by the ship sinking into the ocean. The life boat would have gone under as well if he didn't urge everyone to row away from the site of the ship sinking. After that, he lost all sense of direction, and he had no idea where they were. Also, apparition was out of the question, but only Draco knew the truth.

He continued to pick up shells until Miss Granger sought him out. They talked for a bit, and she did not question his orders when it was time to get everyone settled in to preparing the tents the scouts he sent out returned with news of a temporary space for them out of the sun. He joined the hunting party, and they brought back enough pineapple, papaya, and a huge boar that would feed them all for weeks if it was rationed properly under stasis charms.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood found several edible herbs, but the witch barely spoke, and so did Longbottom, apparently. Parkinson and Zabini were the voices of loud talks, and they drank long into the night. But Severus excused himself early, and so did most of the group. Sleep did not come easily to any of them, but when Miss Lovegood decided to have a funeral service for their fallen ones, that was when emotions truly ran high between them all...


	8. Saying Goodbye: Cho and Pomona

Luna

The blonde Ravenclaw girl woke up early in the morning after the bonfire party to meditate and do yoga. She did not miss home so much, but she did miss daddy. Was he reporting her missing even now? She had no way of knowing. Dad was her only concern at home, and even though it hurt to have to leave him for school, she knew that school was very important if she wanted to pursue a career in magizoology. Hagrid encouraged her to pursue it, saying that she had a real gift for caring for magical creatures, especially the misunderstood and scary ones other people wouldn't dream of trying to befriend.

"Gather around, everyone," The blonde Ravenclaw ordered, losing her usual dreamy tone of voice later on that evening during the moon rise. "And take note that on this night, we must acknowledge the loss of two very important people in our lives, Professor Sprout, and Cho Chang. Professor Snape, will you share some words about our recently deceased group members?"

Everyone was gathered around the beachside fire pit that was created yesterday, and a fire was burning in it. They sat on logs that the boys found in the jungle beyond the treeline where the camp was located, and Luna took note of who sat with who. Ron and Lavender sat together, Pansy sat with Blaise and Draco, and Seamus and Dean sat together. Ginny sat next to Harry, but Hermione sat alone, as did Professor Snape. She chose to sit next to Neville, and he seemed to preoccupied to care as Snape rose, and eyed all of them carefully before speaking.

He had a silver flask in his left hand, and Luna prayed that he was drinking water. Snape took a sip from his flask, swallowed, and spoke, "I did not know Miss Chang well, and so I cannot speak much about her either good or bad. But she was a good student, as most Ravenclaws are, and she never spoke out of turn or cost her House points. However, I can speak more about my colleague Pomona Sprout.

"Sprout was exceptionally hard working, and genuinely cared for her students. I did not know her personally, she was hired by Professor Dumbledore, because she had managed to cultivate the first perfect harvest of a whomping willow. She liked me as a student, because I liked experimenting with how best to grow the plants we covered, and it was instructive to grow potions ingredients. I just wish that she was alive to enjoy the island as it is now around this fire."

He sat back down, and Luna asked, "Who else will speak of our loved ones?"

Neville Longbottom stood up, tears in his eyes, "Sprout was closer to me than my Gran was in school. She took time to help me grow plants that I was interested in, and I helped her in her research. Cho, I didn't know, but she was very nice, and never made me feel awkward, and always helped me try to remember the password to the Fat Lady portrait."

He sat back down, and Harry stood up next, "Cho I liked from the moment I first met her. She was a tough player to beat on the Quidditch pitch, and I found it hard to tell her I wanted to go out with her...at first. But she had no control of her emotions, and just cried like all the time. I mean, I was sad that Cedric Diggory died too, I watched Wormtail kill him on Voldemort's orders, but I didn't obsess over him like Cho did..." Harry blushed with embarassment, "Even if I kinda maybe liked him, liked him."

Seamus chuckled, "I _knew_ it. Pay up, babe."

Dean playfully socked his boyfriend in the arm. "Maybe when we get back to London, how about that? There's nothing to be ashamed of you being bi sexual, Harry. I crushed on Cedric a bit too, but I didn't know I more than liked Seamus here at the time. Sorry, Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm over it, Dean. You yelled at me for pointing out your crush on Seamus, so if anyone was being a homophobe it was you, dork."

"Guys, I think I have the floor," Harry almost shouted over them. "Anyways, on to Professor Sprout. She helped me a lot when I was taking my NEWT classes to qualify to be an auror. I never had a feel for Herbology. I'm not Neville or Snape here where that kind of study would interest me, but she was kind to me, and I never forgot that. It made me sort of wish that she was my Head of House over Professor McGonagoll sometimes. That's all I have to say."

Blaise went next, "I didn't know either witches very well, but Cho kinda helped me through a rough patch where things got pretty toxic at home. My mum was dating around again, and her latest man was really gaslighting the shit out of her. She said, 'Be a light to her darkness, Blaise, and hopefully all will balance itself out in time.' I never forgot that, and," He teared up, and wiped away his tears with the heel of his hand, "I don't know what more I can say."

Lavender spoke up next, "Cho taught me to never give up on your goals, and to never skip your fill in days when getting your nails done. Sprout was a filthy peasant witch, and she smelled bad."

Pansy chuckled, "Sprout was a nice enough teacher...I guess. I had no real beef with her in general. Cho was a debbie downer, and such an idiot, like Barbie here. Whatever, this thing is a waste of time. I'm going to my tent."

Pansy walked away to her tent, but Luna could faintly see traces of tears on the Slytherin girl's cheeks.

Ginny went next, "Cho was an awesome friend, and yes, I was mad at her for a long time after that Umbridge scandal where she broke up our DA meeting, but we worked it out. She was a great foe on the Quidditch pitch, and she had a great sense of humor off of it. Sprout didn't like me for being loud in class, and she was hard on me at times, but losing her the way we did was pointless and tragic. I miss you guys both," Ginny cried.

Seamus spoke up next, "Sprout didn't like me either, because I was always stealing plants. But I didn't hate her for it. Cho gave me the courage to ask my boo out, and for me to admit that my feelings for wizards were okay."

Dean kissed Seamus's hand. "I guess it's my turn. Cho consoled me whenever I thought I was going crazy for liking boys, or what not, and she was a good, genuine person who didn't deserve to die as she did. I hope she's with Cedric now. Sprout helped me a lot to understand magical plants in a language I could understand. She was a wonderful witch that I wish was here with us."

Hermione asked, "Can I have some of your flask, Severus?"

A few oooh's met this remark, but Luna quipped, "Whatever, kids. She can call Professor Snape by first name if she wants. My goodness, are you all like five or something?"

Snape wordlessly handed Hermione the silver flask. Draco smirked when he saw the crest on it, "Dad gave you that, didn't he? It's the Malfoy crest."

Snape grinned, making Luna blush a bit, because he looked very charming all of a sudden, "No, your Grand did. It was a graduation present just before I got my acceptance letter to Luteins. Careful of the liquor, it's an acquired taste."

"Cool," Draco smiled. "Are you going to go, Granger, or are we all going to die of old age here?"

Hermione glared at Draco, "Shut up, Prince Ferret. I need a drink before I say my piece, and then you, Ron, and Luna can go."

Hermione took a sip of the liquor, and she nearly gagged, wiping at her mouth, "Oh my gods, that shit is strong."

"Take another sip, it gets smoother every time," Snape advised.

She did, and handed the flask back to him. "Wow, you're right, it is better. Did you formulate it?"

Snape shook his head. "No, it's high grade Courvosier."

"Oh, okay. My dad was too poor to be able to afford such high grade cognac," Hermione commented. "But let's get on with what I have to say. Cho I wanted to like, I really did, but she seemed a bit too stuck up to me. She was friends more with Padma Patil and you, Luna. After the DA thing, I hated her for ratting us out, and I tried to make amends for that, but it didn't work, she was determined to hate me. Professor Sprout was one of those special teachers that took time after class to really talk to you if you needed it, and even with all of the weirdness of my parents at home, and dad breaking up with my mum, well..." Hermione teared up, "I'm going to really miss her."

Draco went next, "Sprout helped me to pass my NEWT classes in Herbology because I want to be a Healer after school. She was a very nice witch, truly warm and caring. I wish she was here with us now. Cho was a nice witch as well, but I found her sensitivity to jarring to really want to get to know her more, and that's all I really have to say. I'm going to go check on Pansy now, so if you'll excuse me?"

Ron spoke up next, "Cho was a snob, and I'm not sure why Harry liked her beyond being pretty. Sprout was nice and all, but she was nice to everybody. Your turn, Malfoy."

Luna looked at everyone around the bon fire, and spoke up, "Cho was one of the first at this school who liked me for me. She didn't care that I wore weird jewelry, or read Quibblers aloud in the Ravenclaw common room. She was like a sister to me, and I...I loved her as such. Professor Sprout took me under her wing more than Hagrid did, and she was always there to be a calming shoulder to cry on, or a receptive ear to listen to my problems. I love them both, and I will never forget them. Let's raise our wands in remembrance of these wonderful witches, and realize that we will never see their like again."

Everyone still around the bon fire took out their wands, and cast a spark of light in remembrance of Professor Sprout and Cho Chang. Almost everyone cried at that, and over the next two months, the camp was subdued in a state of mourning for these lost lives. But at the end of those first two months, a hurricane would strike that would force the camp to seek new accomodations, and it would jump start everyone in the group to seek comfort during the worst of the storm...


	9. Darkening Skies

Severus

From a vantage point above the first oceanside cove he noticed the first day he arrived upon the island, the enigmatic Head of Slytherin House noticed the darkening skies. Occasionally, he noticed the kraken that destroyed the cruise ship that delivered him and his students to this place swim past. But as to any modern aircraft like helicopters and airplanes, he had seen not a sign. He took that as a bad sign, because it meant that whatever magical forces were keeping them here, it was blocking muggle technology from discovering this place.

However, on this island, without classes to teach, or being forced to play a double agent, he was beginning to find a measure of peace. The local fauna and flora in the jungles was a Potions Master's paradise, and he took endless notes in his notebooks, and sketched what pictures he could of plants he knew weren't covered in the known Potions textbooks. Longbottom proved to be a good assistant in this, and so was Miss Granger. However, Longbottom was still grieving over his favorite teacher, and so was the Lovegood girl in her own flaky way.

But Hermione proved to be a nice, quiet companion for the most part. She did not prattle on just to fill empty silences, or bother him needlessly. But she still was a know it all when it came to intellectual pursuits, but then again, so was he when it came to the dark arts, and potion making. He did enjoy their spirited debates on magic, and unlike the other girls, he rather liked conversing with a witch that was intelligent and witty.

He finished up his morning patrol, and walked back to camp. The camp was a few tents that were magically enlarged from the inside, but still, the time to move was soon, if the weather was anything to judge by. Potter, Weasely, Zabini, and Malfoy were working on their spellwork. The girls were down by the beach doing yoga with Miss Lovegood, or getting a tan like Miss Brown and Parkinson were doing.

Zabini had disarmed the Weasely boy again, and his godson noticed him approach the camp. "Hey, Uncle, what's the latest news from your little nook?"

He scowled, "Potter, Weasely, go fetch the girls. We need to have a meeting."

Mr Weasely groaned, "Oh man, just when things were getting fun."

"Now, Weasely."  
"Fine, grouchy pants, I'm going!"

Severus waited a full ten minutes before the rest of the group showed up. Miss Parkinson and Miss Brown wore bikinis, Miss Lovegood and the other girls wore exercise clothing.

With everyone settled on the burn pit logs, he began, "To the West, there is a storm brewing. I have not noticed any modern muggle aircraft flying in this vicinity as well. I take that to be a very bad sign, because in these modern times, the blank spaces on the Earth are all but mapped out."

"I have noticed the dark clouds as well, sir," Miss Granger pointed out. "But we have seen storms, and just four days ago, we went through quite the downpour. Are you sure it's going to be as bad as the hurricane that brought us here?"

"Gee, Granger, it's not as if Snape here is one to stir up panic," Parkinson piped up. "I still don't know why we can't just apparate back home."

Severus did not want to stir up panic, and with the state of mourning the camp had been under, he never brought it up. But it was time to tell the truth now: "I tried to apparate just down the shoreline the day we arrived here. But some very strong anti-apparition wards are keeping us here. However, if you wish to brave the ocean waters, and the kraken that destroyed our cruise ship, you are more than welcome to do so, Miss Parkinson."

"Soo, basically, we're stuck here," Miss Brown stated the obvious. "I hate it here! All I wanted was a nice spa package at a resort with my Won Won giving me massages and Angel kissies on my tushie! I hate it here! I wanna go home!"

"Calm her down, Ron," Miss Weasely drawled. "She's your mess, after all."

Her brother glared at her, "Oh, is she? Because not too long ago, Dean here was snogging the hell out of you in the Three Broomsticks. What did you do, turn the guy gay or something?"

"No one can turn anyone gay, Weasely," Mr Finnegan explained, as if to a very slow child, "And for the record, Dean was very torn up about it before he decided to call it quits with your sister, because he liked her a lot."

"This is more important than your gay transition story," Mr Zabini said impatiently. "Now, if what Professor Snape says is the truth, then we need to be a united front, not a divided one. Now, sit down, shut up, and maybe, just maybe, we can prepare for this storm that is coming."

"You're only saying that because you're a Slytherin, and--" Mr Potter began.

"Enough!" Miss Granger shouted, cutting the Chosen Brat off. "We are NOT our school Houses. We are in a survival situation, and Professor Snape out ranks us due to his seniority. Harry, silence your godsdamn fragile ego. Lavender, keep your mouth shut. Pansy, silence your fragile insecurities. Blaise, I agree with you. Ron, keep your girlfriend on a leash. Luna, Neville, you have been more helpful than most so just keep on being you. Ginny, do knock some sense into your man. And Severus, we will follow your lead."

Severus felt like laughing, but it was nice to see Miss Granger's bossiness put to good use for once. He cleared his throat, "Thank you, Miss Granger, as I was saying: A hurricane is arriving. We need to acquire better lodgings than we have already. We have our wands, so until we can build a more permanent structure for all of us to live in, then we are going to have to split up, and find ready made structures like caves that won't get flooded in with the inevitable storm surge of the ocean coming in."

Miss Lovegood sighed, "I will lodge with Draco and Neville."

Miss Parkinson seethed, "The hell you will! Draco is mine! Mine, I tell you!"

Draco rounded on his girlfriend, "Yeah, about that, I talked to my dad before going on this trip and he said as long as I hook up with a pureblood, he doesn't give a damn which witch it is. So, I'm good with sharing Luna with Longbottom. How about it, Nev?"

Longbottom blushed, looking at Draco, "Well...um, I was kinda thinking I would be with...you know--"

Draco grinned, "I get it. Sure, we'll work it out."

Longbottom shyly kissed Draco, and Draco kissed him back lightly, "Not bad. Come on, let's go sit with our girl."

Miss Weasely sat beside Potter and Zabini. "How about it, Pansy? I could always use another chick to keep Harry and Blaise in line."

Parkinson looked to the Chosen One, and Mr Zabini, and she almost cried when she watched Draco kiss Miss Lovegood thoroughly. "Fine with me, I guess."

Mr Weasely sat next to Miss Brown, "Will you stay with me, Lav Lav? I promise nothing will happen to wittle bunny wuvvie."

Miss Brown kissed Weasely soundly on the lips. "Yay! My Won Won _does_ love me! As long as I don't have to be around Greasy Dungeon Bat, and Snooty Bitch, I'll be alright."

Miss Granger laughed, "Oh, no worries there, Lavender. I have that covered. I'm ready to go scouting when you are, sir."

Severus couldn't help but smirk at that, "Good. Let's split up, and when you are settled, for those of you who can create patronus's, send out the message where you are. Is that in any way unclear?"

"No," The group chorused.

Severus followed Hermione to her tent...yes, he might as well begin calling her that if they were going to reside together. He watched her pack her things into her enchanted purple velvet reticle, and he packed up his personal effects from his own tent into his enchanted black Potioneers bag.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
She nodded. "Yes."

The goodbyes were heartfelt and saccharine, and he felt like vomiting, but when they split up, the skies became darker, and more ominous. The wind picked up, and soon, they both found themselves further into the jungle than they ever were before, and they found a place they never hoped to find....


	10. An Uncertain Sanctuary

Hermione

Severus stopped me from moving forward. "What's wrong?"

"My Dark Mark is tingling," He remarked, drawing out his wand. "Which means dark magic of some kind is around here. Can you feel it?"

I could feel a faint unease fill my body. "Yes. It feels...like I almost want to be queasy, but not quite," I whispered.

He nodded, "Exactly. Stay here."  
"Don't be long, please."  
"Trust me."  
"You know I don't."

Severus smirked, holding out his wand, and I waited. I watched him move further into the jungle, and after fifteen minutes of waiting, he returned.

"Come, there is a dry enough cave behind the waterfall," He reported. "But, I have a feeling that if we were to venture further into the cave that we would find the source of the wards that is keeping this place shielded from the wizarding world."

"Like the magical schools are for muggles?" I lamely asked.

"Yes."

"That's...interesting, but I still see no lead on how such vague information will get us off this island," I pointed out.

"Nor I, but trust me when I say that it has something to do with the Dark Mark," Severus replied. "So keep your wand at the ready, and follow my lead."

"Okay."  
"Good."

Normally, I would have balked against being ordered around like this, but he was the former deatheater, and an expert in dark magic. I just had to trust that he wasn't going to lead me into danger, so I obeyed him. I followed behind him, and as we walked up hill, the wind began to pick up at an alarming rate, and the rain poured down from the heavens. I began slipping on the slippery rocks as we drew closer to the waterfall, and Severus had to wrap an arm around my waist to hold me up.

The roar of the waterfall got closer, and I finally saw that it emptied out into a deep lagoon underneath. Severus let go of me, and took my wand free hand in his as he led me behind the curtain of water that was falling into the lagoon below us forty feet below us. But something was holding us back, and Severus unbuttoned his shirt sleeve and rolled it up, revealing his Dark Mark tattoo.

Whatever magic was blocking us from entering the cave now fell away, and we carefully walked inside. There was nothing inside, just a slightly damp cave that was completely dark. We lit up our wands, and I found a depression in almost the dead center of the room where one could easily build a fire. There were dead sticks in it, which meant that people had been in here before.

"Severus, come look at this," I called him over, and he lifted up a burnt up stick.

"People have sheltered here before," He surmised, tossing the stick back in the pit. "Which means that they could come back at any time."

The wind began to howl outside. "But not today. Besides, it's too dangerous to leave now."

"You're right. Let's shed some light in this place, shall we? _Incendio_ ," He cast with his wand into the fire pit. A fire started up in the pit, and I found some sticks at the cave's edge that seemed dry enough to burn. We soon got a cheery fire going, and it illuminated a cave that had lovely amethyst crystal deposits in it, growing along the walls.

Severus attended to the fire, while I brought out two sleeping bags from my purple bag. I was thankful that I had it with me on my person, even when going along with Luna's yoga class. I had it stuffed down my sports bra, but I felt silly digging my small velvet bag out of my bra now with a wizard in my presence.

"Do you always travel with that purse in your bra?" Severus asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"My pants don't have pockets, in case you haven't noticed, git," I explained. "I have an extra sleeping bag for you. You're welcome, by the way."

"I did have my own, but...thank you. However, we're not sleeping on the ground," Severus decided. "If I'm going to be sharing my bed, I would prefer that we are comfortable."

I rolled my eyes, frowning, "I'm not shagging you if that's what you were after. I would rather sleep on the floor if that is what you have in mind."

To my surprise, Severus chuckled, "Never say never. Now, let's get out of these wet clothes. We don't want to risk hypothermia."

"Turn around."  
"You are serious."  
"As a heart attack."  
"Fine, Miss modest."

He turned around and I undressed. I summoned one of my blankets, and wrapped that around me. "I'm decent now," I announced, my teeth starting to chatter.

"Your turn to turn around."

"Okay. But I only said that because it's weird getting naked in front you," I admitted, blushing. "I mean, we've never even dated or anything."

I averted my eyes from him, but he lifted my chin with his finger. "I understand. But you don't have to be shy around me, Hermione."

"Um...O-Okay."

I turned around, and I heard him get undressed. I turned back around, and averted my eyes from his very slender, fit male body. I opened up the blanket, and we settled in front of the fire pit. I was shivering, but then so was he.

"Come here," He said. "We have to warm up before getting into bed."

My cheeks turned beet red. "I...I...this feels weird."

He sighed in exasperation. "Jesus, witch, if I was going to take advantage of you, I would have done it already. I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded, and I let him gather me into his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, and I never noticed how callused they were until this moment. He worked hard with his hands, and I liked that for some reason I could not name. I buried my head in his chest, and I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. I noticed his Dark Mark on his forearm, and I touched it lightly.

He winced from the touch, but sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't like seeing it on my arm. It reminds me of a past I would rather forget."

"It's not as fearsome as it looks in the sky," I pointed out. "I thought...I don't know, when I saw it, that it would be this ugly, horrible thing, but it's not so bad."

He fingered my navel ring. "Not many witches would get this done."

I laughed, "That was a dare I did over last summer break. Ginny swore I was 'too conservative,' to let some muggle pierce my navel, but she had to eat her words, because she had to get a tongue ring, and man, did her mother raise holy hell about her daughter doing something so stupid."

Severus chuckled, "That sounds about right. I like it, I was just commenting on how unorthodox this is."

"Thank you."  
"Are you warm enough?"   
"No," I lied.  
"Liar."  
"Maybe I like you holding me."  
"Ah, some truth."  
"Do you still have your flask?"

"Obviously." He picked up my wand and summoned it from his bag. He set my wand down, and unscrewed the top, and took a sip.

I took a sip, and relished the rich burning sensation of the alcohol go down my throat. "Mmm, I think I'm getting used to the taste."

"Yes," He sipped. "I did not drink until...oh, I would say until I was eighteen."

I sipped again, and was beginning to feel buzzed. "That's good to know, I guess. You know, you're not such a prick when you drink."

Severus frowned, "That wasn't always the case. Are you warmer now?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Me too." Our eyes met, and some kind of odd tension fell between us, because we both looked at each other's lips. He moved to kiss me, but then moved slightly away from me. "I shouldn't. We're both a little inebriated."

I tentatively stroked his cheek, which was slightly scratchy from a day's growth of facial hair on it. "I've always been curious to know what it's like to kiss you."

He brushed his thumb across my lips. "I only will if you admit the truth. Right here and now, Hermione."

"I...I don't know what you mean."  
"You _like_ me."  
"You're my t-teacher."  
"You still want me."

"A witch can crush on whoever she likes. I never acted on it," I teared up. "I...Why does it matter? You think I'm a silly girl. You're the experienced one."

Severus caressed my cheek. "I am. And no, I don't believe you are being silly."

"Do you want me too?"  
"My desires aren't up for debate."

I pressed myself closer to him, brushing my breasts against his chest. "Please Severus. I just want you to tell me if you want me."

He pressed his lips to mine, and drew away. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."  
"Good, let's go to bed."

He led me to the bed, and looked at each other as we laid side by side together. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I shivered from his touch. Our lips met, and he deepened it, drawing his tongue into my mouth. He trailed his lips down my neck, and lightly nipped me.

"I'm not ready for more," I protested.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I want it to be special."

He drew back, kissing me lightly. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I blushed. "I...Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

He kissed my forehead softly. "No, it's not. But are you sure you want me to change that?"

I nodded shyly. "Yes, but not tonight. I won't do it slightly drunk."

"Understood. Good night, lioness."  
"Mmm, I like that."

"I thought you might. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus..."

🌴🌴🌴

Severus

Severus studied Hermione, and privately he could admit that he was becoming far too fond of her in his heart of hearts. Still, he should not have kissed her, and he felt like an old lecherer for doing it. He debated whether or not to sleep on the floor and let her have the bed, that would be the gentlemanly thing to do, after all. He gathered her in his arms, and spooned her from behind. The scent of the Jasmine in her hair smelled divine to him. He kissed her cheek, and laced his fingers through hers, and within moments he fell asleep, and slept the first peaceful sleep he had for the first time in many years....


	11. Warming Up

Luna

She watched as Hermione went off with Professor Snape. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't worry too much about her, my godfather will keep Granger safe."

She nodded. "Of course, he will. I'm just worried about her being afraid to admit that she likes him. Cho told me that Hermione told her so just before we left on the trip."

Neville approached her, and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, I am. You surveyed the area with Professor Snape the most, Neville. Where is the nearest cave?"

"On the beach Eastaways," He explained. "I don't know if the cove will flood, but at least we'll be out of this storm."

Draco agreed. "Okay, let's go, you guys, daylight is a wasting."

Neville took the lead, and led them to the seaside cove. The wind and the rain began to pick up, but once they got further inside the cove itself, they were able to cast impervious charms to keep out the elements, especially the water. Draco knew the more advanced protective enchantments, and Luna and Neville prepared the tent so that they could sleep in relative comfort.

Neville got a fire started, and Draco passed around boar jerky from his pack for dinner. Luna sat in the middle of her two wizards, and rather liked that they chose to travel with her.

Draco got out some blankets, and all three of them curled up in them, snuggling. "These are really good," She admitted. "I don't usually hold with eating pork products, but this isn't bad."

Neville smiled with pride, "I did that, actually. I read about food preservation in a muggle library some time in second year. My Gran didn't like that I wanted to learn more about muggles, and spouted off something stupid like magical blood trumps theirs, blah, blah, blah."

Draco laughed, "Sounds like something my dad would say. But he forgets that it's best to know your enemy. I think the wizarding world has forgotten that."

"America hasn't," Luna interjected. "I read that MACUSA encourages learning about muggles. But you shouldn't hate anyone, Draco, really. We don't know of the struggles of other people, honestly. But for Voldemort, I would make an exception for extreme dislike because nargles are eating up his brain inside."

"You mean crazy, right?" Neville clarified. "You said they were invisible creatures that made your brain fuzzy."

Luna smiled. "That's right, but you can only see them with spectrascopes that my dad invented. You see, if they stay in your head long enough, you go crazy in a bad way."

Both boys fought the urge to laugh, but that was okay, she was used to people mocking her for her beliefs. "I like your description of insanity, Luna," Neville said. "It's nice."

She kissed him lightly, "Thank you, Neville. But let's get out of these wet clothes and cuddle up, or we'll have something far worse to worry about than getting back to England."

Draco got undressed first, and Luna couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin Seeker. He had yummy abs, and for some reason the Dark Mark on his right forearm looked sexy on him. Then Neville got undressed, and he was slender, but had a bit of a belly. She decided to focus her pursuits of coupling up mostly with Draco, because he seemed stronger, and had better genes it looked like.

She started to undress, but Draco shook his head, "Lets help our girl get comfortable, shall we?"

A wicked gleam flashed in Neville's brown eyes. "Oh yes, I think that's the best idea I've heard all day."

Draco stepped in front of her, and lifted up her sports bra, while Neville went behind her and slid her work out pants off. He cupped her breasts, while Draco crashed his lips against hers. She kissed back, sliding her tongue into his mouth with as much roughness. Neville undressed her the rest of the way, and both wizards made out with her.

"Mmm, I think we need a bed to continue this," Luna suggested.

Neville nibbled her ear, purring, "Quite right, Luna, dear."

They broke apart, and laid her down on their makeshift bed, and relished the power to bring both wizards to a moaning hot mess as she pleasured both of their wands. She had never had a wizard before, but Cho had toys, so she wasn't technically a virgin, she had just never had the real thing before.

Draco got in between her legs, because he was clearly better at it, while Neville loved breasts, and it was apparent that he was good at playing with them. He just wasn't that great of a kisser. The usual tension built up in her core, and Draco mercilessly attacked her clit and inner folds, really stretching her with his fingers and making her almost scream when he found her g spot.

"Ah, there it is," Draco said, with some satisfaction. "Cum for us, baby."

Luna crashed her lips against Neville's when she felt herself hit her orgasm, and she moaned loudly when his tongue plunged down her throat. Draco stroked himself in her juices, and stroked Neville as well.

"Which of us will you have first, baby?" Draco asked.

"You," She answered. "Then Neville. But...um, I have to tell you guys now that I haven't technically had the real thing before. I've had toys, but not...you know, a real cock."

Neville looked a little perturbed by this, "Umm, so who was it?"

"Cho."

Draco nodded. "Ah. It's okay, babe. Just relax, you'll love it way more, I promise."

"I'm a virgin," Neville murmured.

"Good, then whack off and I'll show you what to do, alright?" Draco decided. Neville didn't argue, he just grabbed a blanket, and watched Draco enter the willing witch underneath him slowly, carefully. Luna wrapped her legs around him, and Draco began to move inside of her. She moved with him, loving the feel of him deep inside of her, filling her up inside.

Draco kissed her deeply, passionately, and moved down her neck to her breasts, and nipped each nipple playfully with his teeth.

"Ah!" Luna gasped.  
"Did you like that, baby?"  
"Mm, yess...fuck me good, snake boy."  
"Yes, ma'am."

Luna ran her fingers down his back as Draco moved faster and faster inside of her, she grabbed his firm ass to speed it up. He did, and gods, it felt good. Their bodies became coated in sweat, but neither of them cared, because they had both wanted each other for a long time. Draco thrust a few more times inside her, and purred in her ear, "I'm going to cum, sweet Luna."

She kissed him softly. "Do it."  
"Are you sure? You could...you know?"

"I want it to be yours," She whispered in his ear. "Please Draco, knock me up."

A look of pure love flashed in his silvery gray eyes. "I love you, Luna mine," Draco breathed, thrusting a few more times, and then he moaned loudly as he filled her womb to the brim with his seed. His cock pulsed inside of her, and he slowly withdrew out of her.

He rolled off to the side, breathing heavily. "Your turn, Longbottom."

Neville scowled, "You finished inside her, gross."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself. Do you want Neville too, babe?"

Luna nodded. "Neville, it's okay, I'll let you finish inside me too."

"Umm, okay."

Luna helped guide Neville inside her, and she had to do most of the work due to his inexperience, but once he got the hang of it, it felt pretty good once he was done. They covered themselves with blankets to keep out the cold of the cave, and slept the sleep of the well satisfied. The last thought Luna had before going to sleep was that she hoped that she was pregnant now, and that she would make a new family to replace the one she lost back home....


	12. Refurbishing

Pansy

The Slytherin girl was resentful. She knew that Draco had long since grown tired of her, and her demands. But how else was she able to make her voice heard? No one listened to her at home. Dad was always busy with Ministry work, and mum was always entertaining her rich, snooty friends. What the hell did that pale flake have that she did not? She would never know. At least Granger made a smart match, ambitious to be sure, and even though Snape would likely tire of her, it was still a smart move to buddy up to the only experienced Potions Master on the island.

Weaslette wasn't so bad, at least she wasn't bad at conversation, and Potter was all into her. Blaise seemed to get Pansy as a whole, because they were cut from the same cloth: she just never imagined that she would ever be without her Draky. Ever since they were kids, it was always understood between their families that she would one day be Madame Malfoy. She would live in Malfoy Manor, and she would give Draco at least four kids. She would not be a mother who only had one kid, and have them experience the loneliness of being an only child.

But then, Draco began noticing Looney Lovegood. Granted, the witch was pretty, and she had that perfect blonde stepford wife quality Madame Narcissa had. A crush was one thing, but acting on his infatuation was quite another.

Blaise approached her. "You're in a blue study. What's up?"

Pansy blinked back tears. "Drake left me for that flaky Ravenclaw, and I hate him for it."

Blaise hugged her. "You've got me, Cara Mia. I've always thought we meshed better together."

She kissed him lightly. "My family wouldn't like it...you know, you being black."

Blaise rolled his eyes, grinning, "Shit, I'm only half black, girl. But do you really care what they think?"

Pansy smiled. "No, you're hot, I don't care. Let's get going."

Ginny and Harry approached her. "Let's get out of here, hon, the rain's picking up."

Pansy shared a look with Blaise, and they nodded their heads in understanding. "Right. Getting caught in this hurricane would be a very bad idea. What about Finnegan and Thomas?"

Ginny smirked. "I offered for them to go with us, but they wanted to 'go it alone,' and said it all macho-like. Whatever. My idiot brother and his girlfriend want to stay here."

Potter kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Are you sure you want to leave Ron here, Ginny? He's a stubborn git, but even he can't be that stupid."

Weaslette rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Have you met my brother? I love my brother, but yes, he is that stupid."

Pansy laughed, "Finally, something we can agree on, Weaslette. We don't have time to argue, let's get some shelter before we succumb to hypothermia."

"Smartest thing you've ever said, Parkinson," Weaslette agreed.

All four of them ventured deeper into the jungle until Potter pointed out a dilapidated shack of some kind. Eww..

"It's better than nothing," He pointed out. "We can quickly fix it up so it won't break down, and we can stay in it until the storm passes."

"And if we get dragged out to sea, what then, Potter?" Pansy asked. "Are we just going to try and do battle with that giant sea monster that destroyed our cruise ship?"

He put his hands on his hips. "Gods, all of you Slytherins are arrogant gits! It's better than no shelter at all. I don't see a damn hotel anywhere, do you Pansy?!"

"Fine, Potter...Harry," Pansy amended. "Let's get to work. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of these wet clothes."

Everyone set to work using magic to refurbish the little shack so it was liveable, and they went inside. Weaslette and Pansy began the fire in the small hearth, and the boys set up the beds. When that was done, everyone undressed and cuddled up in the blankets. Blaise had some amaretto in a silver flask, and he began passing it around as everyone huddled around the hearth to keep warm. Soon, everyone began getting drunk as the hurricane raged outside.

Why Pansy came up with the idea, she had no clue, but she figured that this was the best way to get over Draco Malfoy. "Since I'm single now, how would you boys like to share me and Ginervra here as girlfriends?"

Potter nearly spat out his sip of liquor, "Seriously?? That's crazy, Pansy. You've been obsessed with Draco Malfoy for years."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders, "So? He's with Looney Lovegood now, and he's likely going to knock her up. I figure that if we're all going that route anyway we should even the odds up, and get to that baby making."

Blaise laughed, "I'm game if you are, Harry, man. I can attest that Pansy's a hellcat in the sheets. But I admit that I wouldn't mind a bit of ginger tart myself."

Potter looked to Ginny, "Um, Gin' we've never talked about this. Would you mind sharing with Pansy here? What if we get off this island? Won't all of us having kids be...I dunno, kind of inconvenient?"

Ginny scowled at her boyfriend, "Seriously, Harry?! Children are NOT an inconvenience! If you truly feel that way, I will only have half black kids with Blaise here."

"Ginny, I didn't mean it like that."  
"Well, what DID you mean?"  
"I'm just saying that we're rushing this."

Weaslette looked at Pansy, and she agreed to the offer, "Pansy, I will definitely share Blaise with you. Harry can die of blue balls for all I care."

Pansy gave her a high five. "Good times. Then, I'll call you Ginny. You a virgin, girl?"

Ginny blushed and nodded. "Yes."

"Cool. You go first, then."

"This is sick," Potter grumbled as Blaise began to make out with Ginny. He took his time as he laid her on one of the makeshift beds, and used that magical tongue of his to thoroughly eat her out before sliding his fairly good sized cock into the ginger witch. Blaise worked up to a good pace in his thrusts, but Ginny soon figured out what to do, because she got to ride Zabini hard as he mercilessly played with Ginny's sizable breasts.

Pansy, meanwhile, began to stroke the Chosen One's cock, and he got hard as Ginny was brought to one screaming orgasm after another. Pansy took the lead then and crashed her lips against Harry's, and his tongue plunged down her throat as he stroked her between her legs. She smiled against his lips.

"Mm, that was nice."

Potter blushed. "I...I shouldn't have done that. Would you want to? Do what they're doing?"

Blaise was pounding into Ginny missionary style, but Pansy shook her head. "Nah. I want you to pound me from behind. I love that."

"Um, okay."  
"Don't tell me you're a virgin."  
"Yes?"

"Okay, fine, we'll work up to doggy style," Pansy said, taking his hand in hers. "Come on, get over here to the bed. Now, I'll guide you in, and I will move my hips with yours as you thrust inside of me. Got that?"

"Sounds simple enough."  
"Oh yeah, fucking is dead simple."

Potter had to be guided inside of her, and even though his wasn't cut, it was still bigger than Blaise's. She moved her hips with his, and kissed him softly to gently reassure him it was okay; it was a bit annoying, because she wanted a hard fuck, but virgins were like that. He began to pick up the pace, and it began to feel really good, but he didn't last long before he reached his orgasm. He moved to pull out, but she held him in place with her legs.

"B-But, I could...you know--"  
"Just do it."

"Okay, if you're sure." He thrust a few more times before he moaned loudly, filling her womb with his seed. He collapsed off to the side, and Pansy groaned at how unsatisfied she was left as Harry Potter fell immediately asleep. Blaise just finished inside Ginny, and Pansy went to their bed.

"You think you could finish me off?" She asked. "Virgins do nothing for me."

Blaise laughed, "Sure, babe. Come here, let daddy make you feel good."

She played along, and soon enough, they were spanking and fucking hard as they played daddy--daughter, their favorite secret sex game in the Slytherin dormitory. After a long time, Blaise bottomed out inside her and orgasmed deep inside of her. He kept their bodies connected as they soon fell asleep. Meanwhile, the storm raged on, and the last couples did not fare as well, because instead of shelter, they wanted to go back to England instead no matter what...


	13. A Fool's Errand

Ron

The tent rocked and heaved as he huddled underneath it with Lavender, Seamus, and Dean. But the youngest Weasley boy was angry, angry beyond words because his sister Ginny trusted her safety to Slytherins over him. Hermione went off with the dungeon bat, Luna with Neville and Malfoy, and Ginny went off with Pansy Parkinson, Harry, and Blaise Zabini. Mum was going to be so angry when she found out what happened, and probably dad if he could be torn from his silly muggle experiments, that is.

Harry he could understand, they were dating, and it would be natural for her to want to stay close to her wizard. But the two snakes? Now, that was damned peculiar for sure. Slytherins were the hated school rivals, the House where the deatheaters were produced, at least, that was what he had always been taught anyway. Lavender shivered under the wet blankets, and the two lovers comforted each other as the rain fell harder and harder.

When lightning struck one of the trees above them, Lavender screamed, "I WANT TO LEAVE!! I WON'T STAY IN THIS HORRIBLE PLACE ANY MOMENT!"

Dean shouted, "We can't leave! There is a hurricane going on outside in case you haven't noticed!"

Seamus agreed, "I would rather take my chances with the sea creature in the ocean. Back me up here, Ron. Tell your girl she's crazy."

Ron tried to soothe his girlfriend, "Lav Lav, honey, we have to ride out this storm, okay? It won't go on forever, and we can reunite with the others when it's safe."

But Lavender would not be moved. "No! I won't stay here! I'm going out there, and I'm leaving. I'll take my chances, Won Won!"

She left, and the three wizards had no choice but to follow her. The weather worsened as they searched for the life boat. Dean eventually found it, and all three of them climbed inside. The three travelers began being tossed about on the swiftly churning ocean, and soon, it was much too hazardous to turn back to shore.

The three castaways steered the boat away from the island until it could not be seen again. A calm fell over the sea then, and the sun came out. The Eye was huge, and beautiful, and Ronald Weasley savored seeing the sun and blue skies once again. But all too soon, the Eye of the storm passed over them, and the winds became much, much worse.

A deep roar was heard in the ocean depths, and the kraken appeared. Lavender screamed in terror as the tentacles shot out of the ocean, and wrapped around Lavender. She tried to fight it off, but to no avail, the tentacle crushed the life out of her, and dragged her limp body into the ocean depths.

A steel resolve passed through Ronald Weasely as he realized that he must avenge the witch of his dreams. Dean and Seamus stood with him, and said, "We're with you, mate. We've gotta do this for Lavender."

Ron nodded. "Right. For Lavender."

They cast their best defensive spells against the creature, and even tried to cast the killing curse their way, but to no avail. The kraken rose up from the depths, and opened its fanged maw. Ronald Weasely stared into its gummy maw, and cast the killing curse one last time. Green magic hit the sea creature, but not before the kraken swallowed them whole. The last thought Ronald Weasley had before death claimed him was that he wished that he could see his mother one last time....

🌴🌴🌴

So ended the lives of Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, and Ronald Weasely. It was a brave Gryffindor worthy death for the three Gryffindors, but no less foolhardy, because one witch led them all to their ruin, ultimately. Still, we remember, and record them here for posterity, and remember how they died trying to battle the sea, and lost....

🌴🌴🌴  
Obituary News

Lavender Brown, Gryffindor House  
Cause of Death: Being Crushed to Death By A Kraken Tentacle

Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor House Cause Of Death: Being Swallowed Alive By A Kraken

Seamus Finnegan, Gryffindor House Cause Of Death: Drowning At Sea During A Hurricane

Dean Thomas, Gryffindor House Cause Of Death: Drowning At Sea During A Hurricane


	14. The Storm's End

Hermione

The hurricane lasted a full week, and Severus and I had little to do but talk, and talk we did. We did not speak about the first night where we almost had sex, nor were we exactly comfortable about doing so, because we were unsure how we felt about each other. Were we simply teacher and student? Friends? Lovers to be? Certainly, the attraction was there, and I loved snuggling in his arms at night in bed. We occasionally snogged, and he was a fantastic kisser, but we would always stop each other from doing more, because of that uncertainty between us.

The sun came out, and shone through the curtain of water that fell constantly from one side of the cave. Severus kissed me awake, and purred, "Wake up, sleeping beauty. The storm is gone."

I opened my eyes, and stroked his rough cheek and sniffed him. "Good thing too, you absolutely reek."

He laughed, sniffing me, "You don't exactly smell like a rose either. Come, let's bathe in the lagoon below."

I blushed beet red, "W-With you? Like, as in skinny dipping? I have bikinis."

He got out of bed, revealing his damn near perfect body. "Yes, lioness. I'm surprised at your continued modesty."

I couldn't quite meet his eyes. "You know why I'm still nervous around you."

He nodded, understanding, "I understand. But you really have no reason to be, Hermione. You are quite lovely, and you shouldn't be ashamed to be naked around me."

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

I grabbed our toiletries and put them in my bath bag, and Severus grabbed his shaving kit. We exited the cave easily enough, and we found an easier walk way down to the lagoon that looked to be carved centuries ago. I set our toiletries up by the rocks, and carefully stepped into the pool. The water turned out to be perfect, and I soon began swimming. Severus joined me, and we bathed separately. We then both shaved, and we decided to swim purely for fun.

There seemed to be a nexxus of power circulating deep within the earth below us, but it didn't feel like dark magic. Indeed, it felt like pure magic, but it didn't answer the question as to why the cave behind the waterfall made Severus's Dark Mark tingle. We tread water together as we swam towards each other, and that weird tension fell between us once again, only it felt more powerful than anything we felt before.

Severus took me in his arms, and he cradled my face in his hands gently. I caressed his cheek, and our lips came within inches of each other. "May I, lioness? Please...I want to kiss you."

"I...I want that too," I breathed. "Is it the lagoon or...us?"

He brushed his lips against mine, shivering from the simple touch, "I...I don't know. But, I think it's us. Please tell me you feel it too."

"It's wrong. It should be wrong."

He snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me flush to him. My breasts brushed against his chest, and my legs wrapped around his hips. I could feel his erection pressed against my core; it would take so little for him to be inside me.

"It should be," He agreed. "But do you see us anywhere near Hogwarts castle now? Be honest with me, Hermione: what do you want from me now?"

I could feel my walls crumbling all around me. "I...I want you to make me yours, Severus. Only yours. But I'm old-fashioned, and...no, you wouldn't agree to it, not with what you have to do in the war. You said as much during the storm."

Severus sighed deeply, kissing me lightly. "Yes, I did. Bonding with you would complicate things, should we ever make it off this island."

I frowned, "Complicated for the war...or you? I'm sorry, Severus, I feel...things for you. I really do, but if you can't go that extra mile in committing to me, then there is no point in having any kind of further sexual contact between us."

I swam away from him, and went back inside the cave. I dried off, and found my wand among my things. I cleaned up, and let Severus mull over what I said. I didn't want to play the religious upbringing card, but I took my virtue seriously. If he couldn't respect that the gift of my virginity was only for my bonded wizard, then he didn't deserve to get his rocks off with me. Pansy or any of the other girls could serve that purpose nicely, but I would prefer to remain a virgin if that was how wizards were going to treat witches in the bedroom.

Severus returned half an hour later, and he brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry," He apologized, his voice soft. "I really am. This is precisely the reason I never pursued any romantic relationships after I joined the deatheater ranks."

I sniffed, and wiped at my eyes, "I'm not refusing to have sex with you out of some religious reason, but I want my first time to be with my bonded wizard. I have more respect and love for myself to want that more than pleasing him."

Severus laid down next to me, and kissed my forehead. "Please let me think on it, lioness. I would never view any intimacy we shared to be anything less than special, Hermione. I want you to know that, just please don't shut me out."

I smiled, "I won't, I promise. Will you do the same with me, my Prince?"

"I promise that I will."

"Good. Were we going to explore the cave more?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go..."

🌴🌴🌴

We dressed, and grabbed our wands. Halfway through exploring some of the narrow cavern passageways, we had to light our wands. More crystals of all shapes and sizes grew, and Severus pointed out a place where the sun was shining. I felt the magic beyond this area get stronger, and Severus winced as he grabbed his arm.

"My Dark Mark almost stings, and I can hear a sort of buzzing in my ears," He said after a time.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go back?" I had to know.

He shook his head. "No, we need to explore what is making our magic go haywire. Do you agree?"

"Yes, we have to know the truth. I'm almost getting a migraine, though," I admitted.

We walked further down the path, and the passage opened out to an open area where a circle of tall stones, much like Stonehenge in England stood with one stone standing in the center of the circle.

"It's a place of power!" I realized, amazed. "I think...I think this is what prevented us from apparating away from the island on the first day."

"Careful," Severus warned. "We don't know what these stones do yet. To prevent apparition requires a great deal of protective enchantments. Stay close, and don't touch anything unless I say it is okay. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

Severus nodded, and he revealed his Dark Mark. The buzzing grew louder, and all of the carved runes on the stones began to glow blue. I don't know what possessed me to touch his hand, but the magic of the stones seemed to seep into both of us, and we both began breathing heavily. The runes became more pronounced in the center stone, and the buzzing grew louder.

"We...it's a portal," Severus realized. "I think a witch or wizard has to focus on where and to what time to go, and it takes them there like a port key."

"But how does that explain the kraken that attacked our cruise ship?" I asked.

"I have no idea. How is your ancient runes translation skills?" Severus asked.

I walked up to one of the stones, and read, "Only the bonded shall pass...outsiders kept inperpetuity...I'm not sure what else this says, honestly the carvings are very faint."

Severus read aloud, "...Time and space are one....but only those bonded shall pass through. What philosophical nonsense is this? My Dark Mark activated these circle of stones, and yet we cannot leave unless we are bonded. What ancient dark wizard thought of this self righteous crap?"

"I don't know, but clearly, we cannot sail past the kraken," I pointed out. "It will destroy any raft we might make, and we cannot disapparate from here, so this is the only way."

"Yes, clearly. We should reunite with the others," Severus said. "But first, we need to hunt."

"Alright..."

🌴🌴🌴

We made our way back through the caves that had become our home. We then hunted in the surrounding area, and felled two boars. We levitated them back to the cave, and prepared some for preservation and also for eating. I found some pineapple and other fruits to flavor the meat. I liked working alongside Severus, because we meshed well in organizing things, speaking very little. Harry or Ron would have talked endlessly, and wasted my time, but Severus was different.

"We should go to the coast for fish soon," I suggested when we sat down to dinner. "Or perhaps lobster. I don't know if there is lobster in this part of the ocean, but I'm sure we could find something."

Severus agreed, "Yes, I'm sure. Do you think the others survived?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't say. Draco and the other Slytherins no doubt survived, and Ginny too, but if Ron didn't survive, I'm sure Harry wouldn't have either, they are as close as brothers those two."

"Much like me and Lucius, Draco's father," Severus said. "Rest assured, we will be reunited with the others."

"I know. But I'm just relieved that if we get these stones right, we can all go home," I said happily.

Severus frowned, "Of course, you're right. Do you want help with cleaning up?"

I smiled, "Definitely."

We cleaned up, and got ready for bed. I snuggled against Severus's chest. "Would you really want to stay here? Make a life in this wilderness?"

Severus kissed me softly. "Would that be so horrible? I have found peace here, true peace...With you. I have had no need to pretend to be someone I am not, nor have to hide...whatever is happening between us."

I felt tears sting my eyes, happy tears. "I have found peace with you too. But what are we, Severus?"

He traced the line of my jaw with his hand. "What do you want us to be, lioness?"

I stared into his eyes, and I kissed him. "I want us to be as we are now when we have to go back to wizarding England. I'm of age, why should it matter?"

He shook his head no. "It doesn't matter, and I no longer give a damn what the wizarding world will think. But are you certain, Hermione? I have demons that I live with everyday. Would you not prefer a wizard with less baggage? Who is not as haunted?"

"No. I want you, Severus," I said without hesitation. "Only you. Will you bond to me?"

Severus didn't answer for a long time before he said, "I will."

We shared a soft, deep kiss, and went to sleep soon after. We would soon be reunited with our party, and hopefully, the circle of stones would work for all of us in time...


	15. Reuniting

Luna

As soon as the storm ended, the blonde witch went down to the beach to meditate and to do yoga. Draco and Neville joined her, and together, they went to the shoreline. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and it looked beautiful. Luna closed her eyes and smiled, relishing the feel of the warmth of the sun on her skin. She felt arms encircle her waist, and a kiss on her temple.

"How is my witch this morning?" Draco purred in her ear. "I forgot to ask when we woke up."

Luna chuckled, looking up at him. "I'm doing much better now that you're holding me. Where is Neville?"

"Digging for plants in the brush, where else?" He pointed out down in the jungle.

Luna playfully socked him in the arm. "It's not his fault that I favor you more, Draco. I wish I could like him more but I expect it's the same for you."

Draco sighed, "Yes. He's sweet, but that sweetness won't last in a relationship in the long term."

"I agree. Come, meditate with me," Luna invited.

"Alright."

They sat together, and meditated, holding hands...

🌴🌴🌴

Neville

Neville watched Draco and Luna interact, and he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. Over the time of the storm, he felt like he had something with Luna, and he had always liked her besides. She was one of the few people who could look past his geeky exterior to the real him, and he had given his first time to her. He thought that it meant something to her, but apparently, she preferred a spoiled brat of a Malfoy over him.

He sneaked away to where the former campsite was. He saw the destruction of the tent, and traveled to where the life boat had been docked. He saw the rope, but no boat. The rope had been neatly cut with magic, he could feel the traces of magic there. He took the rope, and went back to where Draco and Luna were still meditating.

"Guys, I have some bad news about where Ron, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean could be," Neville announced, and showed them the rope.

Luna began crying, and she threw herself in Draco's arms. "They should have listened to Hermione and Professor Snape. How could they have been so stupid?!"

Neville hugged her too. "I don't know, but I guess they wanted to take their chances with the kraken."

Draco kissed the top of Luna's head. "Yeah, well, that's all brave and everything, but it's stupid when there's a damn natural disaster going on."

Luna separated from Draco and began to pace. "We need to find the others, and then we can--"

"We can what, Miss Lovegood," Professor Snape drawled, cutting Luna off. Neville saw Hermione was with the creepy Head of Slytherin House, and they were holding hands as if they were dating, which was weird.

Luna ran to Hermione, and the two friends embraced. "Min', Ron, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean they....Neville says that they took the life boat, and tried to brave the storm and the kraken. I...I think they're d-dead. Oh, sir, it's good to see you too."

Snape hugged Luna, "Likewise, Miss Lovegood, likewise."

Hermione turned to Neville, "Have you guys seen Harry and the others?"

Neville shook his head. "No, we just got here. Where did you two hole up from the storm?"

Hermione glanced at Snape, and blushed, "Well, that is a long story. Are you sure Ron and his party are...well, dead?"

Neville nodded. "I can only assume that they are. I'm sorry, Hermione, I know Ron was your friend."

Hermione nodded, looking sad. Snape said something to Hermione Neville didn't hear, but she replied, "Oh, no, I'll be fine. It's just strange to hear that Ron is dead. I know you didn't like him, but he did have his good moments."

Snape chuckled, "I'm sure he did, but the boy was a worse brat than you, lioness."

Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing, "Yes, I'm aware. I think I would be just as perturbed if I were teaching, and some little brat decided he knew better than me."

Neville whispered to Draco, "This is sick. Did you know they were so tight?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope, but I'm not surprised. My godfather has always had a bit of a soft spot for Granger."

Luna agreed, "Hermione likes him more than she knows, and we have no right to judge her. Their auras are so intertwined and happy it's nice that such an unhappy wizard like Professor Snape is in love."

Neville felt a bit green, "Um, eww. He's a teacher! This is like if I wanted to date Professor Sprout or Sinestra, and--"

"Oh, Neville, hush, let them love each other," Luna soothed. "It's nice to see even with this sad news of the passing of our friends..."

🌴🌴🌴

Hermione

"You know we're being stared at, right?" I asked Severus.

Severus glanced at Luna, Draco, and Neville, and he caressed my cheek. "So we are. I don't believe I kissed you properly this morning."

"You're evil."

"Am I? I could make out with you against this palm tree here," He suggested, smiling wickedly. "Now, that would be evil."

"Fine, kiss me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, dork, do it."

He pulled me to him, and pressed his lips to mine, tasting them, teasing the edge of my mouth with his tongue. I granted him entrance, and ground my hips into his as I dipped my hands in his back jean pockets to grab his ass.

"You're playing a dangerous game, witch," Severus growled, "One I intend to win."

He ran his hands up and down my waist, and caressed my bottom through my sun dress. "Commando? How...surprising of you."

I whispered in his ear, "No, a nice blue thong bikini."

Neville cleared his throat loudly, "As lovely as it would be to witness this porn show, we still have people in our party to reunite with."

Severus and I broke apart mid kiss. Severus cleared his throat, "You are quite right, Mr Longbottom. We are going to have to search for their magical signatures. Does anyone know what that means besides Hermione?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, it means that a witch or wizard leaves traces of magic, much like foot prints, since we possess magical cores. But I can be of better assistance, sir, since I read auras, and have since I was little. It is why I knew you weren't an evil wizard, not at heart."

Severus nodded his head in acknowledgment, "I will have to take those words on faith, presumably, Miss Lovegood. Draco, Hermione, you will search along the coastline, Longbottom, Lovegood, you are with me. We will scour the surrounding jungle."

We all agreed, and split up. When Draco and I were alone, he smiled knowingly, "So, when is the wedding? Inquisitive minds are desperate to know."

"We're taking it slow," I said evasively.

Draco laughed, "Uh huh. _Suure_ , you are. I know my godfather, Hermione, and I know how a Slytherin's mind works: he is going to get in your knickers sooner rather than later. Trust me on this."

I picked up some random sea shells as we looked for obvious signs of shelter, or traces of magic, and frowned, pondering Draco's words. "I already set my boundaries with him: no full on sex until he commits to me."

Draco raked a hand through his blonde hair. "I see. But you love him."

"Yes."  
"Good."

No more was said about my love life, or lack of one, and I personally didn't care enough about him to inquire after his love life. We walked to where the life boat was tied up, and I could feel the presence of Ron and his party. I felt a heaviness in my chest that wasn't there before.

"That stupid idiot," I remarked. "They literally were killed by the kraken and the storm. Luna was right: they are dead. Harry won't be happy about this at all."

Draco understood. "I get it. I'd get the same way if I lost Blaise. He's like my dark brother from another mother."

I laughed, "That's very sweet. Do you want to look more on the coast, or venture into the jungle?"

"I would say we go into the jungle."  
"Alright, let's go."

We went into the jungle, cutting down any leaves and underbrush we might encounter with magic. We soon met up with Severus and the rest of our party, as we came upon what looked like a fishing shack. Harry was the first one to draw his wand, but then backed down when he saw that it was just us.

"It's alright guys, it's just Snape and the others," Harry announced.

Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny joined Harry. Ginny was holding Blaise's hand, and Harry went to Pansy. Draco rose an eyebrow at that one, and we all went inside the dilapidated shack that served as their house. Every couple who chose each other sat next to one another...except for Neville. Neville sat apart, and none of us knew it at the time, but him seeing all of us couple up, really changed him, and not for the better.

A fire was started in the newly rebuilt fire pit, and each group told their story of how they survived the hurricane, and we remembered once again who we lost past and present on this eventful trip of ours....


	16. Sharing Stories

Hermione

"I suppose that I will tell our story first," I invited, after dinner was served out on the bonfire. Tonight was some mahi mahi, fruit, and some herbs that Neville found in the nearby jungle for seasoning.

Harry seemed subdued and pensive after he heard the news of Ron, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean's passing. He only wanted to talk to Pansy, and Ginny seemed stuck to Blaise like glue. Neville sat apart from all of us, glaring at Draco as Luna laughed and carried on with Draco as her clear choice of lover.

Harry looked up at me, and said, "Oh, this I've gotta here. All inquiring minds want to know what you and Snape did during the storm."

Ginny made a noise of protest, "Harry, shut up. This isn't Hogwarts, in case you haven't noticed. Go on, Mione,' do tell us how you and Professor Snape survived the storm."

I looked to Severus, and he nodded. "We came upon a lagoon deep in the jungle going due North. At the time, we thought it would be a good shelter, but my Dark Mark began to tingle, which meant that there were traces of dark magic, or great power had once been cast there. Hermione and I investigated the cave behind the waterfall, but only my Mark could get us inside. I still do not understand completely why."

"The storm arrived, and we took shelter in the cave," I took up the narrative, "And we had little to do but talk. After the storm abated, we explored the caves more, and discovered a passageway that led to a circle of stones outside. Severus's Dark Mark activated the ancient runes on them, and we translated some of them."

"So, basically, the island has a Stonehenge on it," Pansy surmised. "That's cool...I guess. But do you guys know what the stones said?"

" 'Time and space are one, but only the bonded ones shall pass,' " Severus quoted. "I don't understand why such dark magic as is contained in each Dark Mark a deatheater received was the key to activate the stones, but clearly, it is a conduit of some kind."

"Like a port key is made," Luna put in. "Draco has the Mark as well, so what I gather from your story is that either Draco or you have to be present to activate the stones."

"We don't know if the portal, if there is one, will transport any of us back home," Neville said quietly. "For all we know, it will take us straight to You Know Who."

"That is precisely what I fear, Mr Longbottom," Severus agreed. "The stones were clear that only bonded magical people shall pass through."

"Great, love stones," Ginny said, her voice skeptical, "That's sappy as hell. But the origin of the Dark Mark's enchantment can't possibly be completely You Know Who's invention. He surely read about it somewhere, say the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library."

Harry smirked, "Well, he was a Prefect when he showed me the memory in the horcrux diary, and everyone knows Prefects have less restrictions on them as far as the school curfew goes. He seems like a brainy enough guy to think of the spell himself. Who else is going to tell their story?"

Pansy rose her hand, and volunteered, "I'll go next..."


	17. Sharing Stories Pt. 2

Pansy

Pansy kissed Harry's cheek, and he smiled faintly, "Go ahead, and tell the story, babe."

Pansy winked, "Oh, I will."

The Slytherin girl turned to the rest of their fellow castaways, and began her story, "Well, there isn't much to tell. We said goodbye to Weasley, Brown, Finnegan, and Thomas. Harry tried to convince his best friend Weasel to come with us, but he wanted to stick with his girlfriend Lavender."

"I also tried to knock some sense into Ron, but you know him, Min,' once Ronald's got something in his head he's going to do it no matter what," Ginny put in. "Dean almost went with us, but he wouldn't be parted from Seamus, and he went on and on about how he couldn't leave his man, or whatever."

"Anyways, we found this shack, or whatever on the beach," Pansy continued. "We fixed it up a bit with magic, and got cozy by this hearth that was already there, and then we warmed up. It was a real hot time, and all, really fun and all. Anything you wanna add, Blaise?"

Blaise smirked, "Me and Potter here got it on with our witches here. I think that's about it."

Ginny smacked Blaise in the arm. "I don't think they wanted exact details like that, dork. But that's about it. How about you Luna? How did you guys fair in the storm?"

Neville scowled, "Sick debauchery is what happened. But you go ahead, and tell it how you want, Luna."

Luna rolled her eyes, "No one likes a dementor downer, Nev. Fine, I will tell our brief little tale, and it will bring us up to the present, I believe."

Granger agreed, "Go ahead, Luna. You don't have to give all of the details, of course, but the highlights will do."

Luna nodded, patting Draco's hand. "Very well, I will. It all started when the skies darkened, and Ron and his party refused to go with us..."


	18. Sharing Stories Pt. 3

Luna

"It all started when the skies began to darken, and Hermione and Professor Snape left the original camp," Luna began. "Everyone else was leaving as well, but I wanted to go with Draco and Neville, because I thought that sticking with a well trained Herbologist, and a Defense Against the Dark Arts prodigy would serve me in good stead if push came to shove."

"I also didn't need much convincing," Draco added, kissing Luna's hand. "I've liked Luna for quite a while now, but I just didn't want my own House thinking I was weird for liking Lovegood here."

Neville grumbled, "Yes, and you both can go and live happily ever after in the cave, and breed like rabbits. I only went along because I thought that I could convince you to be with me, Luna. And you...Draco," Neville blushed, "I kind of liked you too. But I guess that meant nothing, right?"

Draco sighed, "It's not like that, Neville. Come on, man, you know I love Luna and--"

"I love her too!" Neville shouted, crying. "But like all of you rich, pureblood mother fuckers do, you see something...or someone, and you just have to have it, no matter what!"

Luna stood up, and got in between the two wizards. "Guys, stop it! I'm not a prize to be won!"

Professor Snape rose, and cleared his throat, "Enough, Mr Longbottom and Malfoy. We have no time for this inane squabble."

But Neville wouldn't back down, "Fuck that! You don't deserve Luna, you bleached blonde deatheater scum bag. Go ahead and hit me. Your precious daddy ain't here to save you now."

Draco smirked, "As if you can even hit me, Longbottom. The only thing you can lift is a cheeseburger to your fat lips."

"Oh, that's it," Neville drawled, and punched Draco right in the nose. The sound of his nose breaking was loud. As soon as Draco saw blood, there was no more happiness in his eyes. There was a hardness that crept into his expression that scared Luna more than the others.

Both wizards began brawling, and it was brutal, because it happened fast, and Draco was clearly the more skilled fighter. Luna didn't want to think his father taught him any of this, but it was more than likely. Neville tried to get a lick in, but even though he had weight on his side, Draco's Seeker agility worked to his advantage, because he was quick. But what ended the fight was not a jab to the ribs, but an arm bar that broke Neville's left arm when he tried to grapple with Draco. The other boys pulled the two wizards off of one another.

Neville looked to Luna for sympathy, but she wasn't feeling it, not this time, because he simply was in the wrong. Draco stalked off to walk further off down the coast.

Professor Snape talked with him a bit, but then he approached Luna, "I would be cautious if I were you, Luna. He is still very incensed at the moment."

"You could have stopped them fighting, sir," She chastised. "Why didn't you?"

Snape nodded. "Because they would have fought any way. Besides, Draco could have harmed Neville in a worse way that would leave no visible scars." He pointed to his forehead to demonstrate.

Luna understood, "I understand, sir. But I still need to see how he is. Hermione would do the same for you."

Professor Snape flashed her a ghost of a smile, "Yes, I think I would at that. I won't hear a word of protest from you?"

Luna laughed, hugging him. "Oh, of course not, sir. She has liked you for a long time, even before that unfortunate Dumbledore business. Who am I to judge our choices in love? You two deserve love."

"Um, thank you, Miss Lovegood."  
"You're welcome, Professor."

She released him and found Draco up on one of the cliffs, looking up at the stars coming up, since it was a moonless night. She lit her wand to see by, and Draco pointed his wand at her, before he saw it was only her.

"I thought you were Longbottom, looking for a rematch," He explained.

"With one arm?"  
"Yes? I guess...who knows with him?"  
"May I sit?"  
"It's a free island."

She sat beside him, and they said nothing for a long time before they began to talk, really talk long into the night, and became much closer as a result...


	19. Stargazed Love

Draco

The constellation of his namesake could just be seen coming up over the horizon when Luna arrived. He had fixed his nose with a simple episkey spell, but it still felt sore as hell. He knew that being with Luna never sat well with Neville, but he couldn't help the way he felt for her; if he could just switch off his emotions completely that would be a different story, but he couldn't, he loved her too much to just leave her alone.

At first, he thought that it was Longbottom looking to come back for a rematch. He pointed his wand at whoever was accosting him, but saw that it was only Luna, and lowered it.

"I thought you were Longbottom, looking for a rematch," He explained.

"With one arm?"  
"Yes? I guess...who knows with him?"  
"May I sit?"  
"It's a free island."

Luna laughed, "I guess it is, in a way. We live as a tribe here, and are led by your Head of House as a Chief, but until today, it was relatively peaceful."

Draco tucked his wand away on his person once again. She sat next to him, and looked up at the stars. "I see your constellation up there," She pointed to its location. "It's one of the biggest, but not as noticeable as Orion or Ursa Major."

He nodded. "Yeah. I only know where Draco is because my dad insisted that I know where it shows up in the night sky. At least your namesake shows up more, and suits you. Mine is short for freaking dragon."

Luna tucked her hair behind her ears. "I think Draco suits you well, and is beautiful. But I'm definitely not going to name any possible kids of ours after celestial bodies."

Draco took her hand in his, and kissed it. "My parents will be crushed no doubt. Do you really think we can go back through this Stonehenge circle thing?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly do not know. But, I do know that I would only want my father around. His flakiness people associate with him? He used to be normal once...well, more normal for him. I only went along with talking about his obsession with crumpled horned snorkacks and the like to please him...and, well, it got easier to hide behind a quirky front instead of be myself. Mum was his guide, and he loved her beyond all reason. But when she died when I was five, dad was never the same. He still runs The Quibbler, even though mum founded that paper, but I suspect he only does it to keep his memories of her alive."

"I...I didn't realize you went through that," Draco said, awed by her strength. "But, I did mean what I said when I said to Neville that I love you, because I sincerely do..."

🌴🌴🌴

Luna

Luna was truly touched by Draco's words. She had never felt such love as she felt in that moment. "Will you bond to me, Draco? I cannot think of any other wizard who could love me for me."

"Neville could," Draco stated, looking doubtful. "He said as much earlier."

Luna shook her head no. "I like Neville, yes, but the moment we made love in the cove, that was when I knew deep down that you were who I want." A tear fell from her eye, and Draco gently brushed it away with his thumb, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. I choose you as my husband, my lover, the future father of my children. We're purebloods, it shouldn't matter what your parents think."

Draco teared up, and he looked at a loss as to what to say next. "I love you too, Luna Lovegood. So very much. You're right, I'm overthinking this. I just didn't expect to be able to have an actual choice in who my bride would be. Can I ask who would have been chosen for you?"

Luna blushed. "Adrien Pucey, actually. Remember how he needed to go to the healers to fix his gnarly crooked teeth? Who was your chosen witch?"

"Pansy."  
"Oh my. Well, Harry's a half blood."

"Yeah, but he's famous, so her parents might like that," Draco observed. "They liked the weird notoriety of my father being in the Dark Lord's service. Whatever."

Luna nodded. "You still didn't give me an answer, you snobby dork."

Draco kissed her forehead, smiling, "I will bond to you, of course. I choose you as my wife, Luna, to be my lover, the mother of my children, to be my everything."

"Oh, Draco," Luna cried, crashing her lips against his. He responded back by deepening the kiss, branding her as his at long last.

A band of magical light formed around them, and seeped into their skin. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes, and Luna said, "We...we need to seal the bond."

"I know. Come, let's go down to the ocean," Draco suggested.

Luna rose, "Alright. Let's go."

They went down to the beach, and swam in the ocean naked, and played for a bit before they moved to the shoreline where Draco wrapped her legs around his hips, and there they made slow, passionate love until they both came apart in their arms. The magic of the marriage bond sealed itself permanently, and so, the first couple bound themselves in love....


	20. Put A Ring On It

Hermione

Two months after the fight between Neville and Draco, other couples decided to bond after Draco and Luna bonded: Ginny with Blaise, and Harry bonded to Pansy Parkinson of all witches. Neville did not take the news of Luna's marriage announcement well at all. In fact, Severus had to separate the two quarreling wizards, and he banished him from the tribe, as it were. He hated to do it, and Harry thought Severus was being a real asshole about it, but only Blaise and Ginny sided with him about it, citing that our group didn't need that level of strife.

Severus and I took our own courtship slow, because we were feeling out what we wanted from one another. Yes, we made out from time to time, but whenever the issue of marriage and commitment came up in conversation, he became cagey, and refused to open up about his reasons for not wanting to marry me.

It was after dinner that I decided to broach the topic once again, "Severus, can we talk...about us, without you getting all weird about it?"

Severus moved to sit on the bed, and I sat beside him. "If you insist, but I thought that I made my thoughts on us abundantly clear."

"No, you didn't," I pressed. "Every time I bring up the m word, you get all weird and cagey. I don't know if you noticed, but the stones were very clear that none of us are leaving this island without us committing to one another."

"Oh, so you want a medal for that??" He snapped. "You see everyone else doing that, so you decide it's in our best interest to do it as well? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Hermione, but the real world doesn't work like that."

I laughed bitterly, wiping at my tears, "Is that what your hang ups are? Wow, I didn't think you were as shallow as all that. Yes, I very much want to go home. I value my education, and I don't give a damn that you don't understand that. However, that is _not_ why I want a commitment from you. I want it because I freaking love you! I love you enough to want to spend my life with only you, and as difficult and stubborn as you can be, I know that I want you."

Severus took my hand in his. "Are you truly certain, Hermione?"

"Yes."

Severus kissed my hand. "Good, because I am a possessive man, lioness. I wanted us both to be certain before we went further with what this is between us."

We stared into each other's eyes, and shared a soft kiss. "But why are you still a bit cagey about this?"

Severus rose and began pacing, "It's because I have never felt this way about any witch before. Not even Lily Evans claimed my heart as you have, Hermione, and that scares me."

I rose, and hugged him. He hugged me back, and I caressed his cheek. "Love is worth the risk, Severus. Even muggles know that. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you. You love me," I pressed. "Whatever happens in this war, nothing will ever change that."

Severus nodded, smiling. "Agreed. Then, I will bond to you, lioness. I don't have a ring to give you, I am afraid."

I chuckled, "We can get them later."  
"Good point."

"What do we do now?"

"We say our vows, and get to the claiming portion of it," Severus explained. "That is the clinical side of it, and we will be wed."

I blushed, "Um, okay, I figured that, but why don't you go first?"

Severus grinned. "If you insist. I vow to love, protect, and be your shelter in the storms of life, and to be yours always so long as our bond remains true."

I held his hands, and took a few deep breaths before speaking, "I vow to love, care, and be your dearest friend, wife, and lover. I will love any children we might have, and be a calm in the storms of life, and to be yours so long as our bond remains true."

Severus kissed my hands, and then the magical bonds tied us together. We then proceeded to undress one another, and I shivered from the calluses on his hands. I shyly covered my breasts, but he gently removed my hands, and cupped my breasts with his hands, his thumbs circling my nipples ever so slightly.

"I...I feel a bit nervous," I confessed.  
"So am I."  
"But...But you've done this before."

"I have, but I have never taken a virgin before," Severus confessed, running his hands down my waist to rest at my hips. "I apologize in advance if I hurt you."

I glanced at his equipment, going beet red in the face. "Um...okay. I just...are you sure all of that will fit inside of me?"

Severus glanced down, and nodded. "I assure you that it will. You shouldn't fear it, lioness."

"I'm sorry, I'm being weird," I apologized.

Severus gently lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. "No, it's not weird. I find your innocence a breath of fresh air, in all honesty. I promise I won't do anything to you you're not comfortable with."

"Okay," I replied, taking his hand in mine. He led me to the bed, and I laid down. Severus kissed and touched me with the gentlest of touches, his callused, long, elegant fingers touching me in places I have never felt before. He finished by teasing and licking each of my nipples with that same attention to detail as he used in potion making. Our lips met, and he kissed me more deeply, truly branding me as his as our tongues met and moved over one another.

His eyes met mine at the end, and he nodded for me to explore him as well. I did, and I took my time kissing and licking each of his many scars. I teased his nipples as well, and shared a grin with him as I kissed my way down his perfect washboard abdomen to his genitals. Severus laced his hands behind his head as he watched me with great interest in his black eyes.

I began to stroke the smooth length of his member, and found the glans to be more velvet-like to the touch. I kissed it, and gave it a tentative lick. Severus hissed quietly, "More, please, don't stop."

"W-What do I do, exactly?"

"Good gods, witch, please tell me you have at least watched some pornography," Severus answered. I shook my head. "Very well, put as much of it in your mouth as possible and suck it like you would a lollypop, in an up and down motion. Stroking the rest of it with your free hand also helps, and don't neglect the balls, either, most girls do."

I nodded, and began to do just as he instructed. At first, I didn't think what I did made much of a difference, but when he began to moan, and lightly grab on to my hair, I began to feel a great sense of female empowerment. I was pleasuring him...me, alone, and his cock was my toy to play with, mine alone. I gradually picked up a fast rhythm and relaxed my throat so that I could fit all of him down my throat.

I sucked him harder, faster, until eventually, he gasped, "Get...On the bed...now, before I cum in that sweet, hot little mouth of yours."

I took it out of my mouth, and he pinned me underneath of him. I tried to look down at what he was doing down there, but he tilted my face to meet his eyes. "Hermione, look at me, love. I want to see your eyes as I claim you as mine."

"Okay." He nodded back, and he guided himself between my legs, and our eyes met as he entered me slowly, inch by inch.

I began to cry as he softly, gently, broke through my hymen, and a tear leaked from his eye as well. He shuddered, wrapping my legs around his waist, and stopping just short of thrusting further inside of me.

"Severus...Are you okay?"

"Yes, my love," He whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my skin, "You just feel...so...there are no words...Does it still hurt?"

I moved my hips a little, and discovered that I liked the deep fullness of him filling me completely. "No, it feels beautiful. Is that it?"

Severus kissed me softly, tracing my lips with his thumb, "Oh no, no, I have only just begun worshipping you with my body. Are you ready, my angel?"

A tear leaked from my eye, "Yes. Please Severus, make me yours now and always."

"I intend to."

He silenced me further with a passionate kiss, and began moving inside of me over and over again. I moved with him, even as he kissed down my neck, and suckled each of my nipples as he began to work up to a fast, rough pace. I moved with him, and we made love all night as years of repressed sexual tension was unleashed between us. We were both coated in sweat as we finally collapsed on our bed in the early morning hours, completely exhausted.

I found that I could sleep easily, but unable to move, because of how vigorously he pounded between my legs as we made intense, passionate love. I just had no idea then that when we used the time stones that our bond sealed itself so deeply into the very fabric of time itself...


	21. Pool Party

Hermione

I woke up after our spirited sexarama, and found that Severus was still holding me. I turned oh so slightly in his arms, and kissed his lips. He grunted in his sleep. I smiled at him, and marveled at how untroubled he looked in sleep, how at peace. Well, he was more at peace here on the island, but only with me was he unguarded. I almost didn't want to wake him, but it was time to get up. I kissed him more firmly, and he smiled against my lips in response.

"Now that's one way to wake me up," He murmured, his voice still thick with sleep, "I think I want to sleep in this morning."

I chuckled, "No way, mister. We are supposed to be showing the group the circle of stones today. You all but promised that we would do that today."

Severus stirred more awake, yawning, "So I did. Gods, I miss coffee. A shame we can't acquire some."

I sat up, stretching, the covers fell away revealing my bare chest. Severus glanced at my breasts appreciatively. He sat up, and worked out the stiffness in his neck. I began massaging his neck and shoulders. "Mm, that's nice. Well, do we have time to bathe at least?"

I nodded. "If not, we'll make time. Come, let's go."

Severus groaned, "Just my luck, I get a taskmaster for a wife."

I got out of bed, and walked over to my beaded bag, and began pulling out a casual outfit of black skinny jeans, socks, sneakers, undergarments, and a long sleeved t-shirt. I wasn't sure if I needed a jacket, but I pulled out what Ron called my 'biker chick,' black leather jacket.

"I wasn't aware you owned anything leather in your wardrobe," Severus observed.

"Ron called it my biker chick jacket," I explained. "He didn't like it, but he didn't buy it either, Sirius did, said I was too old to just wear denim jackets forever, so he bought it for me as a sort of sweet sixteen birthday gift."

Severus rolled his eyes at that, "Yes, I forgot Black was your friend at one point or another."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, he was, in a manner of speaking. We could be no more than that because he was Harry's godfather, but I couldn't get into motorcycles, honestly. Now cars, that's another story."

Severus understood. "Ah. Forgive my jealousy." He picked up something I thought I didn't acquire from my bedroom at home. "What is this?"

I looked at my white iPod, and grinned, "Oh my gods! I thought I left that at home. It's my iPod, a muggle digital music device. Wow, let me see if it has any battery life left."

He handed it over, and I found my ear buds. There was some battery life on it, but I didn't want to run it down more. I turned it off, and found that I had my power cord for it.

"People might look askance at such a device if we time travel," He reminded me.

I packed up the rest of my things. "Oh well. I will listen to my Josh Groban in private after charging it up before bed."

"Ah. Too mellow for my taste."

I laughed, "Let me guess, you love rock music."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "You could say that."

He packed up the rest of our things, and the cave looked very bare, indeed. He put his charmed suitcase into his right pants pocket, and carried his wand on his person directly. With that done, he sealed up the cave with advanced protective wards. We went down to the lagoon, and got our toiletries, and undressed. We bathed and swam together, and just enjoyed our time together.

We floated together in the lagoon, our hands joined together. "I have a feeling that we will have precious little time for leisure."

"You may be right," I commented, counting the clouds in the sky as the palm trees shifted lazily in the balmy breeze of the early morning. "But despite this situation of being stranded here, I will always remember the moments we shared here."

Severus gathered me in his arms. "I may be sick from your saccharine sentiments."

I rolled my eyes, smirking, "Oh, shut up, you mirror those sentiments."

He feigned a scowl, "Only to you will I admit such things, lioness."

I heard the clearing of a throat, and saw that Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter were watching us. Severus pulled me flush to him. Pansy smirked, "No need for modesty, Professor. It's not like I haven't seen a naked wizard before. Is this lagoon taken? We only have the ocean close to us."

Severus scowled, "Be our guest."

Pansy took off her outfit. "Much obliged. Come on, Harry, don't tell me you're gonna be a wet blanket here, and go all weird."

Harry blushed, "It _is_ weird, Pans. He's our teacher, and Hermione's my best friend."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders, getting into the water. "Your loss, babe."

I pecked Severus on the lips, and swam over to Pansy. "Harry, it's okay. Get in, we're only bathing any way."

"You were swimming earlier."  
"Yes. Now, get in."

Harry got undressed, and took off his glasses, and laid them on top of his bundle of clothes. He jumped in, and after joining Pansy, the others found us. Apparently, Draco, Luna, Blaise, and Ginny had no issues with getting naked. The whole lagoon soon filled up with our party, and it became a literal naked pool party. Neville Longbottom was nowhere to be seen, and while that was somewhat sad, he had made the choice to be a chaotic influence in the camp.

Soon, the pool party broke up, and we changed into our outfits. We dressed as if we were going back to England, and Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and myself helped each other with our hair and makeup. When we were all done getting ready, Severus led us through the caves to the passageway that led to the standing circle of stones.

When we got there, Neville Longbottom was already there, but he was not alone, and when we found out who he was talking to, it changed the course of our association with the standing stones forever....


	22. Brothers Of Prophecy

Neville

The pureblood Gryffindor wizard had been living deep in the jungles of the island after being banished from the main group by the Slytherin fiend himself. Professor Dungeon Git himself took it upon himself to interfere with his just revenge on Draco Malfoy. Well, he watched the camp for a few days after his exile, and while he didn't agree with Luna's choice in husband, he concluded that he could do nothing about it. Hermione bonding herself to Professor Dungeon Git didn't surprise him much, she had always had a thing for older wizards, but Harry going for a Slytherin girl, particularly Malfoy's ex, now that truly surprised him. Ginny going for a handsome black wizard? Not so much.

Although his Gran all but forced him to go to stupid vacation Bible school when she found out he was bisexual when he was thirteen, he still had his flings with muggle boys in the camp. He never lost it to anyone, of course, but he had a fun time making out with them all the same, and getting his rocks off. No, as soon as he realized that he more than liked Luna Lovegood, he determined that his first time would be with her, only her. He certainly got his wish when the hurricane hit the island, but Malfoy flashed his superior charm, and Neville felt like chopped liver compared to the rich, handsome Malfoy heir.

He looked out outside the cave he made his home in, and brewed a cup of coffee over the fire pit he made when he settled into his camp a week before. Luckily, he had some Folgers in his pack that he pilfered from his Gran's kitchen before coming back to Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. He didn't think the blind old bat would miss it. He winced at the lack of creamer in it, but didn't mind the underlying rich cocoa taste. The wind was balmy, warm, which he took to mean that it would turn sweltering by noon.

The view from the cliff was breathtaking, and he could faintly see the kraken play in the waves. The same kraken that killed Professor Sprout, Cho Chang, Ronald Weasely, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown. He was sad that Cho and Pomona Sprout were dead, and for different reasons. Cho was merely his friend, despite her snobby exterior. Sprout was more of a mother figure than his own mother could ever be to him. Would he ever see his parents again? Would he get to send Bellatrix LeStrange to hell for driving his parents to insanity? Neville had no answers for this, but he contemplated ending it all more than a few times; it would be so easy, just a mere tumble off of the rocks, and he could break every bone in his body, and die in obscurity on some island he still had no clue what the name of it was...if it even had a name, that was.

"You are still needed, child of the prophecy," He heard an old woman's voice say behind him. He whipped out his wand, and whirled to face a tall, hunched backed black cowled woman. He threw his coffee mug away in his sudden fright.

"W-Who are you?"   
"The Crone of Fate, boy."  
"I...I want to see your face."

The woman lifted down her hood, revealing a very ancient looking Professor McGonagol. Her hair was all but gone, but what few hairs were there were pure white. The only thing recognizable were her sharp green eyes.

"You look like my Head of House," He found himself saying lamely.

The Crone cackled, "Obviously. I thought to look like a witch you respected and admired. No mortal, immortal being but Hades and his Queen can see me and my sister's true faces. I must see if you bear the mark of Zeus. Remove your shirt, boy."

Neville knew better than to disobey. The Crone shuffled over to him, and poked and prodded with her gnarly claw-like nails. A faint grin spread across her thin lips. "Ah, there on your right hip. Excellent. The other boy carries his mark on his forehead. You can cover yourself now, Neville Longbottom."

Neville did, and he put his wand away on his person. "Um, why do you and your...sisters want me and Harry Potter?"

"All will be explained in the stones," The Crone answered. "For now, hold on to my arm. I trust you know what apparition is?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hold on now. I would hate to cut your life cord due to your sheer idiocy," The Crone drawled.

Neville grabbed his pack, and did as the Crone bid. He felt that familiar tug on his navel before he ended up within a circle of stones. Two other black cowled women waited, and they lifted down their hoods. One woman looked just like Professor Sprout, only she was not fat as Sprout was. The other was beautiful, blonde, and had piercing blue eyes.

She had wavy platinum blonde hair, and she greeted him, "I am the Maiden, Neville Longbottom. My other sister is the Mother. The Crone you have met."

Neville looked around the standing stones. "Professor Snape mentioned these stones. Did he...um, activate them in some way with his Dark Mark?"

The Mother nodded, smiling, "Crone, dear, you insisted the wizard was dumber than he looked, but I have to politely disagree."

The Crone cackled lightly, "It's not my fault if I do not value slightly pudgy magical boys. The others of his party are coming presently."

The Mother sighed, "My sister is the snarky one among us. The answer to your question is that you are correct. The Mosmorta is the key. Your Malfoy rival could have unlocked the stones, but he lacks the Prince's heir's power."

"But why me and Harry Potter? Why are we important?" Neville pressed.

The Maiden answered, "You two were born as prophesied. Two wizards marked with Zeus's royal seal shall go forth and destroy the bastard son of Medusa. Unfortunately, he cheated death by creating horcruxes to house pieces of his soul, thereby ending lives that should not have ended when they occurred."

The others arrived, and Harry stood beside him. He was examined, and the Three Fates explained their roles in ending the life of Lord Voldemort, and why the gods were beyond enraged that such an abomination was walking the earth at this present time....


	23. Brothers Of Prophecy Pt. 2

Hermione

Draco immediately recognized the blonde Fate, and said so, "You look like my mum from when she was my age. But I still don't get why Longbottom and Potter were marked. From what my father told me, Potter has his scar from a curse, and Longbottom--"

"I was born with the mark," Neville explained. "My mum didn't like it, and knew it was the wand movement for the killing curse, said it was a bad omen, or whatever. Dad said it probably couldn't be removed, so I've had it all my life."

The Crone shook her head. "It has to do with you and Harry being born in the same month. Your blood heritage doesn't matter, just the timing and your gender."

Pansy sniffed in protest, "Ancient sexism is what that is. Prophecies are bullshit any way, I've always believed so. We make our own fate."

The Crone smiled at Pansy, "I like your cynicism, young witch. However, the fact remains that these two wizards have been marked, and the horcruxes must be destroyed."

Severus cleared his throat, "Except that the prophecy says very plainly that neither can live while the other survives. I happen to know that when Lily Potter, his mother, died in her son's place that when the Dark Lord went to kill Harry Potter that the killing curse rebounded on to Potter himself."

The Maiden sighed sadly, "Yes, Lord Severus, but as these two boys were born in the same month and year, they have their roles to play in killing this Voldemort. All of you have your roles to fulfill as well in destroying these horcruxes."

I felt a dread in the pit of my gut when the Maiden Fate said, 'roles.' "What is my role?"

The Maiden nodded. "You, Lady Hermione, will travel with Mr Malfoy and Miss Lovegood to Hogwarts of the past. You will befriend the Slytherins to your cause. Potter, you will travel with Lord Severus to destroy the locket, and chalice horcruxes. Miss Weasely, Mr Zabini, and Miss Parkinson, you will travel to when the diadem of Ravenclaw and ring of Medusa horcruxes were made."

"I'm not going anywhere without my husband!" I protested. "You cannot make me do this thing."

The Mother nodded. "Time is one and fluid, my lady. You will be with him again, only at your age. The bonds between you had to be established here on the island..."

🌴🌴🌴

I turned to Severus. "Should I know anything important if I go along with this plan, and bond to your younger self?"

Severus tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, and pulled me into his arms. "Just be your tenacious self, lioness. I was much more stubborn when I was younger, and far more susceptible to needing a place to fit in. I was also heavily bullied in school, and...you have seen the marks on me from my father, my home life was not so great either. If you can get my younger self to not need the validation of deatheaters to be, then I think you can call your mission a success."

I stroked his cheek. "I will try. But...But you said that you were very into Harry's mum because she was kind to you."

He kissed my forehead softly. "Yes, and my younger self will need that understanding and compassion that you have, Hermione."

I kissed him. "I promise that I will show that. How could I not? You are my husband."

Severus smirked, "Yes, but I would prefer you were accompanying me."

"Likewise..."

🌴🌴🌴

Ginny approached me, and hugged me, crying, "I'm gonna miss you, girl. Charm the pants off of younger Snape."

I laughed, "I will."

Blaise shook my hand. "I'll take care of your girl, I promise."

"I'm more worried about you," I confessed. "Moaning Myrtle told me she was killed over fifty years ago, and--"

"I know. I'll be careful of the crazy racists," Blaise promised, grinning...

🌴🌴🌴

Pansy and Harry approached me next. Harry hugged me, and kissed my cheek. "If you see my parents, and talk with them, can you give them this?" Harry handed me a potion vial with his memory strands in it. "I want dad to see me play as Seeker at the very least."

"I will." I pocketed the vial in my bag, and turned to Pansy.

Pansy shook my hand. "I'm not into hugging other chicks, especially one that's had my Head of House balls deep in her."

"You sound almost jealous."

Pansy shrugged. "I'm not, really. But in networking with other Slytherins, you have to show loyalty to them, and be firm, so just follow Drake's lead there. He'll know how to deal with his dad in his own way. Above all, show that you're not above showing a bit of cunning in passing your classes. I know you lions aren't big on that, but if you have to rally snakes to your cause, it's important that you do that."

I understood then, and nodded, "I understand. Thank you, Pansy. I will try to get sorted into Slytherin. Anything else I should know about your common room?"

Pansy grinned, "Yep. We get our own rooms and bathrooms. Hence, why we get the dungeons, and you lions have to shiver in a drafty tower. You'll love it. Oh, and you can go visit your lover while there, just as long as you're discreet. Got it?"

"I've got it, thanks."  
"No problem..."

🌴🌴🌴

Severus took my hand, and drew me away from everyone's eyes. He kissed me deeply, and I kissed back, pouring all of my love for him in the kiss. He released me, and kissed my hands.

"Are you ready to do this thing?"

"No. But if we're going to be together regardless it makes this parting easier," I admitted. "At least you can't be jealous of yourself."

Severus laughed, "No, I suppose not. I love you, Hermione. Please make my younger self see that Lily won't ever love me for me the way you do."

I kissed him softly. "I will, I promise. I love you, Severus."

"I love you too."

We parted then, and everyone assembled around the Three Fates. They drew out their strings, and tied one to each of our wrists...

🌴🌴🌴

The strings disappeared into our skin, and the Crone instructed in her gravely voice, "Lord Severus, heir of Hades, come forth and place your hands on the stone that calls to your magic."

Severus stepped forward, and he closed his eyes for a few minutes. When he opened them, he walked to the Northernmost stone, and laid his hands on it. The stone's runes began to glow, and a portal formed.

Severus and I shared a passionate, deep kiss, and we were both crying as we held each other. Harry was kissing Pansy goodbye as well, and they were both crying as they parted.

They walked into the portal, but Pansy being Pansy would not be parted from Harry. Before the portal could close, she grabbed on to Harry, and the stone portal closed behind them.

"Ginervra Weasely, Blaise Zabini," The Mother called, "You will go through the next portal, even though Miss Parkinson changed her fate by going through with her husband. To compensate for this, Neville Longbottom will accompany you both."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Oh, goody. I don't fancy going fifty years into the past and meet Voldemort himself."

The Maiden chuckled, "Fear not, Chosen One, your magic will guide you on what you should do. Now go, and let your magic guide you to which stone will transport you to the correct time."

Neville closed his eyes in the same way Severus did, and he chose the Easternmost stone. He placed his hands on it, and the runes glowed, and formed the portal. Ginny, Blaise, and Neville went through the stone portal, and it sealed up behind them.

The Three Fates turned to me, and the Crone called to me, "Lady Hermione, heiress of Athena, come forth and choose the correct portal."

I did so, and my magic led me the Westernmost stone. When I laid my hands on it, I heard a warm feminine voice in my head, " _Welcome, granddaughter of my legacy. Much of your wisdom stems from my intellectual supremacy in your blood. You chose your beloved wisely, and you must go to him once more to save him from himself. Be safe, my child. I love you."_

Tears of joy came to my eyes, and I wondered if I would ever see the goddess of wisdom herself. The portal formed and I could just see the clock tower courtyard of Hogwarts just as students were coming back from their summer break of that year. I walked through the portal, and soon, Draco and Luna joined me, and we fell through space and time, and arrived wearing general Hogwarts uniforms, and in the sixth year of a Hogwarts of the past....


	24. 70's Hogwarts

Hermione

I looked down at my uniform. I still had my purple reticle on my person, but my former outfit was gone, including the black leather jacket Sirius Black bought me. Was it in my bag, or would I see it again? I had no way of knowing.

Draco looked down at his school uniform and cursed, "Shit. If I get resorted as a lion I'm going to be royally pissed."

Luna hugged him. "Oh, I think it would be fun to be in another school House. Let's follow a group."

I scanned the area for any recognizable Slytherins. I then noticed Lucius Malfoy in the biggest group of Slytherins.

"There's your dad, Draco," I pointed out. Lucius was laughing at something a young Bellatrix was saying, and walking like a silent sentinel was Severus Shape himself.

Draco grinned, "He looks so young. They all do. Let's follow them."

I noticed James Potter and his clique approach the Slytherins as we followed discreetly. We were all halfway to the castle when Potter senior tried his crap with Severus.

"Hey Snivilus," James Potter sneered. "Still playing with frog parts and cutting up corpses?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I don't know, are you still sexually harassing your teammates, Potter?"

Lucius stepped in, "Do we have a problem here, boys? If so, I will have no issues with issuing you detentions with McGonagoll the first day."

Sirius tittered, "Yeah, run to your boyfriend, Snivillus, and--"

"Or, you can act like adults and be civil, not immature little assholes," I stepped in, pointing my wand at Sirius Black.

Black looked me over, and winked, "Cute, but stupid, what's your name new girl?"

"Hermione Fawley," I thought quickly.

Draco and Luna stepped in, and introduced themselves as Draco Rosier, and Luna Yaxley, because of her blonde hair. "You've got a problem with my friend, Black? I have zero issues with wiping that smug grin off of your face."

Sirius backed off while still smirking, "I can see that. I'll see you around, Hermione."

"Will you? Maybe I have to get a shot for rabies to keep you well away from me," I taunted.

Lucius and the other Slytherins laughed. Severus simply observed all of this with detached interest. Bellatrix wrapped an arm around me. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Fawley. Let me guess, a late transfer from Beauxbatons or Ilivermorny?"

"Beauxbatons, actually," I replied. "I was a Golden Unicorn. But my dad insisted that I spend my last two years here. Draco and Luna are an item, and were in White Hart House. I'm not sure why they transferred, but I'm happy to have at least two familiar faces here."

Bellatrix nodded, releasing me. "That's cool. I spent some time in both schools is why I asked. Well, you're brunette enough for a Fawley, but they typically ship out overseas, because they like America's school better for some reason. That hot blonde muffin over there is Lucius Malfoy with my sissy Narcissa. They're like betrothed and stuff, so they're an item like your girl Luna and Draco. My sissy Andromeda is palling around with her mudblood guy from Ravenclaw somewhere, so you might meet her later. Oh, and Poe over there is Lucius's cousin Severus Snape. Sevvy, be a dear and greet my new girl Hermione."

Severus scowled at Bellatrix, "I'm not in the mood to indulge your mood swings tonight, Bella."

Bellatrix laughed, "Whatever, Mr Sunshine. I want you to meet the new girl. Sev, Hermione Fawley."

Severus looked at me for the first time, really looked at me, and I couldn't help but blush. He was ridiculously cute, even at this age. He blushed slightly as well.

"Um, hello," He greeted shyly.  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Severus."

I held out my hand, and he shook it. He looked at me again, and shook his head before releasing my hand. "Sorry, um, but I had the strangest feeling just now that we have met before. Do you feel that by any chance?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do. I will see you around, Severus."

He flashed me a ghost of a smile, "Oh, I guarantee that I will be seeing you around, Miss Fawley."

He turned back to his group, and Luna found me, smiling, "I think that went well. I've never thought Snape could be shy. But he clearly likes you already."

I smiled. "Yes, I think he does, or he's at least intrigued by me."

We followed the group of students into the school, and Professor McGonagoll gave the opening speech to the new students. She approached me and my party afterwards, and eyed us all sharply.

"You are the older transfers?"  
"Yes, Professor," Luna answered.

She nodded, and said, "Follow me into the Great Hall, and you will be sorted into your destined school House. But for the record of the roll call sheet, what are your names?"

"Draco Rosier," Draco answered.  
"Hermione Fawley," I answered.  
"Luna Yaxley," Luna answered.

Professor McGonagoll wrote down the names, and the magic sealed them into the paper. She nodded. "Excellent, the Ministry accepts your names. But you will explain your presence here before Headmaster Dumbledore. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," We chorused.

The Great Hall looked as it always did, and as we passed by the Slytherin table, Severus nodded in my direction. I nodded back. Draco whispered, "I don't know what's weirder, seeing my parents our age, or my Aunts together in the same room."

"I thought you were going to say Professor Snape being shy around me," I whispered back.

Draco chuckled, "That too."

The other students were called up and sorted into their school Houses. Professor McGonagoll then announced us as new school transfers.

"We have three new transfers," McGonagoll declared. "Hermione Fawley."

I walked up to the stool, and sat down, crossing my legs. The sorting hat was placed on my head. " _Hmm..Interesting, very interesting mind you have here Miss...Granger. Or is it Madame Snape? I recommended you for Ravenclaw last time as I recall. Oh yes, I never forget a sorting. Which will serve your mission best?"_

_"Slytherin."_

The sorting hat seemed to agree, "Right...Better be...Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table clapped as I went to the table. Luna got sorted as a Ravenclaw, and Draco joined me at the Slytherin table.

Narcissa smiled when I sat at the table. "Unusual for a Fawley to be sorted as a Slytherin. You lot typically matriculate from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

I shrugged my shoulders. "This House appealed to me more what can I say?"

Draco frowned at the Ravenclaw table. "Great, I have to play the long-distance card with Luna. I thought she would join us."

Lucius grinned, "Better a Ravenclaw than a lion is what my dad always said. Try the cupcakes, we have the best ones in school, I swear."

Draco laughed, "Sure thing, Lucy."

Bella laughed, "Nice one, Drake."

Andromeda rolled her eyes when she sat down at the table, "Oh great, your clique grows ever larger, Lucius. Don't let him bullshit you, Draco, he would be a crazed player if it wasn't for Cissa here."

Lucius feigned a scowl, "Uh huh, and how is your Tonks fellow, Andra? I do hope that devil's snare didn't snag his robes too much."

"So it was you and Mulciber that locked Ted in that closet last year," Andromeda scowled. "I take it you had something to do with that, Snape?"

Severus crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't look at me, I merely require it for potions ingredients on occasion. It's not my fault if you are dating below your means, Andra."

She looked to me, "Please tell me you back me up, new girl."

"She has a name, Andra," Severus piped up. "And she isn't a part of this petty family squabble of yours."

Draco mouthed to me, 'Be careful.'

"I think you should perhaps find someone with more magical family ties," I said carefully. "I'm not saying he has to be a pureblood, but it looks bad on all of Slytherin House if a witch of your status is dating a muggleborn." _Sorry about that, Dora._

Narcissa smiled with approval, "See? Even Hermione agrees. Speaking of love, do you have anyone back at Beauxbatons?"

I blushed, "Well...I did, but he left me for some muggleborn witch. A ginger if you can believe it."

Bellatrix laughed, "Sevvy has that same problem. Don't worry, you'll find someone in a hurry, I'm sure of it, you're cute enough."

"Thanks...Bella."  
"No problem, girl."

The feast continued, and Narcissa and Bellatrix kept me very busy as they talked with me. Draco talked mostly to his father and Severus barely spoke. He preferred to retreat into himself, because he was even more introverted than when I knew him. When the feast was over, Severus was the first to leave, and I followed him....

🌴🌴🌴

Draco

Aunt Bellatrix watched Hermione leave the table, and she smirked knowingly, "She likes him."

"You have no idea," He admitted. "I'm going to go talk to my girlfriend, will you excuse me?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Sure."

Luna met up with him, and greeted him with a kiss. "It must have been odd to interact with your family like that. I do hope this whole scheme works."

Draco agreed. "I do, too. I just wonder how Potter and the others are faring. Blaise stuck in the 40's could be dangerous for him, particularly with a white girlfriend."

"But if this fails, we could be stuck here for a long time," Luna warned him. "It will be even worse than being stuck on the island."

Draco hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. "I can't argue with you there, babe. Will you dream of me?"

Luna kissed him. "Always. I love you."

"I love you too."

He joined the rest of the Slytherins, and learned what the password to the common room was going to be for the next two weeks. He got a room near to his dad's room, and took a shower, and found his things in his room. He didn't have a school trunk, naturally, but he knew how to use the floo network to travel to Diagon Alley to buy what he needed easily enough.

He hoped that they succeeded in this mission the Fates sent them on, or they were going to be screwed, indeed...


	25. 40's Hogwarts

Ginny

Hogwarts castle seemed timeless and like it had not changed at all. But of course, the era was completely different, and she could feel the other student's eyes on her as she walked beside Blaise. Pansy Parkinson was supposed to have come with them, but she chose to risk going with Harry and Snape instead. She didn't know much about this time period of Hogwarts, Hermione was the real brainiac. She only knew that Dumbledore was still a Professor, and some other guy had the big job of Headmaster.

Blaise turned to her. "From what I know, Slughorn is Head of Slytherin House, and Dippet is the Headmaster. Voldemort is a student, and so is McGonagoll."

"What?? That's crazy. Anything else you know?" She had to know.

Blaise shook his head. "Nope, but if I get resorted, I hope we get put in the same House."

Ginny kissed his cheek, and some students scowled at them. "Kiss my ass, bigots!" She yelled in response.

Blaise chuckled, "Gin, it's okay, it's the time period."

"I know, but it sucks."

"It does, but you're my girl no matter what," Blaise asserted.

A skinny male teacher with geeky horn rimmed glasses drones on with the welcoming speech to the transfers, and new students. He cornered them, and shuffled through his papers.

"You are Mr and Mrs Zabini from Durmstrang Institute?" The wizard asked.

Ginny drew up a blank, but Blaise stepped up his acting skills, "Yeah, that's us. Her parents didn't approve, but since we're of age and all, they couldn't do much about it, right, babe?"

Ginny had no choice but to go along with the scheme. "Yep, that's right. I'm Ginervra. This is Blaise."

The nerdy wizard wrote down their names on the scroll. "Very good. Follow the new students to be sorted into your destined school House."

They followed the group, and Ginny hated that she was being scrutinized like a fascinating science experiment of some kind. When it was her turn to be called up, she sat on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced.

Ginny felt immense relief that she would remain a Gryffindor, but felt a little uneasy when it was Blaise's turn to be sorted. Ginny forgot about Neville, but he simply used his real name, and no one raised a fuss about it.

Neville was announced next, and the sorting hat declared, "Hufflepuff!"

Neville went to the Hufflepuff table, and then it was Blaise's turn. The sorting hat took two minutes before deciding, "Ravenclaw!"

Blaise wasn't too happy about the sorting hat's decision, or that they wouldn't be together in the evenings. When the welcome feast was over, Headmaster Dippet cornered Ginny, Blaise, and Neville.

Dippet was tall like Dumbledore, but seemed to be more stern, more like Snape in other words. "Follow me, transfers. We must discuss your sleeping arrangements, and why you are here at Hogwarts."

Dippet gave the password to the guardian gargoyle, and inside the Headmaster office, it seemed to be immaculately clean, but opulent in design.

"Sit," He commanded.

They did, and he took out a time turner from his robes briefly before putting it back in his robes. "Now then, explain your presence in this time. Especially in light of your most...unorthodox union."

Neville asked, "How do you know we're not being truthful, sir?"

Dippet nodded. "Because my time turner spun in my pocket as soon as you three entered the Great Hall. Now, I would have your full story, and I will decide whether or not to send you to the Unspeakables to have you sent back to your proper time."

Ginny began the story, "Well, sir, the thing is is that I was born in 1980, as was Blaise and Neville here. We are purebloods, but we lied about our last names and--"

"Not really, it's not official yet," Blaise cut her off. "But Ginny and I kind of bonded during our time on the island..."

They told Headmaster Dippet everything, and Neville filled in the parts they might have missed. After a long time, the Headmaster said nothing, merely thought long and hard on his words before speaking, "I see. Would you know this future dark wizard on sight, Mr Zabini?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, sir. But Ginny would."

Ginny swallowed past the lump in her throat. "He had a diary that he made, or...will make, none of us are sure of the exact time table. I only saw bits of his memories when he took me over, and forced me to write creepy messages in my own blood on the castle walls. The messages were: Enemies of the Heir beware, the Chamber of Secrets has been reopened. The last one was: Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

Neville hugged her. "Ginny, I had no idea. Not even Harry knows completely what it was like for you."

Ginny scowled, "Yes, well, he just loves to bask in the light of being a Chosen One, doesn't he? I'm so glad we're done."

Headmaster Dippet cleared his throat, "Yes, well, as fascinating as all of this is, I will certainly act accordingly and have Mr Riddle followed. Although, he is quite the upstanding Prefect, and one of Professor Slughorn's best and brightest Slytherins."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "As a former Slytherin myself, that's insulting as hell, sir. Sure, he's ambitious and loves power, and all that, but his lust for ultimate power is too destructive even for most Slytherins. Please take this threat seriously, Headmaster."

Dippet stroked his beard and scowled, "And what would you have my staff do? Lock him away? Kill him? He's a student!"

Neville grew angry, "And here I thought Professor Dumbledore was incompetent! I never thought Hermione's man had more going for him upstairs! I'm out of here, I have to go to the Hufflepuff common room anyway. You two do what you want."

Neville slammed the office door behind him as he left, and Dippet asked about Hermione Granger. Ginny replied, "Just a mutual friend of ours who had a thing for older wizards. I never thought he would be right about him, though."

"You are dismissed," The Headmaster dismissed them. Before they left to go to their separate common rooms, they shared a good night kiss, and said good night.

But after the first night in the castle, neither Ginny, Neville, or Blaise knew just how hard it would be for people to believe them, before the news of Myrtle Warren's death shocked Hogwarts as a whole....


	26. Skulking In Knockturn Alley

Severus

Knockturn Alley. How he hated to be in this dark, despairing place, and as usual, it was always by necessity. Hermione was living in the past of his sixth year at Hogwarts, and while he could not be jealous of his younger self, he wanted his wife by his side. Parkinson and Potter looked around the area with extreme distaste.

"It hasn't changed much," Potter observed. "And I would much rather not spend any more time in Borgin and Burke's than I have to."

Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Baby, it's just a store. But you said it yourself that the Dark Lord took up a job here after he graduated."

"Yeah, and even Dumbledore thought it was peculiar when he was so gifted magically," Harry pointed out. "But then again, his killer is with us."

Severus scowled, "As I recall, a certain prophecy dictates that your death will be the Dark Lord's downfall. And while in the past, my ties to your mother's memory kept my impulse to end you in check, rest assured, Potter, my bond with your friend frees me to be more...Slytherin, shall we say in dealing with you."

"Hermione is an idiot to trust you."

Severus aimed his wand at Harry Potter, "One more insult spoken against my wife, and you will be very sorry indeed."

"Harry, don't," Pansy soothed. "Now is not the time for us to be fighting among ourselves. Let's get out of this drizzly weather, and in to an inn or something."

Severus lowered his wand, and Potter did the same. They moved to a hidden part of the alleyway, and watched the goings on of Borgin and Burke's. Customers filed in and out, until finally, half an hour later, Tom Riddle showed up. Outwardly, the young wizard was tall, good looking, with short, slicked back brown hair, and almost amber eyes. He wore dark fashionable robes of the time period, and he whistled a tune under his breath as he carried a gray leather briefcase.

Pansy whispered, "My parents never said anything about him being hot."

"Quiet, Miss Parkinson," Severus whispered. "I want to see where he goes. I am not interested in your preferences in wizards."

Severus watched Riddle go about his business, and twenty minutes later when he left the store, he knew that it was time to leave. Potter whispered, "What do we do now?"

"We follow him."  
"He could be apparating to anywhere."

Severus felt like strangling the idiotic boy. "Yes, he could. But I know a few pieces of intelligence you do not. We will follow his trail."

His two younger companions finally shut up, and Severus focused his powers into using his tracking abilities. At first, the Dark Lord's magical signature felt faint among all of the magical passerby. He held up the arm with his Dark Mark on it, and sure enough, it began to tingle. He followed Riddle's path, and caught him just as he disapparated with a faint pop.

Hepzibah Smith, yes, that is where Riddle was headed. Would he kill the old witch tonight? He had no way of knowing. All he knew was that it was vitally important that he acquire the Hufflepuff chalice before the enemy did, or else this entire mission was a waste of time.

He led his young charges into the alleyway Riddle just disapparated in, and he held out his hand. Parkinson took it, and Potter begrudgingly took his other hand. He focused on Riddle's magical signature and turned on the spot.

A prissy mansion in Kent greeted them, and Potter wanted to rush in. "Tread carefully," He warned. "Old witch or not, there are protective wards around the property."

"How can you tell?"

Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Just let the Slytherins work, sweetheart. Merlin knows I don't fuck you for your mind."

Severus fought the urge to laugh. The witch was a nymphomaniac at times, but she was sorted as a Slytherin for a reason, and this was one of those reasons. He signaled for Potter to stay put. He signed to Pansy to flank him. She did, and they moved in, carefully removing the protective enchantments, or wards for short. When all of the wards were down, Pansy signaled for Potter to cover their rear guard. He nodded, finally understanding something for a change. Gods, Gryffindors were brash idiots at times, his wife being the very rare exception.

House elves greeted them, and explained that their mistress already had a gentleman caller. Harry blanched at that. "I...I don't think I can talk to him."

"He won't know who you are, Harry," Pansy assured him. "We just have to be charming and play a role."

"I...I don't think I can," Harry faltered. "You two go on ahead."

Severus turned to the Parkinson girl. "What do you say we haggle for these future horcruxes...darling?"

Parkinson giggled, "Ooo, how fun. A pity both of us are actually taken, but I can act like we're an item...dear."

"Don't make me regret this, Parkinson."

"Chill. It's not like we're gonna hook up, Professor," Pansy reassured him. "Come on, let's go act married."

Harry waited outside, and Severus held Pansy's hand. She got into the role, and wrapped an arm around his waist as he pretended to act loving towards his pseudo wife.

The house elves led them into the main parlor where Tom Riddle was charming a very fat witch dressed all in pink robes. Even the parlor was designed in sickening shades of pink, and the room smelled sickening sweet to his highly acute nose.

"Oh, how wonderful to have two new guests!" The fat witch simpered, looking Severus over with an appraising eye.

Tom Riddle merely eyed the new guests with detached interest. "Hello. I am Tom Riddle, Mr Borgin's assistant for acquiring rare magical artefacts for his store. And you two are?"

"Sebastian Prince, Pansy is my wife," Severus introduced themselves.

Hepzibah Smith gushed happily, "Oh my! Yes, yes, you do possess those brooding good looks for a Prince, my dear. I take it that this is a recent marriage? I make it a habit to keep abreast of all of the latest news in The Daily Prophet, you know."

Pansy smiled, "Oh yes, madame, indeed. My husband and I had heard that you had a priceless Slytherin artefact that I simply had to see for myself. A locket."

Hepzibah nodded. "Oh yes, you did hear the right way of it. But please, do sit you two. Me and Tommy were just having tea."

Riddle winced at the corny use of his name, but only Severus noticed it. They were well plied with treats and weak pink tea, none of which Severus actually drank. He suspected that the witch dosed it with amortentia, but of course, Voldemort was immune from the potion.

Parkinson pretended to drink the tea as well, but Riddle drank it. When the tea service was over, the items were brought out by the house elves. But Harry Potter was also discovered on the grounds.

"Mistress, Ummie found this creepy stalker boy on the grounds," A house elf announced. "He was acting very suspicious."

Parkinson sighed dramatically, "Oh my gods, Harold! I told you to stay home and muck out the horse stalls! Get over here, I will deal with you later."

Riddle chuckled, "I know of some creative manipulation spells that could make your manservant behave, my lady."

Pansy grinned. "Oh, that's not necessary, Mr Riddle. Harold is too touched in the head to grasp what is done to him half the time. Sit on the floor like a good house boy."

Potter obeyed, glaring at her the entire time. Hepzibah Smith fanned herself. "Now that this drama has resolved itself, we can proceed with the unveiling. The first is Lord Slytherin's locket. I acquired it a long time ago at your employer's shop for a fraction of what it was worth. He said some poor, ugly witch heavily pregnant was more than willing to part with it."

A muscle ticked in Riddle's jaw. "Oh? That is a very interesting story, indeed. I'm certain I will recognize it, as I was a Slytherin at Hogwarts."

Hepzibah smiled. "Yes, you did mention that once, dear boy. Did you and your Missus go to Hogwarts, Mr Prince?"

Severus nodded. "I did, but my wife attended Beauxbatons. I was also a Slytherin."

Riddle approved, "I thought as much. Well, then you should recognize the locket from his portrait which sneered at all of us before giving the password. Lord Slytherin died ten years after that famous portrait was painted, as I recall."

Severus knew the ins and out of his school House, and he made certain that when he was Head of House that his students know of the history of their school House.

"Yes, I am aware."  
"Dear, be patient."  
He kissed her cheek. "Of course, dear."

Hepzibah Smith brought out the locket, and it was a plain, rather ugly piece, in all honesty. Riddle looked at the necklace covetously. Miss Smith then brought out a golden chalice.

Riddle grabbed the cup, and suddenly, the tension in the room heightened. Potter saw Riddle's bone white wand appear, but Severus was faster.

"Stupefy!" He cast.

The spell hit Tom Riddle head on, and Hepzibah Smith wailed in fear. Parkinson went to comfort her, and soothe the timid, prideful old witch. Potter stood beside Severus, and looked down at the unconscious dark wizard.

Potter drew out his wand. "We could kill him now, and save the wizarding world a whole lot of grief and tragedy. He wouldn't be able to kill my parents."

Severus understood more than Potter that this wizard deserved death. "Yes, but our mission entails keeping the chalice and locket out of the Dark Lord's hands."

A tear leaked down Harry Potter's cheek, and he wiped at it bitterly. "Yeah, who knows if he would even die permanently. I hope that some day I can kill him."

Hepzibah Smith was knocked unconscious, and Pansy Parkinson went to her lover's side. "You will, babe. Let's get out of here. This pink doll house is giving me the creeps."

Severus nodded. "Agreed. Come, we have a hotel with our name on it. But first, we need to obliviate his memories of us."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because he just is dying to remember the Princes and Harold the retarded house boy."

"Do control your lover, Miss Parkinson."  
"Harry, I'm sorry, okay?"  
"Whatever."

Severus went to the future Lord Voldemort and obliviated his memories of meeting and speaking with them, and also of his mission to 'buy,' the Hufflepuff chalice, and Slytherin locket. When that was done, they left the pink mansion, and checked into an affordable hotel room.

During the night, the Crone Fate arrived, and he handed the Hogwarts heirlooms to her. "Excellent work, you three. However, because you chose to disobey the wishes of the gods, only death can pay for life, Pansy Parkinson. You will return to your roles at your school, and if the others succeed in their missions, they will join you as well."

"What of my wife?" Severus found himself asking.

The Crone smiled a toothy smile. "Have faith, Severus Snape. Your bond is a true one, and rare, indeed."

Severus understood. "I hope you are right."

The Crone nodded, and snapped her fingers. She disappeared through the portal and when she was gone, Severus ignored his two charges as he went to his room. Sleep did not come easy for him, but at least two horcruxes would be safe out of the despot's hands, and his mission had been easy, but the question remained: how long would he be without Hermione? He simply had no answer for that, and a part of him simply did not want to know. But what he did know was that his role was done...for now....


	27. Assigned Partners

Hermione

The first NEWTS Potions class I got assigned was nearly a month into arriving in 1976, Severus's sixth year at Hogwarts. I was familiar with Professor Slughorn's teaching style, and how it was more hands on than Severus's own learn by my example style. But, I had no idea that Slughorn was going to assign each of us lab partners for the duration of the year.

Slughorn called for quiet after we all filed in to class. "Good afternoon, NEWT students. Congratulations on having the necessary Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations grades necessary for this more advanced material that we will be covering for your final two years at Hogwarts."

Luna leaned over to whisper, "I do hope we get to learn some cool potions like weedosoros this time around."

"That's a poison, Luna."

"Yes, a deadly one. But it helps in gardening, and removing gnomes from a garden," She replied.

Slughorn cleared his throat, "Miss Yaxley, is it? What gossip could possibly be so secret that you would share it only with Miss Fawley here? I think the class wants to hear it too."

Potter senior and his friends tittered with laughter. "Oh, we were just discussing the use of weedosoros potion in gardening, Professor."

Slughorn nodded. "Ah, well, so long as it pertains to the subject I am teaching I will allow it. However, we will not be discussing poisons today. No, we will discussing a potion much more dangerous: the amortentia potion. But first things first, I have decided to assign lab partners to each of you. Your names will be listed on the blackboard...now."

I got assigned to Severus, Luna to Lily Evans, and Draco got assigned to work beside his future father Lucius. I gathered my things, and took my seat beside Severus.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," He greeted back, not looking up from scribbling in his potions textbook.

I knew that he hated people prying into his business, but I had to get him talking to me, to establish our bond here in this time, so I did the only thing I could think of: ask about his work. "What are you taking notes on?"

Severus sighed, exasperately, "I am simply changing out some ingredients to Draught of Living Death. Not that you would care about that."

I smiled. "Now, what makes you think that? I know you don't know me very well, but that's a bit presumptuous to make that kind of judgment of me."

He rolled his eyes. "Is it? Most witches are the same, really. Fortunately, amortentia is a much easier potion to make than this one."

"It should be banned from the curriculum," I pressed. "Real love can't be found in a bottle, no matter what muggles, and some magical people believe."

Severus grinned, "You won't find any argument from me there."

Slughorn put the ingredients for amortentia up on the blackboard, and we got to work. I chopped up the ingredients, and he took notes, and helped me to stir it.

"We should probably avoid sniffing it," He suggested. "We wouldn't want to...I don't know, make out from the fumes."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't mind that so much."

Severus smiled, truly smiled, but blushed when I looked his way. "I...That's nice of you to think, Hermione. But you don't have to humor me, you know. I know that I'm no prize..."

🌴🌴🌴

Draco

Watching his future godfather was awkward to say the least as he tried to focus on what he was doing. His future dad smirked at Snape and Hermione, "Wow, he really has it bad for her."

Draco nodded. "She's just as bad, but she's trying to be patient with him."

"Yeah, he would be more confident if that Evans bitch didn't stomp on his heart," Lucius informed him. "He screwed up with her once, and she wants to lord it over him forever? I don't know who is being more childish, her or the fact that he called her a racial slur when she sided with his enemies."

They finished up the potion, and so did Hermione and Snape. Slughorn then announced, "Time's up, everyone. Now, for the sake of education, I am going to ask each of you what you smell out of your cauldrons. If your potion was brewed correctly, you should be able to smell aromas that attract you to who you want most in this world."

He stopped by Luna's table, and Lily Evans declared, "I smell sweet tobacco, a faint hint of motorcycle grease, and um...clean musk."

Draco felt mildly surprised by that, and so was Sirius Black, because he smoked, and he always smelled as if he just got off his motorcycle. The look of shock on James Potter's face was priceless, however.

"Um, are they dating? Her and Black?"

Lucius winked, "If they're not, she has the hots for him. Narcissa would know for sure, Black is her cousin, after all."

Luna described smelling Draco, and of course, he himself smelled Luna. "What do you smell?"

"Cissa's lilac and lavender oil," Lucius informed him. "What else? Do you smell your girl?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah..."

🌴🌴🌴

Hermione

Everyone else gave their answers to what they smelled in their cauldrons, but me and Severus were left for last. Slughorn came over to our table, and asked, "And what do you smell in your cauldron, Miss Fawley?"

I glanced at Severus, and inhaled the amortentia. "I smell sandalwood, and peppermint, and plants, and a faint clean scent."

Severus's cheeks flushed pink. Slughorn nodded, smiling, "Very interesting, Miss Fawley, very interesting, indeed. And now you, Mr Snape, what do you smell?"

Severus inhaled the amortentia, and glanced at me shyly. "I smell lavender mixed with vanilla, and a sweet musk that is hard to describe but smells delightful."

Slughorn nodded. "Excellent findings. All of you will leave your cauldrons on the table, I will deal with them. Mind you that if I see any of you try to gather vials of your own, it will be an instant detention."

The class bell rang, and Slughorn assigned an essay on the properties of amortentia, and we were to explain why the potion was so deceptively dangerous. Neville didn't share classes with me, Draco, and Luna, but I knew that he was trying to get Hufflepuff House to follow us, based on his knowledge of the future. Luna was working on Ravenclaw House, and that was a rather easy sell, so I felt optimistic on that front, but Slytherin House was more pragmatic, and Bellatrix and the LeStrange brothers were not helping matters.

I completed my amortentia essay early, and was working on my other home work when the Marauders strolled into the library. Potter and Black were miffed with Lily over the whole revelation in Potions class, but when she saw me she made a beeline over to me for some reason.

"Hermione? Um, can we talk?"

I was writing down the mating habits of streelers in my Care of Magical Creatures essay for Professor Kettleburn, and did not look up at her. "If you like, but I am very busy with homework as you can see."

The other Marauders goofed off in the library, but Lily ignored them. She sighed, "Look, I don't know what Sev has told you about me...about us, but he was in the wrong and called me the m word, and--"

I looked up at her, and lo and behold, her eyes matched Harry's exactly, which was unnerving. "But _what_ , Lily? Your boyfriend used levicorpus to lift Severus up, took down his pants, and made fun of his briefs, and poverty in front of a crowd of students. He saw you laughing, and he called you the m word. He camped outside Gryffindor Tower for a week to apologize to you, and he groveled on the floor like a dog, but James and Sirius bullies him mercilessly and that's okay. Let's not forget that if James didn't suddenly grow a conscience, Severus would be dead by Remus's hands while in his wolf form."

Lily teared up, "Your precious Sev has bullied muggleborns, but oh, that's okay, because you have a little crush on him. Why, I don't know, he's nothing special, and he's ugly to boot, and--"

I reacted without thinking, and slapped her...hard across the face, so hard that it left an angry red welt on her cheek. "If you _ever_ insult Severus Snape again in my presence, you will be very sorry, indeed, Lily Evans. Get out of my sight."

She held her hurt cheek, and did just that. The Marauders glared at me, and I flipped them the bird as they passed me by. What I didn't see was Severus stare at me with equal parts astonishment and shock.

"I...No one but Lucius has ever stood up for me like that," He said, awed. "Why do you care? You...you weren't here when Potter and his friends did all of that stuff. Where did you learn it? I never even told Lucius and Narcissa all of that prank fourth year."

"I... If I told you everything you might not believe me," I said carefully. "Do you have a pensieve?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I don't, but Lucius does, they are very expensive, and the potion where you deposit the memory filaments takes a full year to make. It takes a Potions Master to create it, and even then I have read in Potions Weekly that it can go disastrously wrong if you get one ingredient wrong."

I smiled, "That sounds fascinating. Do you truly want your cousin to know all about me and what I know of you, because believe me, everything, even how you perceive me, Draco, and Luna will change. I just want you to be sure."

Severus seemed to understand, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Why did you need to see me?" I asked.

Severus handed me a book on Ancient Runes, "I just thought...since it's one of the few classes we don't have together that maybe..um, we can, you know, study together in the common room. But like, as friends, not as a dating thing. I'm not creepy like that, I swear."

I took the book and placed it in my book bag. "I would love to study with you, Severus. Do you want to, tonight?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, tonight would work for me after dinner."

"That sounds wonderful."  
"Great."

He left to go talk to Lucius and his friends. After dinner, Severus decided to borrow his cousin's pensieve, but after our homework was done, and in the privacy of my dorm room. I agreed, and I braced myself for what his reaction would be, because I felt like my whole mission hinged on whether he accepted who I was to him, or not, and I could not fail...


	28. Intense Studying

Severus

He did not like Lucius grinning at him in that annoying knowing way of his as he changed out his shirt and cardigan for the third? Fifth time? "You like her, admit it," Lucius goaded.

Severus scowled, "I will not. Hermione is just a friend. Probably the only girl friend I have besides 'Cissa."

Lucius laughed, "Uh huh, and even when you and 'Cissa were messing around in the prefect bathroom, you never looked at her the way you do Hermione. It's just a study session, it shouldn't be a big deal, so why are you so nervous?"

"She stood up for me," Severus explained. "Lily approached her while she was researching in the library for Care of Magical Creatures, and she literally began talking about things that happened to me she couldn't possibly know about from fourth year. She even knew about the whole Lupin werewolf prank, and I heard everything, even saw Hermione slap her across the face, hard."

Lucius understood. "That is rather amazing. What else happened?"

"She asked if I had a pensieve," Severus continued, "And I said that you did, which I know you do, and she offered to give me her memories, but warned that if I saw them that I would never look at her, Draco, and Luna the same ever again. You don't think they're agents of the Dark Lord, do you?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I highly doubt that. But sometimes, when I look at Draco, I see a bit of my dad, and 'Cissa in his looks. But we're not even married yet, and even if Narcissa got pregnant tomorrow, he's far too old to be related to me."

"But yet you still want to know who Draco is, don't you?" Severus pressed.

Lucius nodded. "Definitely. His girlfriend looks like a Yaxley, but then again, she could be a distant relative of mine."

Severus finished changing, and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and pants. "She's certainly not one of mine, black hair is a predominant Prince trait; that sperm donor who calls himself my father is brown haired."

"That's why I totally want dad to adopt you," Lucius reasoned. "You don't need to live in that hellhole of a house. Besides, we're as close as brothers anyway, Severus."

Severus hugged his cousin. "Thanks, Lucius. I mean that. Now, can you scoot out of here? I don't need a wingman to study Professor Astrid's signs of imminent doom."

Lucius laughed, "Sure you do, just cast that anti birth charm if you two hook up."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not like I've ever even kissed her."

"You haven't? I would if I weren't already with Narcissa, she's cute," Lucius encouraged. " 'Cissa made sure you're no virgin, so why the hold up?"

"Unlike you, I want to wait."  
"Sure thing, blue balls."  
"Man whore."  
"Potions prude..."

🌴🌴🌴

Lucius laughed as he shut the door behind him. Within twenty minutes, he heard the knock on his door. He opened it, and Hermione wore her everyday Slytherin uniform, but she threw on some very slight makeup, and she smelled so good.

She smiled, "I'm not too late, am I? I had to sneak past Bellatrix and the LeStrange brothers in the common room. They were making out in there, but even they were laughing about that revelation in Potions class."

Why did this feel like a damn date? It wasn't, but gods did he want to kiss her all of a sudden. "Oh. Don't take it personally, Bella hates everyone who isn't a Black."

Hermione stepped past him, and he shut the door behind him, and locked it, just in case Lucius got it into his head to 'check up,' on them. "I don't, but I am disturbed that I slapped Lily. I just...I couldn't take what nasty things she was saying about you for another moment. Sure, it was true what you did, but what Potter and his friends have done to you was much worse."

Severus took her book bag, and set it on his desk. "Listen, for what it's worth, I did speak up for those muggleborns, and got a whole ration of shit for it from Avery and his friends. I lied and said a teacher was watching, so I'm suddenly cool again with them. Whatever."

"Kind of like with Ron and Harry," Hermione mused aloud, lost in thought.

"Who?"  
"Never mind. Let's get to studying."

"Oh. That. But we do need to talk about how you know so much about me," Severus said, almost impatiently.

Hermione sighed heavily, "I know, and I know of your persistence to know the truth even if it hurts you, but please Severus, I would rather know you first as my friend without you knowing things about events that you won't understand yet."

He wanted to press her further, but seeing her tear up tore at his heart slightly. What did she know about him? Who was he to her? He had to be important, otherwise, she wouldn't insist on keeping her secrets for a moment longer. He let it go...for now, and so they focused on studying and completing their homework.

Hermione worked hard, and he loved her attention to detail as she worked. They even had fun bouncing off creative predictions for Divination class that made them both laugh, because both of them knew that the class was bullshit; true Seers were incredibly rare, and even they needed tools to interpret their predictions accurately. Lily had never been big on studying. Certainly, she was intelligent, but she didn't seem to care about the work as much as Hermione did.

It was late by the time they wrapped up, and both of them were tired from all of the work they had been doing. Hermione met him at the door. "Well, this was fun. We should do it again some time."

She had unlocked the door, and was about to leave when he found himself saying, "Please stay."

Hermione blushed. "A-Are you sure?"

He gently tilted her chin to meet his eyes. "No, but I...I want to sleep in your arms for some odd reason I can't name."

"Okay, I'll stay."  
"Good."

They got ready for bed separately, and laid in his bed side by side. "Hermione. Are you awake?"

"Mmhm."  
"I want to know everything."

She turned to face him. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Just tell me one thing."  
"If I can."

"You're not a spy for the Dark Lord..are you?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling, "Gods, no. I can say that with all confidence that I neither possess the Dark Mark on my arm, or was ever one of his soldiers."

"Thank Merlin for that."  
Hermione laughed.  
"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be here with you," She confessed. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Hermione."

They went to sleep, and in the middle of the night, he had the nightmare of his father beating him...again, only he couldn't stop him from killing his mother right in front of him. He felt soothing arms hold him, and soft lips press against his temple.

"Shhh, I'm here, darling," Hermione soothed. "Shhh...it's okay, my love. I'm not going anywhere, you are safe with me. Always."

He felt his tremors slow down, and he was finally able to sleep, but when he woke in the morning, he remembered how she calmed him down, and her angel voice saying that she loved him. Was it true? He had to know if it was the last thing he did....


	29. Back To Hogwarts Present Day

Severus

He had to enlist the help of the Forbidden Forest centaurs, and after explaining what him and his party went through on the island, the centaurs agreed to help them locate the standing circle of stones. Miss Parkinson hated 'roughing it,' for a few days, but Mr Potter didn't seem to mind living in the tents with the half horse people. In fact, Severus often saw him and Miss Parkinson get quite affectionate, and knew they were enjoying intimate times together.

On the last night of the journey to the stones, he stargazed, and an older centaur male joined him, their village shaman it looked like based on all of the handmade jewellery he wore in his graying mane.

"Your heart is heavy, dark wizard," The shaman pointed out. "Would it help if you spoke about it? I promise that I will not judge you."

Severus nodded, idly braiding pine needles just to give his hands something to do as he sat around the fire pit. "I miss my wife Hermione," He confessed. "She is about the age of my charges, and while most of the wizarding world would look down on seeing us together I love her."

The shaman smiled. "A true match, then. Centaurs have often taken mates with ages that do not match them, because their love is greater than some predetermined age by time. You grieve for her as if she is dead."

Severus shook his head. "No, not dead. She is in the past...my past, when I was as young as her. I fear she may prefer me like that, and not want to return."

He felt tears rise to his eyes, and he wiped them away bitterly. The centaur understood. "Have faith that she will make her own choice, and come back to you, dark wizard."

Severus chuckled, "That's what the Crone Fate told me. Of course, she could have transported me back to my time, but I suppose that wouldn't be prudent for a Fate."

The centaur neighed in laughter. "Obviously. Well, you will be back in your time soon enough."

"Oh, goody."

"Get some rest, dark wizard, we have a long journey ahead of us," The shaman advised. "But just believe in your love for this witch, and in time, you perhaps will be reunited once more."

"I hope so."

The shaman left him alone, and soon he went to bed. The camp settled in for bed, save for the centaurs who had watch duty. The journey the next morning was long, but in the afternoon, they found the standing stones, which were located on a high hill. Severus could feel the power of the place, and his Dark Mark tingled in response.

Potter and Parkinson walked hand in hand up the hill, and joined him. "I guess this is it, isn't it, Professor?" Potter asked.

Severus agreed. "Yes, and returning without Hermione does not please me one bit."

"I'm sorry. You really love her, don't you, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, deeply."  
"Good."

Parkinson hugged him. "I'm glad to be going back to our own time myself. Hopefully, Blaise and the others find their way back."

"I can only hope so...Pansy."  
"Aww, you said my name."  
"Don't let it go to your head."

"I won't, but it was fun playing a role with you, sir," She admitted. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Severus agreed, knowing that he was putting off the inevitable by not going through the stones.

He unbuttoned, and rolled up his sleeve, and revealed his Dark Mark. The tattoo acted like a divining rod, and directed his steps on which stone was where the portal was located. He found it, and placed his hands on it. The runes carved on it lit up, and he heard Hades's voice in his head: " _Son of my blood. You have done me proud once again. I have negated the curse upon your arm, and you may travel between times always. In time, we may meet in person. However, a life for a life upon your return, that is the price for your young charge's cunning."_

" _Father, may I see you one of these days?"_ Severus asked, feeling like a mere boy by even asking. " _And if you are my father, was Tobias Snape even my father?"_

Hades chuckled, his voice eerily similar to his, " _Your mother was a chance met affair, a...fling you would say in your parliance. I came to her when she was at her most lonely, and eventually made love to her. I came in disguise, naturally, and so she would not recognize me. Her parents found out about her 'indiscretion,', and cast her out of their home, and she chance met this Tobias Snape who raised you as his son after raping her in an alleyway on her way to work at a bar in Cokesworth. I only found out about your existence when your magic blossomed at the age of four, but by then, I could not go to your mother."_

" _Damn ancient discretionary laws,"_ Severus grumbled. _"I take it your Queen wasn't too pleased with this news."_

" _Another child after the hundreds we have produced together over the centuries? Hardly,"_ Hades continued. " _But gods cannot divorce and we live for thousands of years. Persephone has her life, and I have mine, but our love is stronger now by...distance, you might say. Go now, my son, and defeat this pretender to evil. I bless you and your union."_

Severus felt Hades leave, and he tried to call him back, but to no avail, he was gone. He had so many unanswered questions, but the biggest one was answered for him: Tobias Snape wasn't his true father, and as a child he instinctively suspected that to be the case.

Pansy looked at him, and she gasped in shock, "Oh. Oh wow, sir. Yeah, you really look...good. What happened to you just now?"

Severus scowled, "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about, Miss Parkinson. Let's go home."

Potter agreed, "Yeah, I'm dying to go back to Hogwarts. It is true what Pansy said, though, you look good, Professor. I would look in a mirror when we get back to Hogwarts if I were you, because you look...model-like. Yeah, that's the most straight thing I can say about you without coming across as gay right now."

Severus laughed, "I will do just that. Let's go."

Severus formed the portal, and one by one, the three of them stepped inside. The portal transferred them instantly, as by apparition, and Rubeus Hagrid met them, surrounded by the tribe of centaurs from 1996.

Hagrid seemed happy to see them all, and gave Harry Potter a bear hug. "Harry! Good to see yeh,' an' you two Miss Parkinson, an' Professor Snape."

"Hagrid! It's good to see you, and--"

But Harry never got to finish his sentence because Pansy Parkinson fell to the ground, her belly distended and bleeding out. She screamed in pain.

"Pansy!" Harry cried. "Do something!"

Severus waved his wand over the witch. She had gotten pregnant at some point, and the time travel had accelerated it, and now, she was dying. He murmured all of the advanced healing spells he knew, but there was nothing for it: she was dying, and Hades had warned him that a life for a life needed to be paid.

Severus shook his head. "I can do nothing more for her, I am very sorry, Potter."

Harry cradled Pansy in his arms. "Why?" He cried. "Why? She was carrying my child."

He gently laid a hand on the young man's back. "It is because she was not supposed to come with us. It is perhaps what would have happened if my own wife decided to not part with me for the mission."

Harry wiped at his tears bitterly. "Yeah, Hermione was always the smart one. Now, Pansy is dead, and my child is as well. I wish I were dead."

"You shouldn't say that."  
"I don't care. I loved her!"

"Yes, and you won't help Pansy by moping about it," Severus soothed. "Hagrid, please carry Mrs Potter up to the school, Poppy needs to look her over, and prepare her for her funeral."

Hagrid was crying, but Severus himself had no tears. He felt for Potter and his loss, particularly since Pansy Parkinson--Potter had been a fellow Slytherin, but he had his own wife to think of, and the possible fall out of what Minerva McGonagoll was going to say once he finished making his report.

They trudged up to the castle, and he took a shower, and changed his clothes for his black teaching robes. He looked himself over in the bathroom mirror just as Harry Potter suggested, and saw that his father had turned his looks into something more refined, more sculpted, and he knew that he looked more like him on an instinctual level. He was still thin, but much more physically fit, and the Dark Mark was just that, a tattoo like any regular muggle tattoo now.

He shaved, and finished getting ready. He went to the hospital wing where Poppy Pomfrey was speaking with McGonagoll, and the rest of the staff. Everyone looked sad, including Slughorn, who of course, had been his own Head of House once upon a time.

"Oh Severus, my boy," Slughorn greeted sadly. "It is good to see you. So sad about one of our own dying in such a way. Two lives lost so tragically."

Potter was staring at a tiny blue bassinet that had been set up, and tears stood in his eyes as he stared at what was in the little cradle.

Severus nodded. "Yes, and I did all that I could to stop it. Not even Valenur Sanentur worked, she was too far gone."

McGonagoll cried, "I wasn't close with the girl, but losing any witch under our charge in any circumstance is hard, but this...oh my."

Severus hugged the older witch, and she sobbed in his arms. When she was done, she hugged Slughorn, and he cried along with her. Flitwick, and Sinestra were beside themselves as well.

Sinestra nodded in Potter's direction, "Ever since Poppy confirmed that the baby would have been a boy, Mr Potter all but ceased speaking after screaming out his grief."

Flitwick squeaked, "It's been half an hour, and no one can rouse him from going to Miss Parkinson--"

"Potter, Filius," Severus corrected. "Mrs Potter. They bonded while on the island, Pansy was his wife."

Filius Flitwick agreed, "Forgive my ignorance, Severus. His grief makes more sense now. I cannot imagine what he is going through. What you are going through, as she was one of yours. Where is Pomona and the others?"

Severus sighed heavily, "That is a long story, and one I will only impart to our Headmistress."

"Understood."  
"If you will excuse me?"  
"Of course."

Severus went to Potter, and the young wizard stared at the tiny child in the crib. "Sirius James Potter," Potter murmured, weeping, "That's what I am going to put on his little tombstone. For the two fathers in my life. I hope Pansy's parents won't mind."

Severus gently touched the little infant's cheek. The baby had a small tuft of black hair, and were it not for Pansy dying, the child would have thrived, and been a handsome child. Tears rose to his eyes as he thought that he could have easily been in Harry Potter's place.

"I...I think that is a fine name," Severus wept. "He looks like you."

Harry smiled faintly, "Yes. He breathed but a moment and I saw his eyes. My eyes. Then, he breathed no more, and Madam Pomfrey shut his eyes. Now, it looks as if he will wake for Pansy's breast at any moment."

"Forgive me...Harry," Severus said sadly. "I was warned about Pansy joining us on our mission. She was warned, but--"

Harry shook his head. "She knew. She wanted to come, and said that no matter what may happen, we were meant to be together. I don't know when she conceived, but I am glad that I got to have a child with the witch I love, even if he only lived for a brief minute. I truly loved Pansy, sir."

He found himself hugging the boy. "I believe you. But you need to live for your wife. Can you do that? Live for her."

Harry looked at him. "Yes. Yes, I will try. Thank you...Severus."

"You're welcome...Harry."

Pomfrey ordered everyone out of the room so she could make her final preparations. Severus kissed his late student's forehead, and whispered, "Farewell, Slytherin Princess. Take care of your son until your Gryffindor Prince returns to your arms..."

🌴🌴🌴

Professor McGonagoll waited for him, and he followed Minerva to the Headmaster's office. She gave the password, and poured them both some tea. They sat across from one another, and she said, "So Severus, please tell me what happened to the rest of the field trip party."

"Where do I even begin?"  
"Start from the beginning."  
"Very well..."

🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴  
Obituary News:

Pansy Parkinson--Potter: Dead by accelerated pregnancy complications.

Sirius James Potter, their newborn son is also dead...  
🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴


	30. Dark Bride (1940's)

Ginny

Three months of trying to interact and follow around Tom Riddle and his Slytherin cronies left Blaise tired of 'the game.' He claimed that he still loved her, but he was beginning to stray, even though he claimed that he loved her. She confided as much to Neville, and Neville tried to be a good friend to her, but he confessed that he was beginning to like being in this time, and a lot of the girls in Hufflepuff were kinder than the ones in Gryffindor ever were.

But then, she saw Blaise do the unforgivable the night before: he had a Slytherin girl pinned up against the wall of a corridor, her skirt up, and Blaise was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard, kissing her passionately. The fact that she was black, and way prettier than Ginny could ever be tore her heart to shreds as she fled from the scene.

She didn't see where she was going, and she bumped into the one wizard she was trying to avoid at all costs: Tom Riddle. "Easy there...It's Miss Zabini, is it?" He asked.

Despite herself, she loved his cologne. _He's evil, Ginny. Please remember that!_ The rational part of her brain spoke up. Fuck this disguise bullshit, Blaise was an asshole. "It's Weasely. I'm Ginervra Weasely, but I go by Ginny."

A flicker of recognition filled his brown eyes. Then he smiled, and despite knowing exactly who he was, and who he would become, his smile made her weak in the knees. "I do know you, yes. From my diary. Oh yes, I never forget a face. But why are you upset, dear? You can tell me, remember? You told me all of your salacious secrets once."

"Blaise..." She wept, "My...boyfriend, he c-cheated on me, and--"

He frowned, "Show me where he is, I will gladly torture him for you. No one should be able to hurt a pureblood witch such as yourself without impunity."

 _Don't do it! He is freaking Voldemort for crying out loud!_ "He's this way."

Blaise was just finishing inside his conquest when Riddle blasted Blaise away from her. Ginny expected that Riddle would Crucio Blaise, but no, he resorted to good old fashioned muggle ass kicking. The Slytherin girl fled in terror, because Blaise tried to fight Riddle, but he was too strong.

"Don't kill him, please," Ginny begged, her voice small and quiet. "Death is too good for him."

Riddle turned to her, and caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears. "You're absolutely right. I do not soil my hands with pure magical blood, tainted as it is with his....skin condition. Now, what do you say you and I go talk somewhere more private?"

By the look in his eyes, Ginny could tell that he wanted to do more...well, her, and less talking, but what the hell? Maybe if she had a good lay, she could sleep better at night in light of what Blaise just did to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I'm sick of being stuck in this time any way, and being little miss good girl. Let me tell you about it, and maybe we can have some fun, how about it?"

Tom smiled then, a true smile. "Let's go then, dollface. Thank Merlin, I don't have to play coy with you. But first, tell me all that you know."

He held out his hand, and Ginny knew that if she took it then she would be aligning herself with the deatheaters. She took a split second to ruminate over this, but then thought of how she felt neglected as the only girl in a house of boys, of how she was expected to be perfect. She decided that she wanted more for herself, and took Tom Riddle's hand in hers. He laced his fingers through hers, and they walked the halls of Hogwarts until he stopped at the prefect bathroom.

He tickled the pineapple painting beside it, and spoke the password, "Cleanliness."

"It's Pinefresh in my time," Ginny remarked. "I had an ex who went in here once."

Riddle grinned. "Interesting. Ladies first."

"How gentlemanly of you."  
"I live to please."

She went inside, and he joined her. He locked the door behind him, and began filling the cavernous swimming pool sized bathtub with sudsy water that smelled heavenly. The bathroom was huge, and beautiful, just as Harry described it. There were toiletries already set up for bathers, and soft black towels and washcloths with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on them; these were placed on soft Roman couches, and Ginny sat down on one of the couches, and took off her Mary Janes, and stockings.

Tom joined her, and he merely took off his shoes. She noticed on his robes that he wore a time turner, and she touched it idly. "I take it that you use that for school, right?" She asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes, officially. But I have seen ahead a few decades, so what time do you hail from Miss Weasely?"

"1996."

"Ah yes, the rise of the popularity of the Internet on muggle computers, portable flip cellular phones, and the ending of Professor Dumbledore's relevance as a teacher," Riddle informed her.

"He's dead in my time."  
"Who killed him?"  
"One of your spies, Professor Snape."

"Ah. You wish to warn me of something, I think," He divined. "Do go on, I might or might not heed your advice."

She faced him, and gently touched his cheek, and looked down at his right hand. A black onyx looking stone on a gold ring held her attention. "I want to warn you about your horcrux use. If you keep splitting your soul...it will mutate you, turn you into this red eyed snake-like being."

Tom shook his head. "You don't understand, Ginny. If I can protect myself against death--"

"But at what cost, though? Every witch and wizard dies," She argued. "We aren't gods, or vampires, and even vampires can be killed. We're mortals who have magic, yes, and we live longer than muggles, but we're just that...mortal."

"I never want that same fate as my mother had," Tom murmured. "I want to see what I would become."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Go ahead."

He cupped her face in his hands, and scanned her mind. It felt uncomfortable...jarring even, but as he wasn't trying to hurt her, he looked through all of her life, and after a few minutes withdrew from her mind.

He got up to pace the room, and there were tears in his eyes. "Gods, I looked...ghastly. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She rose and came to his side. "No. But surely, knowing this you can have others carry on your work long after you are gone?"

"I will think on what you have said."  
"Thank you."

He began to undress. "But first, there is the matter of us. Did you not promise some delights for me?"

Ginny helped him with his tie. "Yes. But I don't know if we would bond."

Riddle brushed her lips with his thumb. "Oh? So, you favored that colored wizard, did you not?"

Ginny began to undress. "He hurt me. Every wizard I've ever known has hurt me. I hope you won't."

Riddle smiled knowingly. "Not if you please me, dollface. And right now, what I want is to plumb the depths of you, my little ginger pureblood."

"Then have me."

He crashed his lips to hers, kissing her in a way she had never been kissed before as he touched her in places none of her wizards have touched her before. She led him to the couch, and he laid her down, exploring her body thoroughly, intimately, and eating her out in a most delicious way. She then blew him, using all of the skills she knew until he made her swallow his seed. He pulled out of her mouth, and they made hard, rough love on the Roman couch.

The magical beam of bonding settled between them, and they snuggled together, kissing lazily as they came down from their shared highs. "Well, you were wrong: we did bond," Tom finally remarked. "Let me test that bond, shall we?"

"How?"  
"Slip this ring on."

Ginny put on the onyx ring, and it didn't harm her. "It's beautiful. But it's yours...husband."

Riddle chuckled, slipping the ring back on to his own finger again. "Ah, but see, I placed a curse on it that anyone not of my blood would suffer a terrible wasting illness that would decay them from within if they so much as touched it. You, it will not harm as my bonded wife."

She kissed him. "What happens now?"

"You will stay with me. We will explain to Headmaster Dippet what occurred, sign the Ministry's license, and in time, we will graduate," Riddle explained.

"What of my time?"  
"You changed it just now."

"Oh. So, I will live in the 40's years before my birth? We should go to my time," Ginny reasoned. "If that monstrous part of you is still around, you can kill him, and make the deatheaters a better regime to join, you know, better than what the Order of the Phoenix offers."

Riddle kissed her softly. "I do love your ambition, dollface. Are you certain you are a Gryffindor?"

Ginny laughed. "Maybe it comes from my new husband being a Slytherin."

"Indeed. Well, let's bathe and in the morning, we will go to the Headmaster. How does that sound?"

Ginny felt her heart lift at that. "I think that sounds lovely, dear."

They bathed, and made love together, this time savoring each sensation as they celebrated their new bond and alliance. Ginny shared the future Dark Lord's bed, and in time, the Ministry recognized their marriage since they were both of age. Neville and Blaise managed to turn all of Hogwarts, save the Slytherins, to the side of the light, and thus, the deatheater regime thrived under the leadership of Ginny and Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord and Lady, marking a partial failure of this mission in bringing down the deatheaters before they even started....


	31. Locating The Stones (1940's)

Neville

After the news of Ginny marrying the future Lord Voldemort, and becoming lost to his dark charms, Neville Longbottom was the only one who understood why Ginny would do such a stupid thing: she still had a weakness for him. Blaise was deeply sorry, and knew what pushed her into Riddle's arms, but still, he had no idea why it was so easy for her to succumb to him.

Neville punched the former Slytherin boy out. "You freaking idiot! It was part of our mission to keep Ginny well away from the young Voldemort. Why did you cheat on her, anyway?!"

Blaise looked sheepish. "I like trim, man. Angelina meant nothing to me, and Ginny sometimes doesn't want to put out. I need sex, man. Everyone knows that about me."

"Whatever," Neville rolled his eyes. "I read in the library that the nearest circle of stones is in the Forbidden Forest."

Blaise shook his head. "There's weird shit in the forest. Even Draco hated going in there when Hagrid found the unicorns. It will be dangerous."

Neville rolled his eyes, disgusted with the taller black wizard, "We need to inform the others in our time what you did. You need to make amends for Ginny succumbing to her weakness to being controlled by Voldemort, Blaise."

Blaise kicked an idle pebble out of his path as they walked along the Black Lake just before dinner. "Fine, fine. But if acromantulas get us, I'm totally blaming you, man."

"Sure, fine, you can blame me all you want, Blaise Zabini, but Snape and the other teachers won't take it kindly that the reason Voldemort even has a Dark Lady to begin with is because you can't keep your dick in your pants," Neville asserted.

This made Blaise feel ashamed of himself, but he didn't care. They made plans to sneak out after dinner to the Forbidden Forest. They had to keep a sharp eye out for Pringle, the cantankerous old wizard who loved whipping naughty students.

Blaise sat at the Ravenclaw table, and Neville at the Hufflepuff table. Neville chatted up his more steady girlfriend Francine Davis, a muggleborn in Hufflepuff who loved Herbology, and giving amazing blow jobs. David Mores was a muggleborn in Gryffindor that he hooked up with, and topped, which was fun for a change a week after arriving in this time. But David was scared of public censure by admitting to everyone he was gay, and so they broke up. Francine was a pretty blonde, blue eyed witch who looked a lot like Luna Lovegood, but she was a sensuous bedmate, and he resented Blaise for screwing up a good thing in this time. She didn't care that he was bisexual, so long as he was faithful to her, which he was.

Francine whispered naughty things in his ear, and he felt up her skirt as they fed each other cake. "Oh, get a room you two!" Sofia, Francine's friend giggled. "Honestly, you two act like newlyweds."

Francine laughed, "You're just jealous because I saw Nev first." She rubbed his growing erection more through his trousers, and he pushed her knickers aside to slide his fingers further into her wet pussy. He loved her eager responses, Luna had not been as receptive to him, but then again, he wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"Uh huh, you two keep that up, and you'll get pregnant, girl," Sofia warned her friend.

Francine subtly rode his fingers as she leaked more fluid on to his hand, squeezing his fingers like a vice. "So? I think our kids would look great. Don't you, Neville, dear?"

Neville kissed her lightly. "Oh yes, definitely."

The dinner bell rang, and he slipped his fingers out of her. He wiped off his hand, and Blaise found him. "What are you doing? What about the plan?"

"Give me an hour, okay?"

"To shag? You got it," Blaise laughed. "I'll be waiting in the gardens."

Neville and Francine found an abandoned corridor, and he lifted up her skirt, pushed aside her knickers, and made love to her as he wrapped her long legs around him. He kissed her passionately, savoring the feel of her lips and tongue, and caressing her curves, committing them to memory as he slowly, but passionately poured his love for his girlfriend into each thrust.

"Oh..gods...Neville, finish inside me..."  
"For real?" He asked against her lips.

He pulled away to look into her eyes. She nodded her consent. "Please. Please Neville, I have never wanted anything more than you."

Neville softly kissed her. "Me too, doll, believe me."

He continued his thrusting, and when he reached his climax, his knees nearly buckled as he moaned out her name like a prayer, filling her womb to the brim. He slowly withdrew out of her.

Francine smiled, "That felt heavenly. You can do that to me from now on, if you like."

"I will, I promise," He promised, meaning it. "I'll see you in Potions tomorrow morning, right?"

Francine smiled warmly. "Of course, darling. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared one final kiss, and he watched her leave. He went to the gardens where Blaise was just finishing up getting shagged himself by this Angelina witch he left Ginny Weasely for, and he kissed her goodbye. Blaise was tucking himself in his trousers when he grinned at him, but it died on his face when he saw Neville's expression.

"You love her, don't you?"  
"Yes," Neville admitted.  
"That sucks. But we have to go."  
"Yeah."

They sneaked into the Forbidden Forest without too much issue, but the biggest issue they ran across was the centaurs. They fired on them, and the two wizards had to do battle with them before explaining why they needed to find the standing circle of stones, and their mission. Eventually, they relented, and guided them to the high hilltop where the high stones were located.

Neville touched the stone that called to his magic, and the Mother Fate appeared before them looking disapprovingly on them both.

"You failed to keep Miss Weasely from the despot," She declared.

Neville recounted their mission, including Blaise's part in making it fail. The Mother Fate did not interrupt once. "I see. Well, you will both return to your time and deal with this new debacle. Mr Longbottom, you are to be congratulated on forming a family line with your lover. Mr Zabini, you shall remain behind as a direct consequence of your actions. But love will not be open to you, and though your line will continue through many pureblood witches, you yourself will die in obscurity. Come, Neville Longbottom, report these findings to the authorities at this Hogwarts school."

Neville took the Fate's hand, and he was transported back to 1996 Hogwarts, and it was Filch who found him, and brought him before Headmistress McGonagoll in her office. There, he gave his report, and the sentence passed on Blaise Zabini, due to his reckless infidelity in making the mission as a whole fail spectacularly....

🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴

Lost News:

Blaise Zabini was sentenced to remain in the 1940's due to his incessant need for carnal pleasures...

🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴


	32. Making The Report: Present Day

Severus

Minerva McGonagoll sat across from the dour Potions Master and folded her hands in her lap. "Please Severus, I want to know how you arrived with only Mr Potter and Miss Parkinson. Where did the rest of your party go?"

"The cruise was uneventful for the most part...until a week into the journey the ship ran into a hurricane, only it was not solely the hurricane that destroyed our ship, but a massive kraken. Pomona Sprout fought as bravely as she could, along with the other students, but Sprout was swept over the ship, and drowned. Miss Chang foolishly tried to save her, and drowned in the attempt. I gathered what students were left into the life raft. We were tossed about on rough, stormy seas until the morning when we came upon an island that appeared seemingly out of nowhere."

"Oh gods, and with Pomona's asthma, that would have been hard on the poor dear," McGonagoll remarked sadly. She sipped her tea, and swallowed, "Go on, Severus."

"We set up camp close to the shoreline, and slept in separate tents until the weather worsened yet again," Severus continued, occasionally sipping his tea to keep his throat lubricated, "We decided it was best that we all find better shelter, and so we split up. Mr Malfoy and Longbottom went with Miss Lovegood, Miss Parkinson, Weasely, Mr Potter, and Mr Zabini went off in their own group. Mr Weasely, Finnegan, Thomas, and Miss Brown in another group. I would have been perfectly content to hole up in a cave, but I couldn't leave Miss Granger alone."

"Naturally. Please tell me you were at least a gentleman towards her," McGonagoll inquired.

Severus sighed, "I was, at first. We holed up in a cave together that bordered a rather beautiful lagoon. But the strangest part of the cave was that it could only be unlocked with my Dark Mark."

"That is quite intriguing, go on."

"Well, the hurricane was devastating to the island, but during the storm Miss Granger and I passed the time by talking, genuinely talking, and found that we have a great deal in common. I will spare you the details, but we...we bonded."

McGonagoll's face was thunderstruck. "Have you no shame, Severus?? She is a student! One of my brightest and best, how could you...with her, in that way?"

Gods, he hated the older witch's prudish ways sometimes! By what right did she have to judge him?? "Minerva, you are acting as if I forced myself on the witch. I wouldn't dream of it."

McGonagoll got her breathing under control and said, her voice deceptively calm, "I didn't say that you did, Severus. I may not like your House's methods of dealing, but I know that you are no assaulter of witches. Why is she not here beside you?"

Severus drained his tea, and set it aside on the desk. "I will get to that. Shortly after our bonding, after the storm dissipated, Hermione and I found a pathway to a cliff where a circle of stones stood. We both felt it as a place of great power, and somehow, my Dark Mark unlocked the power of the place. On the runes carved into each stone it spoke of time being one, but only the bonded shall pass.

"A few days passed, and we met up with the others. Apparently, they bonded as well, but Miss Brown, Mr Finnegan, Thomas, and Weasely were conspicuously absent. The absence of the life boat we came in was made apparent to us all. They decided to try and fight the kraken on their own, and they perished at sea, predictably. So much for Gryffindor bravery."

McGonagoll frowned. "You don't have to mock my House, Severus. What happened after you got everyone left up to these Stonehenge stones?"

"The Three Fates appeared, and explained that we had missions regarding destroying the horcruxes the Dark Lord made, and changing time itself. I will keep my personal family revelations to myself," He decided then.

"Does it have anything to do with you looking like over thirty years hasn't passed on your face?" McGonagoll asked.

"It does. But it is not essential to my report," He continued. "Hermione, Mr Malfoy, and Miss Lovegood went to my sixth year at Hogwarts in order to get the Hogwarts Houses on the side of the light, and my past self to go along with this. Mr Zabini, Miss Weasely, and Mr Longbottom went back to the 1940's, and I traveled with Miss Parkinson, and Mr Potter to the time when the Dark Lord acquired the Hufflepuff chalice, and Lord Slytherin's locket.

"We managed to keep the Dark Lord from killing Hepzibah Smith, but had to obliviate him of his memories of him meeting us during the 'sale negotiations.' Parkinson pdosed as my wife, and Potter was supposed to cover our exit from the mansion, but he tripped up the protective enchantments, and Parkinson had him pose as our idiotic house boy. Atropos, the Crone Fate, took possession of the heirlooms, and I don't know where they are now. Miss Parkinson was supposed to travel back to the forties, but would not be parted from her husband, and so went through the portal regardless."

McGonagoll sat back and ruminated on all that she was told, and massaged her forehead. "So many dead. Gods, this is terrible. Well, you protected what students you could I cannot fault you for that. But I do not like that you chose to wed a witch half your age. I just hope that she returns safely to you."

Severus nodded, agreeing, "I hope that too, I truly do. May I be dismissed? It has been a trying day and--"

A loud knock sounded on the door, and one of the portraits announced the presence of Argus Filch the caretaker. "Send him in," McGonagoll ordered.

Filch entered the room with Mr Longbottom and Mr Zabini in tow. Mr Zabini wore an old Ravenclaw uniform, and Mr Longbottom wore a Hufflepuff uniform.

"I found these two here boys on th' edge of th' Forest. They was trespassin,' " Filch explained. "I recommend you truss em' up in shackles til' the Ministry gets here to deal with em.' "

McGonagoll looked just as weary as Severus at that moment. "Thank you, Argus. I will decide what to do with Mr Longbottom and Zabini. You may go."

"But they was--"  
"I. Said. Leave. Argus. Now."  
"Yes, Headmistress."

Filch grumbled obscenities under his breath as he shut the door behind him. "Severus, you may go rest. I will deal with these students," She decided.

"As you wish, Headmistress."

The two boys eyed him uneasily, but he didn't care. He took a shower in his quarters, and ordered dinner in. He could barely eat as he thought of Hermione. Was she safe? Did she miss him just as deeply as he missed her? He practiced occlumency until such questions were removed from his mind, and he could sleep. But when he slept, he dreamed of the island cave, and holding her in his arms once again after they made slow, ponderous love....


	33. Christmas Memory Sharing: 1970's

Hermione

While Draco and Luna grew closer and more saccharine in how they displayed their love, I realized that I would have to either stay at the school for the holidays, or take Lucius Malfoy up on his offer to have Christmas at Malfoy Manor. My birthday in September was quiet and I insisted that no one make a big deal of it, but Severus bought me a silver charm bracelet in Hogsmeade with our initials carved in a heart in beautiful cursive calligraphy.

"It's beautiful, Severus," I commented. "But this implies we're dating, and we never discussed it beyond our study sessions."

Severus put on my bracelet for me, and kissed my hand. "I was being stupid all of those other times. Maybe I want us to date. I mean, I never even was firm on seeing your memories from your time, because I was scared things might get too weird between us."

"Oh, alright," I blushed, and pulled out my present for him. "I may have had Lucius's help in picking this out for you in Potente Potions."

Severus rose an eyebrow. "If it's a new cauldron, I already have one for next term."

I laughed, "It's not a cauldron, silly. Just open it."

He did, and it was a brand new pensieve, complete with the potions necessary to fill it. Severus looked at it with awe, "Oh wow, this...Thank you, Hermione. I will treasure this."

"Lucius figured that you would prefer your own since he has his own memories in his," I explained. "But then, he said that I just had to go to his family's Christmas ball, and you have to as well."

"Did you pick out a gown?"  
"I'm sure Narcissa has many."

"Yes. She could clothe London with the dregs of her closet," Severus teased. "Just don't let Bellatrix dress you, you will look like death warmed over."

"You're mean."  
"I call it like I see it."  
"Yes, you always have."

A knock came at Severus's dorm room door. He answered it, and Narcissa and Andromeda entered the room. "Lovely bracelet, dear. You, my dear friend, are coming with me. We are going shopping. Severus, do try to not stand up your date, and warn Lucius of the usual threat if he so much as looks in another witch's direction."

Severus nodded. "Ah yes, you will hex his balls off, and no grand kids for your mum's and dad's, how dreadful that would be for all that are involved."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Your jokes are mean spirited, Severus. But then again, I'm not going to the ball since I made it clear to my parents that I accepted Ted's proposal."

"I'm sorry you won't be there, Andra," I commented. "But then again, Sirius will be there."

She rolled her brown eyes. "Yes, the cousin my mother has been foisting on me from the time we could both walk. His arrogance exceeds his looks, I'm afraid."

Severus and I laughed.

"He mellows out when he is older, believe it or not," I pointed out.

Andromeda shrugged her shoulders. "I have no need for such a derelict. I'm only here to help you dress for a Malfoy Ball. Isn't that right, 'Cissa?"

Narcissa agreed, "Yes, but won't you humor mum by trying to socialize with Sirius or Regulus, sis?"

Andromeda argued, "No. I refuse, and that is final. Let's just get this shopping done and over with."

Narcissa looked sad. "Very well. Come, Hermione, the boys need their wizard bonding time, whatever that means."

Severus made an exaggerated Sign of the Cross, and I laughed as the two Black sisters led me out of the Slytherin common room. Narcissa smiled at me, "He's normally not so amusing to be around, you know. He cares about you a great deal, you know."

I agreed, "I care for him too, but we just wanted to take things slow, see how we felt about things before the nitty gritty."

"That's smart. It was a rebound in our case," Narcissa informed me. "But then again, neither of us wanted anything more from each other, and that's okay. Just be warned, Severus is...he can be insatiable."

I already knew that about my husband, but I decided to be mum about how I would know such intimate details. "I will keep that in mind," I replied.

We went from shop to shop trying on just about every style of dress. Finally, Narcissa threw up her hands, and groaned, "This is hopeless. I have just the thing in my closet at home."

The sisters dragged me to Grimmauld Place where I played nice with Mrs Black, and the others, and Narcissa picked out a gorgeous one shoulder black ombre gown that fit and looked perfect on me.

  
Even Andromeda was impressed, and made me up. "You look beautiful, Hermione. My goodness, you will have all manner of wizards begging to dance with you."

I shook my head. "If it's at all possible, I'm only dancing with Severus tonight."

"Aw, I think you two would be a lovely couple," Narcissa gushed. "Does he know you fancy him this deeply?"

"No, but I will tell him."  
"Lovely! It's almost time."

Narcissa changed into a full sequined black ballgown and she looked beautiful as always. Andromeda simply changed into a sweater and jeans, and explained that Ted's family was low key in how they celebrated Christmas.

The preparations took all day, but I had time to look over the elegant Malfoy grounds. When the guests began arriving, I looked through the crowds for Severus, and found him in the library. He was stirring his pensieve, and writing down his findings in a notebook.

"An elegant feast and ball is happening in the ballroom, and you are in here working," I chuckled.

Severus looked up at me, and his gaze raked me from head to toe. "Wow. You look absolutely stunning, Hermione. But I hate these parties, I have been to so many of them it grates on the nerves sometimes."

He looked great in his black tailored suit that was not wizard made, ironically enough. "Have you been using it?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's a remarkable device, really. I want you to show me your memories tonight before we join everyone in the ballroom."

"Alright, if that is what you wish."  
"I have to know."

"Just... When you look at when I met you first, just remember that I was sixteen, and I crushed on you hard when I transferred from Beauxbatons," I noted. "And...don't think I'm weird, alright?"

Severus rose an eyebrow at that. "Um, why would I think that of you? Who am I to you in your time?"

"Just...You will find out."  
"Okay."

I took out my wand from my lace garter on my left thigh, and put my wand to my temple. I extracted all of my earliest memories of meeting him, being berated in class by him, but also defending him to my friends. I placed the memory filament into the pensieve, and we both stuck our heads in, and the memories of my meeting Severus Snape for the first time played out before us both...


	34. Christmas Memory Sharing Pt. 2

Hermione

Potions class revolved around us as we crashed into my memory of fourth year, (the same year of the blood messages and the basilisk freezing students with its eyes), and young Severus joined me.

We took a seat in the back as a much older Severus made his opening speech about potions, and my girlish brain went on and on about how hot he was, much better looking than ancient Professor Bellingham who had the most atrocious wet farts every time he walked. I marveled at how such a young wizard wasn't already married, and from day one I kept doodling Mrs Hermione Snape in hearts in my Potions textbooks.

Severus was stunned, "Wow, um, I have no words except to say you were hot for teacher."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's still you, only older."

I kept wanting to answer every question as older Severus interrogated Harry Potter. "So, Lily did have that bullying asshole's child. He even has the same eye problem, how distasteful."

"He could be Sirius Black's."

Severus chuckled, "True. Her father did have bad eyes now that I think about it. But he has her eyes, that is unnerving."

We watched my younger self go through her adventures with her two best guy friends, and deal with a Slytherin House that constantly bullied them. Older Severus was not much better, but younger Severus understood.

"It's all an act," He remarked. "You had to have seen that."

"I do now that I see it," I admitted, "But at the time, I was a girl that was hurt by her secret crush's seeming cruelty."

The memories matured, and so did their interactions. I could see the very subtle flirtations now, and even in how older Severus protected me at every turn was more than what a normal teacher would do for a student.

The killing of Dumbledore on the astronomy tower nearly killed what love I had for my dark wizard, but was reinvigorated when I learned that it was a mercy killing. My friends didn't see it that way, but I did. The memories darkened after that, and we came up from the pensieve...

🌴🌴🌴🌴

Severus

Severus stared in shock at the witch he was slowly coming to love. They had a deep history together: one of misunderstandings, hidden passion, and love, love above all. Draco was Lucius and Narcissa's son, and Luna was actually a Lovegood by birth.

Hermione lightly touched him, and he flinched away from her, at first. "I...I'm sorry, it's too much all at once isn't it?"

"You...You love me?"  
"Yes."  
"H-How did we...did we ever...?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thoroughly. I can show you those memories if you want now."

He turned to her, and caressed her face. "I want to see it in your mind. Please."

"Go ahead."

" _Legillimens_ ," He cast with his wand. He poured through their time on the island, how they had to survive, every last moment of them making love, bonding as man and wife. Gods, she was his wife!

Tears filled his eyes as he pulled himself out of her mind. "I...I have no right to tear you away from my older self. But I feel drawn to you in the same way, and...I am falling for you, Hermione, hard."

Hermione cried, "I love you too, Severus. I don't care what age you are. My heart has always belonged to you. At first, it was some silly crush, but it deepened into love, and I--"

But she never finished speaking, because he silenced her words with a kiss. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair as she put her tongue in his mouth. He did the same, running his hands up and down her waist as he cupped her ass in his hands and moaned against her mouth.

"We...We should stop...our guests..."

"Later?" Hermione asked, pulling away from him.

"Do you...really want to?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, very much so. I have waited months to establish our bond in this time. You don't have to be cateful either, and I wouldn't want you to be even if this were my time."

Severus blushed. "But if we...you know...Would that change things?"

Hermione sighed, "No. It will simply be that we made a child, and the bond between us will be everlasting, regardless if you get me pregnant or not. We have to consummate the marriage either way."

Severus understood. "That's good, because even if I didn't know about who I am to you, I still would have asked for a tryst from you."

She kissed him, and straightened his green tie. "Good, then after the ball, I want us to bond."

"It's a date then," He agreed.

They smoothed down each other's clothes then, and they went to enjoy the Christmas Ball. They danced mostly with each other, but occasionally with Draco, Luna, and Mrs and Mr Malfoy. When the fireworks were lit up over the gardens, Severus found Hermione, and they sneaked off to his guest bedroom where they spent the rest of the evening bonding in every way a witch and wizard can bond in the bonds of matrimony, and the timeless, true love between them...


	35. Rebonding: 1970's

Hermione

Neither of us made any sudden moves towards one another. Severus stood in front of the fireplace, and looked at me, deep in thought. "Would you choose me as I am now if I asked?"

I went to him, and hugged him. "I can only be here for a short time. But we will be together again."

Severus nodded. "I can live with that. It's silly of me to be jealous of myself, but I strangely am."

I chuckled, "I meant what I said when I said that I love you regardless."

"Good. Turn around, I want to unwrap my present," Severus invited.

I did, and he kissed the back of my neck as he slowly unzipped my dress. He kissed each piece of exposed flesh, and took down my hair from its tight French bun Andromeda put it up in. He unhooked my strapless bra, and cupped my breasts in his hands.

"You are so beautiful," He purred in my ear. "I take you, Hermione Granger as my bride, my wife, and vow to love you for as long as our love endures. To protect you and our family, for always."

I caressed his cheek, and rose on my toes to press my lips to his. He kissed me deeply, running his hands down my waist and hips. I broke the kiss for air, and turned in his arms, untying his tie. "I take you, Severus Snape as my groom, my husband, and vow to love, honor, and cherish you and any children we might have always, for our bond to last so long as we are true to each other," I vowed, crying happy tears. "I said more originally, but that was the gist of it."

Severus nodded. "It works for me. I'm just happy you are mine, and you were able to share my school House for once."

"I agree."

We undressed each other the rest of the way, and explored one another. We made slow, reverential love, taking our time to truly become one, and when we finished, we were both crying tears of sheer joy as we held each other in bed afterwards.

"That was...I have no words," He said softly, idly running his fingers through my hair.

"I agree. To me, it was beautiful, but surreal," I admitted. "Since I was with you before. But, there has been no one else."

Severus looked astonished by that revelation. "I wish that was the case with me, but alas."

I laced my fingers through his, and kissed his hand. "It's alright. I didn't save myself for some religious reason, but that I wanted it to be for the right wizard. He just happened to be you."

Severus kissed me. "I'm honored. But, when do you have to return?"

"Probably when we return to school."  
"Oh. I had to ask."  
"Let's just enjoy the time we do have."  
"Agreed..."

🌴🌴🌴

Severus

The journey back to Hogwarts weighed on his heart, because he knew that he would lose Hermione until years later. Draco slipped into the seat next to him, and frowned, "Uh oh. You look like Christmas was the most terrible thing ever, what gives?"

Severus saw the family resemblance now in Lucius and Narcissa's son. "Hermione showed me the pensieve memories of the island, everything."

Draco let out a deep breath. "Wow, that's heavy. Is she choosing you, or your older self?"

"My older self."  
"I figured as much."  
"We bonded...and I love her."

"I get it. I had a brief crush on her myself," Draco admitted. "Until dad found out that her parents weren't magical. I was basically ordered not to pursue her, and I haven't. I was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson, but besides hot sex, we really had nothing in common. Luna, though, she's sweet, and caring, and like me, is into helping people, but she's better at doing that with magical creatures."

Severus looked out the train window, and for the first time in his life, wished that he weren't going back to Hogwarts.

"Who am I to you?"  
"You're my godfather."  
"Oh, that makes sense."

They talked more about Draco's school years, about Quidditch, and when Hogsmeade showed up in the train window, they changed into their school uniforms...

🌴🌴🌴

He decided to ride in one of the thestral carriages alone, and he watched Hermione with the other Slytherin girls. Lucius smiled at him, "Spill the tea. Something big happened between you two during the ball."

Severus nodded. "I won't tell you here, it's too personal."

Bellatrix was giggling at something her two twin boyfriends were saying. "Lord Black isn't disturbed that she's dating both twin LeStrange brothers?"

Lucius shrugged. "As long as Bella marries Rodolphus, he couldn't care less. He knows his daughter is a slut, but doesn't seem to care because her lovers are purebloods. Now, Andra getting engaged to that Tonks boy, that pissed the family off, and Narcissa is trying to put that fire out."

"I don't envy her that."

"But you know more about who Draco is, right?" Lucius inquired.

Severus nodded. "It's not my business to say."

Draco came over, and he saw the tension between them. "Oh. You told him, didn't you?"

"Not everything, no. Do you want to tell him?" He had to ask.

Draco shook his head. "No, I will tell him. But, I want Luna around when she hears about it. She's a part of this too. Hermione already did her part."

Severus blushed slightly. "That she did."

Hermione returned to the Great Hall after using the restroom, and sat down next to him. "What did I just walk into?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "A meeting that we're setting up to reveal some truths at last. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, but my memories of Severus are highly personal. Draco has to tell you who he is to you," Hermione explained. "Can we meet in private?"

"Yes, we should," Lucius agreed. "After dinner."

"Good. After dinner it is."

They all agreed on it, and they all met in Lucius's dorm suite. Once there, Draco revealed his pensieve memories, and also the bombshell that he had taken Luna Lovegood as his bride...


	36. Family Truths

Draco

Draco shared his pensieve memories, and his future father stared at him, completely shocked. "You're...you're truly my son?"

Draco teared up. "Yes. I know you're not a fan of the Lovegoods, but I love Luna, and we married in my time."

Lucius teared up, and hugged his son. "I don't care. I'm happy for you both."

Luna hugged Lucius as well. Lucius then looked at Hermione and Severus, and smiled, "I'm happy for you two as well. But let's discuss how the Dark Lord destroyed my family legacy."

"Do you have the Mark yet?" Hermione asked.

Lucius nodded, rolling up his sleeve. "Your Grand forced me to, son. But knowing what I know now, I think that I want to be a double agent. I can't believe that he would harm purebloods like he does in your time..."

🌴🌴🌴

Hermione

I told the story of how Neville Longbottom's parents were tortured into insanity, and that he had to live with visiting his parents in St Mungos with his Gran.

"My gods," Lucius said, grave. "I had no idea that Bellatrix would do such an evil thing. Can you forgive me for treating you like trash, Hermione?"

I hugged him. "Of course. I mean, we are family now, right?"

Lucius laughed, "Of course, little sister, of course. You too, Luna."

Luna hugged Lucius, and Narcissa popped in, looking tired after her family ordeal. We filled her in, and showed her the memories. Narcissa hugged Draco, then Luna, and finally, me.

"Take care of Severus, in your time," Narcissa charged me. "He's been such a good friend...after our own fling, that is. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little jealous of you, Hermione. But I will get to meet my son again, and I will do better, Draco, I promise."

Draco smiled, genuinely moved, "Thanks, mum, I mean that. But I--"

A portal formed in the middle of the room, and the Mother Fate appeared to us. "Say your goodbyes, travelers. Especially you, Princess. One of your fellow travelers has gone down a very dark path, and your help is needed."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to be as involved," I surmised.

The Mother Fate shook her cowled head. "No, my lady," She whispered in my ear, "It would not bode well for your newly conceived little one."

My eyes widened, and I turned to Severus. He embraced me, kissing me deeply, "What did she say to you?"

I whispered, "I will keep our little one safe, my love."

"Really? But we just--"  
"She is of the Three Fates."  
"Oh, that makes sense. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Each Malfoy hugged me close, and Draco, Luna, and I took the Mother Fate's hands. Luna smiled knowingly at me, and mouthed, 'I'm expecting too.' I winked at her, and the Fate escorted me and my party through the portal...into what looked like the teacher's meeting room at Hogwarts.

Severus rose from his place at the table, and in front of everyone grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I melted into the kiss, and we were both sobbing happy tears.

McGonagoll cleared her throat loudly, "As touching as this moment is, we were conducting a staff meeting here."

The Mother Fate curtsied to me and Severus. "I will inform my King that I have delivered your lady safe, my Prince."

Severus nodded. "That is good. Thank you, Lachesis."

"No gratitude is required."

I went through the portal, and Severus explained to the staff that he had a god for a biological father, and it was why the magic of the island called to him to begin with. Also, he was called a Prince of the Underworld, since Hades decided to recognize him as one of his many, many heirs, but had not decided on whether to make him Heir Apparent or not.

Flitwick squeaked, "Very fascinating, Severus. However, it does not solve the problem of this Dark Lady situation..."

🌴🌴🌴

Hermione

I parted from Severus and asked, "What Dark Lady problem? Surely, the despot didn't give Bellatrix LeStrange more power. Everyone knows she is crazy."

Professor Sinestra, the astronomy teacher, frowned, "No, not her. I think she is...what is the word, his concubine, more than his wife. No, Mr Zabini compromised his mission by cheating on Miss Weasely, thereby driving her into You Know Who's arms when he was a handsome lad."

Severus scowled, "The boy should be sterilized for punishment."

McGonagoll rubbed at her temples. "As extreme of an action as that is, Severus, I do somewhat agree. However, she has become a real problem, especially since they have shared their powers over the years."

"Harry should have been sent through the portal instead," I mused. "He knew of Ginny's exposure to Riddle, and how if he played the sweet, caring lover that she would come to his bed willingly. He would have been able to keep Ginny away from him, despite their own history together."

McGonagoll agreed. "I agree. Unfortunately, Mr Potter is dealing with his own issues lately. Is there anything you would like to add Hermione, because we are in the middle of a meeting."

"I can only add that there has to be good in Ginny," I asserted. "Severus, I will leave you to go talk with the others, but I have some important news to share with you later."

Severus lifted my hand to his lips, and kissed. "Alright. I will find you later."

"Okay."

I left the room, and Draco and Luna followed me as we found Harry in the hospital wing looking over....Pansy Parkinson, as if she were dead...


	37. The Cat's Rebuke

Neville

He didn't think that he had ever seen Professor McGonagoll so angry in his entire time attending Hogwarts. Blaise looked like he was pissing his drawers as well. She eyed their different uniforms and narrowed her green eyes, "What do you _mean_ that you couldn't 'help yourself,' Mr Zabini? I see that the sorting hat placed you in Ravenclaw in the time you went to, so you cannot be a complete idiot."

Blaise blushed, "Yeah, in school I'm smart, but when it comes to witches I...um, kind of have a weakness for good trim."

Neville rolled his eyes. "That's putting it mildly. I had to lie to my girlfriend in order to come back to this time, so you should be kissing my ass right now, nympho."

Blaise sneered, "At least I don't fudge pack like you do sometimes."

"Whatever, homophobe. Just because I like both doesn't mean you can sling slurs at me," Neville defended.

"Whatever."

"Enough! Now, I do not care about your personal proclivities, Mr Zabini," McGonagoll said firmly. "However, you lost a student, and until you can give me any evidence to the contrary, I am going to assign you detention with Mr Filch."

"Eww, he's gross!"

"What was that, Mr Zabini? Was that an endorsement on a worse punishment?" McGonagoll nearly shouted.

Blaise hung his head in shame. "No, Headmistress. I'll go find him now."

A portal formed, and Clotho, the Maiden Fate appeared. "I have another solution, Minerva. Blaise Zabini has dishonored his deepest vow from the heart to be with only Ginervra Weasely. He shall return with me to the time he found his happiness. He was only brought to this time to explain his misdeeds."

McGonagoll rose an eyebrow. "Is it true that you bonded to Miss Weasely, but decided that being her husband was not good enough?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well, I accept the Fate's judgment on this," McGonagoll agreed. "You are to never return to this time, and grow old, and die in the light of your dishonor. Be gone."

Blaise left with the Fate through the portal, and McGonagoll turned to Neville. "I am very sorry for the loss of your happiness, Mr Longbottom."

Neville nodded. "Yeah. Life sucks, I have often found. May I be excused? I want to see how Harry is. He's taking losing his wife and child really hard."

McGonagoll agreed, "Of course, you may. Good night, Mr Longbottom."

"Good night, Headmistress."

Neville left the Headmaster's office, and found Harry staring into a bassinet. There were standing tears in his eyes, and Neville's heart broke for his friend. He gently laid a hand on his friend's lower back, and Harry jumped.

"Oh. It's you, Neville," Harry murmured. "Did you come to see Sirius?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah, um, I sure did."

Neville looked into the crib, and a very tiny baby who looked like a boy lay there, dead and still. "Do I even want to know how he died?"

Harry glanced over at Pansy, and saw that Hermione was looking at Pansy, and crying. Neville said softly, "I'm very sorry, Harry. I know you loved her."

Harry leaned over and gave the baby a kiss on his little forehead. "Yeah. I did, and I wouldn't change how I fell for Pansy on the island, but even Snape tried to save her, and couldn't. There was...so much blood. The time travel accelerated her pregnancy, and it killed our son. M-My son. Fuck..." Harry broke down in tears, and Neville caught him before he could collapse to the floor.

Hermione joined them, and she wiped at her tears. "We should get him out of here," She suggested. "He doesn't need to be here to make a spectacle when Pansy's parents arrive for whatever funeral the Professors have planned."

Neville agreed, "You're right."

Neville knocked Harry out, and he levitated him to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione still had on her Slytherin uniform from the 70's, so he wasn't sure if the fat lady would let them in.

The fat lady portrait stirrred, "Password?"

"We don't have one," Hermione declared, "But we're trying to get our Gryffindor friend to the common room to rest up, since he just lost his wife. Do you think maybe you could help us out, Fat Lady?"

The fat lady looked on them, and sighed sadly, "I really shouldn't be breaking school rules like this, even for a Professor's wife, but I think I can just this once. Just please, leave quickly before the other portraits report me to Headmistress McGonagoll."

"Thank you, Fat Lady."

"It's Violet, my dears," The Fat Lady corrected them. "My name in life was Lady Violet Hufflepuff."

"Then why are you Gryffindor's portrait?" Neville had to ask, out of pure curiosity. "Lady Hufflepuff guards the Hufflepuff entrance, so why not you, my lady?"

"Hmph, well, it used to be Sir Cadogen who guarded Gryffindor Tower in the founding of Hogwarts, but when I fell out of favor in my Aunt's eyes due to a very unconventional tete a tete with a certain lovely, buxom witch such as yourself Madam Snape, she thought my predilection repulsive, and banished my portrait from my own school House," The Fat Lady answered. "Now, I have talked enough, get that boy inside before I change my mind..."

🌴🌴🌴

Hermione

The Fat Lady let us in, and we laid Harry down on the main couch by the fireplace. I broke out laughing.

Neville smiled, "What's so funny?"

"The Fat Lady flirting with me," I explained. "I had no clue she was into witches, did you?"

"Nope. But I'm bi, so I have no room to judge, I guess," Neville chuckled.

"I guess not. Still, it's funny."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Do you miss this place? I kind of do, even though the Hufflepuff common room has lots of plants to give it an earthy feel to everything," Neville pointed out.

I looked around the place. I came here in what would have been my fifth year at Beauxbatons, because that is the way the Ministry runs the school system*, (A.N. Changing this up to suit the story here. Hogwarts is more of a college in this book), and because I wanted more of a challenge academically.

I said a silent goodbye to the Gryffindor common room. "I quite like the peacefulness of the Slytherin common room. Sure, some people might find it eerie, and dark, but you get to fall asleep to the sound of the Black Lake, and we get our own rooms, and bathrooms like in a hotel suite. It's very nice, actually."

Neville nodded. "Well, let's get out of here, I'm sure you need to get back to your husband."

"Yes, I do. Are you still afraid of him?"  
"Not as I was when I first came here."  
"That's nice. Let's go."  
"Agreed."

We left Gryffindor Tower, and Severus met us outside. "How is Mr Potter?"

"He's crashed on the sofa."  
"Ah. Have you eaten?"  
"No, and I'm famished."

"Well, we can't have that, can we? Good evening, Mr Longbottom," Severus greeted Neville.

"You too, Professor. Night' Mione.' "  
"Good night, Neville."

Neville hugged me, and left us alone. Severus and I didn't talk much as we walked hand in hand to the dungeons. He unlocked the door to his quarters, and soon, we ordered a private dinner for the two of us. During the dinner, I informed him of my big news, and what it could mean for us both....


	38. The Big News

Hermione

Dinner was trout, potatoes, and asparagus over rice, served with wine. I ordered ice water for myself, and Severus raised an eyebrow over that.

"Not in the mood for alcohol tonight? The white wine blends nicely with the trout," He pointed out.

I nodded. "I agree, but it has to do with my news that I cannot have it."

"Oh? Do tell."

I blushed. "Well...see the thing is, I'm pregnant."

The word hanged in the air between us, and Severus digested the news quietly, looking as impassive as always. He took a sip of wine, swallowed it, and asked, "You are certain?"

"Yes, do you remember the Malfoy Christmas Ball?" I asked.

Severus thought about it, and reached across the table to take my hand in his. "Yes, vividly. But you have to understand that what was moments to you was years to me."

My heart sank. "Oh, gods, Severus. And you...never in all that time we were apart did you ever?"

He kissed my hand softly. "Never, lioness. The memories of you kept me from succumbing completely to the darkness many times."

Tears filled my eyes. "I just...When you kissed me when I came back with Lachesis through the portal, I had no idea you had been alone all this time."

"It's not your fault."  
"I know, but it feels like it."

Severus kissed each of my knuckles, "I am happy we got to spend what time we could while I was young. I know we didn't court until the end, but I was afraid that you would have preferred past me to how I am now."

I shook my head. "Never. I love you, regardless of age, Severus. Although, we could role play that scenario a bit if we wished to spice things up one night."

"I will take that suggestion under advisement," He remarked, winking at me wickedly. "Come dance with me."

I rose from the table, and he took my hand in his, and kissed it. "How forward of you, sir. My, my, what would my chaperone think, seeing me dance solely with you?"

Severus gathered me into his arms, and used his wand to play a slow love song on his sound system. "Tell her to go to hell, lioness, because for this night and always you are mine."

I began to sway my hips in time to the music, and Severus met me move for move. "Consider it done, my Prince. I will never be with any wizard but you."

He laid a hand on my still flat belly, and kissed my forehead. "I know, my love. I feel life here, life that we made. I just..." He teared up, his voice going hoarse, "A big part of me wished that we did not leave that island. However rugged living in a cave was, for one precious moment, I could forget that I wasn't a spy, that I could love as I wished. I'm just...I was so scared that I had lost you when we were parted last time."

I caressed his cheek, looking up into his beautiful obsidian eyes. "You mean, the Dark Lord of the wizarding world scares you less than my rejection of you?"

"Yes."

I placed my hand on his where he had it on my belly. "That could never happen, Severus Snape. You are my lover, my best friend, and the father of my child. We bonded on that island, and we bonded when you were young. I returned to you in our time, and I am telling you that I love you, only you. Can you not trust in the strength of our love? I gave myself to only my husband, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Severus crashed his lips on mine, and I melted into his kiss, deepening it as my tongue sought his. Still kissing me, he picked me up, and carried me into his room, and laid me down on his bed. He spelled our clothing off, and he flicked his wand, turning off the music as well.

He gently kissed and licked me everywhere, taking the time to savor each part of my body, especially my nipples, which he suckled greedily. I gasped at how good it felt. He trailed his lips down my ribcage, to my navel, and to the juncture of my thighs. He kissed along the inside of my thighs, and began to lick and finger my pussy until it was soaking wet. I soon lost control and dug my fingers into his hair as I cried out my orgasm.

Severus popped his head up, smiling a very triumphant grin that showed off his male pride in making his wife orgasm with just his fingers and tongue. He kissed up my body again, and playfully nipped my neck before claiming my lips once more with a very possessive kiss.

He nodded to me with his eyes, and I nodded back, giving my consent wordlessly. He stroked himself to peak readiness, and slid himself inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him, and when he was fully inside me, we gasped from the sensation. I was about to say something, but he put a finger to his lips, as if to say words aren't important. I nodded in response.

Our mouths duelled one another as fiercely as our bodies as we made passionate love over and over again, reuniting with each other body and soul as we came together. Finally, we separated, and we were both in tears from how beautiful it was between us. We were coated in sweat, but we didn't care as we snuggled each other. Severus covered us both with the covers, and we spooned each other, him holding me from behind. We soon succumbed to sleep, and I had never felt so protected and loved in all of my life. But it was only the calm before the storm, and one way or another Ginny Weasely had to go down...or else...


	39. Delivering Big News

Ginny

After showing Tom her time, and all of its many amenities, it broke her heart somewhat that he was not always the most faithful wizard. He never paraded around his conquests in her presence, nor asked her to attend all of the Revels, but she knew they were a necessary evil to gather more recruits for the cause. None of the other girlfriends gave her trouble, none but Bellatrix LeStrange, of course. In Ginny's opinion, her obsession with her husband made zero sense, since Bellatrix was already sleeping with both her husband Rodolpus, and his twin brother, and any wizard and witch that she took a shine to during the Revels.

But her insecure jealousy was getting on Ginny's nerves, particularly since she had been feeling off as of late. She was getting sick in the mornings, and feeling very sluggish, and in the afternoons she often had painful migraines. She had summoned a healer from St Mungos, and the healer cast the medicis charm.

"Madam Riddle, when was you last menses?" The witch had asked.

Ginny thought about it hard, and realized her last one had been nearly two months ago. "Um, almost two months. But I've been irregular before. You don't think I'm pregnant, do you? My husband insisted that he was sterile."

The healer shook her bushy gray hair. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, honey, but you are, indeed, pregnant. You will begin to show in another month, and by then, we can cast another medicis charm to determine your child's gender. Congratulations on your little one, Madam Riddle."

The witch used the floo network to leave the mansion she called home...for now. Tom wanted to restore his family home to its former glory, and while she supported that decision, she was scared to tell him about this impending child.

Ginny dressed with care in nice, dark robes, and went downstairs for dinner. Tom was already chatting with Bella, and she was making a fool of herself in the process.

"Ah, Ginny," Tom called to her. "Sit beside me, will you not?"

Bellatrix pouted, "But Tommy, this is my spot! How come she gets to sit right beside youuu?"

Tom rolled his red eyes, which, besides his almost white skin, was the only thing physically odd about him this time around, due to her calming influence over him. "Bella, must I lock you in the dungeon with Nagini once more? Ginervra is my wife, she has every right to sit beside me."

Bellatrix grabbed her plate and slammed it down at the farthest end of the dining room table. Tom sighed, nursing the beginnings of a headache. She came around to his back, and began rubbing his shoulders.

"Mmm, that's nice, dollface," He purred. "You always know when that stupid brat is trying to get inside my head."

Ginny always felt dread seep deep inside her by his mention of Harry Potter, because she had been his girlfriend a life time ago. "Yes, darling, I know," She soothed. "Are we going to have a formal meeting later?"

"Hmph, wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Bellatrix quipped as she guzzled her wine. "Filthy Weasely swine. It's only because you're a pureblood that--"

" _Mimblewimble_ ," Tom cast with his bone white wand. Bellatrix's tongue twisted itself inside of her mouth, and she screamed as her mouth disappeared off of her face.

"Bellatrix, go to the dungeons," Tom ordered, removing the jinx from her mouth. "Now, before you try my patience further."

Bellatrix whined, "Whhy? Why won't you favor meee? I can give you kids."

Tom frowned, "No, Bella, you cannot. Now, go, I would prefer a nice quiet meal with my _wife_."

She slinked off, grumbling under her breath all the while. Ginny continued to rub the tension out of his shoulders until he put a hand on hers. She stopped and sat down beside him.

"To answer your earlier question, no, I am not having a formal meeting here," Tom continued as if Bellatrix didn't almost make him lose his temper just now. "What seems to be on your mind, dollface?"

Ginny reached across the table for his hand, and wondered if she was pushing her luck by asking for more affection than he was willing to give tonight, but he took her hand, and held it gently.

"Well, I have been feeling a bit...off lately," Ginny began, "And I just met with a healer who cast the medicis charm and...well, I...I'm pregnant, Tom. Like, almost three months along."

Tom looked at her like she had spoken a foreign language for a second, but then he said, "Rise. I would try to sense life there for myself. I thought I was sterile."

Ginny obeyed, and he rose as well. He placed a hand on her lower belly, and closed his eyes. He never laid a hand on her in anger, but he had his moments of callousness where he simply neglected her, and didn't care that his periodic cheating hurt her in any way.

A satisfied smile spread across his face as he lifted her face to his, and he kissed her softly. "I cannot sense as to what gender our child is, but it is life, that much I can sense as a legilimens. Apparently, I can only sire children with you, Ginervra, so count your usefulness there."

A tear leaked from her eye. "I...I am grateful for that, Tom. But, I was hoping to hear you say that you loved me...this child, just once."

Tom ran his hands up and down her waist, briefly cupping her breasts. "As much as I am capable of love, I give that to you, dollface. I told you this. None of the others mean a fig to me, there are only there to satisfy base desires of mine I will not sully you with."

She hated her weakness, "But I need to hear it. I love you, Tom...so much."

Tom caressed her bottom, and ground his semi hardness into her core. "I am aware. Very well, if you insist: I love you, Ginervra. You know this, I know this. Now, let us finish our meal, and we can celebrate in our own private way."

They went to her bedroom, and made passionate love. Tom was not gentle, he rarely was, but from the brief interactions she saw of him during the Revels, she knew that he did some very kinky things he never did with her, because of their bond, such as it was. After he rolled off of her, he played idly with her hair, and stroked her occupied belly.

"You have done your duty well," He remarked dryly. "I hope for your sake it is a son."

"And if it is not?"

Tom shrugged. "Then we will try again for one. You desired the family route, so that is your main use for me, to breed me heirs until you cannot any more. Break down the flowery aspects of the bond, and that is what it is: you bearing my legacy."

He sat up, and used his wand to summon his black silk robe to him. "Good night, dollface. Sleep well."

"Could you not...well," She bit her lip nervously, "Stay, Tom? Just once? I would love for you to cuddle me."

He pressed a kiss to her lips lightly. "No, I have pressing needs to attend to. There is only so much vanilla I can stomach, after all. Good night, Ginervra."

Just like that, he was all business. The tender, passionate husband was gone as quick as the flipping of a muggle light switch. He left her alone to go to his own bedroom, no doubt, to service one of his slaves. Ginny curled up in a ball and cried, crying for a love like her parents had, and cursing her stupidity for even bonding to Voldemort to begin with.

As her belly grew larger and larger, Ginny was scared to tell her husband that she was going to give him his heart's desire: a son, and for the first time in her life, she hated her family's genetic dominance to have wizards, rather than witches, she just prayed that she would be able to influence her son for the good, rather than evil ultimately....


	40. The Double Funeral

Hermione

The funeral of Pansy Potter nee Parkinson took place two weeks later. The Weaselys also attended, seeing as how Pansy was married briefly to Harry, and wanted to be at Hogwarts to support him in his hour of need. Even the Malfoys arrived, and I had to greet the guests as they arrived, because Harry seemed incapable at the moment. Severus was in his lab brewing Draught of Peace, and he arrived, greeting me with a gentle kiss to my temple.

"How much did I miss?" He asked.

"Not much, the Weaselys have just arrived," I informed him.

"Wonderful, I can hear the banjos playing even now," He remarked dryly.

I chuckled, "Oh, hush, dork. Be your approximation of nice, my Prince."

"I will try."  
"Thank you."

The Weasely clan arrived, and Mrs Weasely gave me a big bear hug. "Oh, my dear! I am so happy to see you, even though I wish Ronald was here."

I patted her back. "Me too, Mrs Weasely, me too. Losing him was a very big loss when it happened."

Mrs Weasely chuckled, "Oh, Hermione, you're too funny. I know that you didn't care for my Ron the way he did you. But isn't Harry going to show up for his own wife's funeral?"

I shook my head. "He wanted to help Madam Pomfrey with the last minute details on packaging up his little one. I think losing his child hit him worse than losing Pansy to be honest."

"I understand," She said sadly. "How are you, Severus?"

Severus finished up talking with Mr Weasely. "I am very well, although it is never an easy thing to lose a student, especially since Mrs Potter was from my own House."

"Yes, I can understand that, dear. Well, we should sit down now. We will discuss Ginny later," She requested.

"Obviously."

I was then greeted by the Weasely twins, Bill, Charlie, and their girlfriends, although Fred brought his boyfriend with him. I think his name was Burt something or other. When all of the hand shaking and condolences were given, everyone sat down in the Great Hall.

Headmistress McGonagoll escorted Harry Potter into the Hall, and healers transported the two coffins with the two school Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin on them. Harry looked pale, and the haunted look in his eyes was the saddest part of this whole thing. Harry wiped at his eyes with a handkerchief, but he seemed to regain his composure, and walked up to the golden owl pulpit.

He seemed to stare at the golden doors beyond at the furthest end of the room, and began to speak of his family, "Pansy and I..." He cleared his throat, "Sorry. Pansy and I, seemed like we would never become a thing. In fact, she teased and bullied my friends ever since we arrived from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. We got sorted into rival school Houses and we acted that way towards one another. All of that changed after Ginny and I broke up, and I began to think Pansy was attractive. My friends would have either laughed at me for my crush, or told me I was crazy.

"But when we came to the deserted island, I went ahead and became involved with Pansy, and we became a thing quickly. Ginny ended up with Blaise Zabini, and I was fine with that. Time went on, and we found a way back to Hogwarts, but our love grew. Two days before we went back to Hogwarts, we made a child. Somehow, traveling between the time portals accelerated Pansy's pregnancy, and k-killed her. Professor Snape tried to save her, but couldn't, and even Madam Pomfrey did her best, but Pansy had been carrying a boy.

"I named my son after my godfather Sirius Black, and my father James Potter. I hope wherever we go after death, they will take good care of him, until I can be with my wife and son once again. Thank you all for coming."

He disembarked from the stage, and sat down. Headmistress McGonagoll took the lead, and gave the formal eulogy for Pansy and Sirius James, "I did not know Pansy Potter as well as I perhaps should have. But I knew Pansy as a dedicated student, and a troublemaker. However, she turned to the lightside in the end."

Other students, mostly Slytherins, spoke on Pansy's behalf, and shared some amusing anecdotes of her life. But the burial of the deceased, and the symbolic burying of the others who were lost during the field trip made me more emotional than I was expecting to be honestly. The funeral continued, and I played a good hostess, and Harry held up surprisingly well all things considered.

When Hogwarts was empty and peaceful again, Severus suggested that we bathe in the Prefects bathroom. I agreed to it, and we had a lovely, relaxing bath, and retired to his...I mean, _our_ quarters, for bed. We spooned each other, and I wondered just how I was going to get through my final year at Hogwarts with a war brewing, and a child on the way to boot. The answer simply was one step at a time....


	41. Consoling A Mother

Hermione

Mrs Weasely found me in the gardens, and I was idly stroking my occupied belly when she spotted me in the violet section of the garden.

"I wondered why the burial of Harry's little one disturbed you so, dear," She pointed out.

I blushed, smiling faintly, "I just found out not too long ago myself. I'm not too surprised, though, we didn't take precautions, and I didn't want to, honestly."

Molly Weasely hugged me, and had me sit down on one of the marble benches. "I won't pretend to understand your dynamic with your husband, Hermione, but even in school he was very unapproachable."

I scowled, "With good reason, I should think. But then again, Lily never bothered to delve deeper into why." I went on to explain just how things were from his point of view in school.

She stared at me in shock then. "I...How can you be so young now if you remember...that far back?"

"Do you know your Greek mythology?"

"Not much," She admitted. "What does that have to do with my daughter? The family tapestry would say if she was dead or not."

I told her everything, save Severus's and I's connection to Hades and Athena. I wasn't prepared to tell anyone who wasn't there that particular part of the story. Mrs Weasely listened without interrupting, and when I was done, she broke into tears.

"My poor little girl," She wept, "Ginny has always been a headstrong girl, but I never thought she would betray everything Arthur and I taught her to be intimate with that monster. How can he love her?"

"He can't," Severus said, stepping out of the shadows. "His exposure to amortentia prevents it."

I sighed in exasperation, "This was a private conversation, Severus."

He sat next to me on the bench. "Apologies. I only heard the mention of the potion the Dark Lord's mother used on his father, honest. It is my duty to guard you, naturally."

Mrs Weasely smiled warmly, wiping at her tears. "Come sit with us, Severus. You two have had quite the turbulent journey together from how Hermione tells it. I'm sad that Ronald decided to be so rash and get himself killed in a hurricane, but he has too much Prewett blood, I'm afraid. My own brothers thought they could defeat You Know Who on their own, and got killed as a result. Still, losing two of my children is...hard. I just pray you never go through that pain."

Severus smirked at me, "You told her, didn't you?"

I kissed his cheek. "Actually, she figured that out on her own. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not."  
"Good. How is Harry?"

"In the hospital wing sedated heavily on Dreamless Sleep," He informed us. "He went a bit hysterical after his wife and son were sealed in their tombs. Minerva and Arthur had to subdue him, and of course, I had to administer the potion so he would sleep."

I nodded. "Hopefully, Harry will get over the initial shock."

"Yes, let us hope so."

"Do you think Ginny is lost, Severus?" Mrs Weasely asked.

Severus looked uncomfortable, so I laid my hand on his, and he kissed my temple. "I...I don't want to think that she is, but only time will tell."

"That hardly reassures me."

"I can give no reassurances, and I do not believe in sugarcoating the truth from others," Severus explained. "But all the same, be prepared to fight her if she chooses to engage you."

Mrs Weasely nodded. "I understand, thank you, Severus."

We hugged her as she got up, and she left the gardens in tears. Severus turned to me, "Minerva would like to see us. It's about your Great Aunt as it were."

Athena...of course. Minerva was simply another name for the same goddess, and the gods produced many children down through the centuries.

We walked to the Headmaster office, and Severus spoke the password. The staircase appeared for us, and we entered the ornate office. All of Professor McGonagoll's cats were there, and McGonagoll was talking with a tall, elegant woman dressed in an ancient Greek gown. She had a barn owl perched on her right shoulder, and the brunette woman was petting her owl lovingly.

She turned to face us, and she studied Severus closely. "Ah yes, a son of Hades. All of his children are dark like you, and handsome. But you my dear, you have my look quite plainly. Your mother was one of mine, I believe."

I smiled. "Um, thank you, I guess? My mum had her memories of me erased during the war to protect her from the deatheaters."

Athena nodded. "Yes, I understand. But as I was telling Minerva earlier, you two are great cousins as it were. Although, why she should choose as her animagus form a cat, I do not understand."

I laughed, "I don't know...Aunt."

"Athena, please, dear. Or, Lady Athena, if we were to go to Olympus," She corrected. The owl hooted lightly, "Yes, BoBo, I know. I know full well that awful pup of Cerberus is in the castle."

Severus cleared his throat, "Why are you here, then, my lady? I understand the need for family closure, however, we do have a tragic double funeral to wrap up."

Athena's owl flew to me, and landed on my left shoulder, nudging me. "He wants a treat when he does that. He must like you, he rarely flies on to other people."

She handed me an owl treat, and BoBo ate it delicately out of my hand. BoBo hooted contentedly, and fell asleep. Athena looked at all of the past deceased portraits of Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistress's.

"How intriguing that a part of each soul is trapped within each of these portraits," She mused, and then spoke up, "I am merely acting as a messenger for your father, Severus. He wants to meet you officially, and beyond that, I wanted to see two witches of my bloodline."

She turned to me, and touched my cheek gently, "Forgive me for not meeting you sooner, Hermione. Or you, Minerva. You two have made me most proud. However, I can heal you of your current infirmity, my child."

McGonagoll looked stunned, "I...No one can cure what I have, not even the muggle doctors."

Athena gently took her owl from me, and took her hands in hers. "Then, are you not fortunate that I can do this one thing for a daughter of mine? Would you want your youth restored to you?"

"No magic can do that."  
"I am no witch, dear. Trust me."

Athena closed her eyes, and a flash of pure magic enveloped the two women. When the light dissipated, Headmistress McGonagoll was revealed as a beautiful auburn haired witch, and her modest Headmistress robes looked a little loose on her, because she had grown almost gaunt over the years. She looked to be in her early thirties if I had to guess her age. The goddess of wisdom was gone, and McGonagoll turned to me, hugging me as she cried.

"I feel so restored," She said happily. "More like myself. My cancer is...it's gone. It's a literal miracle."

Severus nodded. "What did you have?"  
Minerva sighed. "Melanoma."  
"I am glad you are well now."

"So am I. But I don't want to keep Hermione on her feet. Congratulations, you two, on your forthcoming child," She said, and hugged us both.

We soon left, and as the double funeral wrapped up, Severus and I retired to our quarters in the dungeons. In bed, I asked about Hades.

"I will meet him, of course."  
"I thought you were going to refuse."  
"So did I. Good night, lioness."

I kissed him lightly. "Good night, my Prince."

We settled in to sleep, and when the meeting between my husband and his father arrived, it was a month later, and he had an offer that would change the light side's part in the wizarding world forever...


End file.
